


For All The Right Reasons

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M, Male Friendship, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Sakurai Sho has always achieved everything he's ever wanted in his successful business life. Why is it so different in his personal life? Sho has no idea that anything is even wrong with his marriage until he comes home one night and finds his young husband gone. Will he be able to find Jun and make things right between them again?





	1. Chapter 1

"No, Sho. You have to leave for work in a few minutes," Jun said, trying to pull away from his husband.

"But today might be the day."

Sho rubbed his erect cock against Jun's ass, pressing him forwards until he had to use his hands to support himself on the kitchen counter top.

Jun whined as he felt the thick length of his husband pressing into him for the second time that morning.

"Lets. Make. A. Baby." Sho punctuated his words with deep thrusts into his husband, rocking him forwards with each forceful snap of his hips.

It didn't take long for Sho to come, releasing his semen deep in Jun's body. He held himself inside for as long as possible, trying to maximize the chances of conception. He only pulled out when he realized that his driver would already be waiting outside. As CEO it would create a bad example if he was late for work.

"Bye, love. Go back to bed and think baby thoughts," Sho said as he fixed his trousers. He kissed Jun and shot out the door.

Sho didn't even register the tears trembling on the ends of Jun's long eyelashes as his husband pulled up his disarrayed clothing. But then he also hadn't noticed that Jun hadn't even gotten hard before he released inside him.

But when he arrived home late that evening to an empty house, and saw the letter in Jun's handwriting and the house keys sitting on the middle of the dining table, he definitely registered the fact that his husband had left him.

++++

Aiba was beyond surprised when his former roommate at boarding school and best friend turned up on his doorstep with a bag in each hand and eyes that were red from crying.

"Jun? What's wrong?"

"It's Sho. He doesn't love me anymore," Jun replied, dropping the bags on the floor and looking at Aiba with eyes filled with a depth of sadness.

Aiba rushed to engulf him in a hug before pulling him inside the apartment.

++++

Sho was beginning to get frantic. He had tried to find Jun, by looking in all of the obvious places, with no success. Jun's mobile was switched off, but Sho had left a series of increasingly angry messages on it anyway.

He'd finally fallen into a restless sleep at around three in the morning, filled with a mixture anger, disappointment and fear at Jun's sudden disappearance.

Unfortunately there was a meeting he couldn't avoid so he had dragged himself into the office, with a heavy heart and a determination to track his wayward husband down.

"Well, you look like crap. You look like you've been up all night. I bet Jun-san looks worse though, you dog."

Nino had been Sho's Executive Assistant and Personal Secretary for five years now and they knew each other intimately. There was nothing that Nino wouldn't dare to say to his employer and Sho treasured him for it. On most days, that is, but today was not one of those days.

"I'll ask you to keep your smart comments to yourself, unless you want to start looking for a new job," Sho snapped.

Nino glared at him with narrowed eyes before nodding and abruptly stalking out of Sho's office.

Sho wanted to kick himself. He had hoped that Nino might be able to tell him where Jun could be and now it would take some serious apologies on his part to get him back on his side.

++++

Aiba tucked the blanket tighter around Jun before picking up his phone. His friend had burst into a flood of tears before falling into an exhausted doze on the sofa. It was time for his shift at the 24hr bakery he worked at, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving Jun alone in this state.

"I'm sorry Oh-chan, but I won't be in today. I'm looking after a sick friend." Aiba said as he walked into his kitchen to find something to feed Jun when he woke up.

Ohno Satoshi was the owner and Master Baker at Blue Fin Bakery, a strange name, but his love of fishing ruled everything in his life, even his choice of business name.

"That's fine Aiba-chan, Chinen won't mind working some extra hours. Can I do anything to help?"

Aiba had been rummaging through his refrigerator and cupboards while they were speaking and had come up empty handed. "I'm sure he'd love some of your famous curry buns, and maybe some chocolate cake? I have plenty of cheap beer to pay you with."

Ohno laughed and agreed to make the delivery when his last batch of bread was done. It was impossible to refuse Aiba. He was already going to say yes, even before the offer of free beer.

++++

Ohno and Aiba were sitting on the floor in the living room stuffing their faces when Jun sheepishly emerged from the bathroom to join them. The shower had made him feel slightly more human and he'd managed to find some drops in his bag to take the redness from his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know you had company..." Jun tried to retreat back to the bedroom.

"Ohchan isn't company. He's just my boss," Aiba said around a custard tart.

Ohno stood up to greet Jun, bowing slightly and gesturing to Jun to sit beside them. "Ohno Satoshi. Aiba.said you weren't well. I hope you are feeling better now?"

Jun nodded and joined them, placing a tiny quiche on his plate and refusing the beer that a grinning Aiba with pastry crumbs stuck to his lips, offered him.

"Excellent choice. It's a new recipe. This one here thinks it needs something extra, but I can't quite decide what it should be," Ohno said, pointing at Aiba.

"I think cayenne pepper would give it some zip," Aiba replied, before taking a slurp of his beer.

Jun took a tentative bite, his eyes widening in pleasure as the delicate pastry melted on his tongue. It was delicious, but perhaps, "Fresh basil?"

"That's exactly what it needs!" Ohno said, pulling out a scruffy notepad and a chewed pencil and scribbling some notes.

"You aren't by any chance in need of a job are you?" Ohno asked keenly. He was always on the lookout for new staff. Most of his employees were students from the nearby university and not known for their punctuality or reliability.

Aiba nodded vigorously, looking at Jun eagerly.

"Um, I'm not sure. Can I think about it over the weekend?" Jun was so confused at the moment about everything. He had no idea where he would even be on Monday at this stage.

"That's fine. Just come to work with Aiba on Monday if you want to," Ohno replied.

Jun tasted several more treats of Ohno's making, enjoying each of them. His baked goods were extraordinarily good.

Once the beers were drunk and the food eaten Ohno discreetly made his exit, allowing the two friends space to discuss the exact reason for Jun turning up on Aiba's doorstep in such a state of distress.

++++

Aiba and Jun were both in Aiba's oversized bed. When they were at school they had often snuck into each other's beds at night to gossip, eat snacks and read manga by wavering torchlight. After arguing about who would sleep on the sofa and deciding that it wouldn't be fair on either of them they had fallen into their old comfortable routine even though they were both adults now.

The bed was more than large enough for them to be far enough away to not touch anyway, since Aiba had purchased the biggest bed that would fit in the available space. He hated to feel cramped when he slept and liked to stretch out his gangly limbs as far as possible.

But instead of keeping away, Jun was snuggled up against Aiba's side, tears once again flowing as he attempted to explain why he had fled from his comfortable life with the man that he loved.

"He stopped seeing me," Jun said with a sniff.

"Jun, I have no idea what you're talking about," Aiba replied confusedly.

"Sorry." There was a pause as Jun tried to get his thoughts into order. "He stopped seeing me as a person and started treating me like a baby-making device. He spends most of his time at the office and when he gets home late, he basically jumps on me, fucks me and then goes straight to sleep. I feel like an object, not like someone he is supposed to love. We haven’t made love in months, just had perfunctory sex with the purpose of getting me pregnant."

Aiba stroked Jun's hair, soothing him after his outpouring of emotions.

"Does he still love you? And more importantly do you still love him?"

"I love him with all my heart, but I just don't know if he still feels the same way anymore and the last thing I want to do is bring a child into that sort of situation. That's why I left now, before he succeeds in getting me pregnant. I want to be sure of his feelings before it's all too late. To be honest, I’m feeling suffocated. "

"Perhaps you should live here with me for a while and take Ohchan up on the job offer. You went from your parents' home to Sho's without having the chance to be on your own and experience life. And to be honest, I could do with some help with the rent. I can only work part time while I study and trust me; I need all of the study time I can get." Aiba gave Jun's hand a supportive squeeze as he waited for his reply.

"Don't be stupid. You will make the best nurse ever. You're much smarter than I will ever be. I'm the one playing house husband while you go to university," Jun replied, staunch in his defence of his only friend.

"So? Is that a yes? I don't want to seem like I'm encouraging the breakup of your marriage though."

"I'm not breaking up with Sho. I just think that we both need some space right now. Do you really think that I would be any good at working at the bakery? I've never had a job before."

"And that's exactly why you need one now. You need to learn how to be you; not just someone's son, or someone's husband."

Aiba's words stirred up a determination in Jun to do exactly that. If he was going to be happy in this life, he was going to have to find out exactly what he wanted from it.

++++

Sho managed to get through the day on autopilot, his thoughts with Jun; worried that he wasn't somewhere safe.

The letter that Jun had left; written in his beautifully elegant handwriting had basically accused him of being a neglectful husband. Sho hadn't understood what Jun meant. Hadn't he provided him with every possible comfort? Jun hadn't been expected to lift a finger since their marriage. Sho had thought that they were happy together, and that Jun was as eager as he was to have a baby, but now it seemed as if he had been mistaken.

Nino walked into Sho's office with the same sour expression he'd worn all day after Sho's harsh words first thing that morning.

"If there is nothing more Sir, I'll be going, Sir. Unless you require anything else from me Sir?" Nino was an expert at speaking respectful words disrespectfully.

Sho sighed and rubbed his temples tiredly. "Nino, please stay. I need your help."

"With work?"

"With Jun."

"Jun? What did you do wrong?" Nino asked, taking a seat in front of Sho's large desk.

"Why do you assume that it's something I've done?"

Nino gave him a look that said it all. "Well, isn't it?"

"I don't know..."

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"I can't."

"Because you're too proud to?"

"No! Because he's left me and I don't know where he's gone. I need your help to find him." Sho paused as he tried to spit out the next word. "Please?"

"Okay. But if I find out that you did anything bad to him, then the deal is off."

"I understand, please just help me to get my husband back. I love him so very much," Sho voice cracked on those last words, but he was filled with determination. He was going to find Jun and bring him home, back to where he belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho has always achieved everything he's ever wanted in his successful business life. Why is it so different in his personal life? Sho has no idea that anything is even wrong with his marriage until he comes home one night and finds his young husband gone. Will he be able to find Jun and make things right between them again?

Jun was only twelve when he laid eyes on Sakurai Sho for the first time.

His older brother Shun brought a gaggle of his new friends from university home with him. A bunch of nineteen year-olds with dyed hair and piercings clattered into the house talking and laughing loudly, causing Jun to shrink into himself and hide away from their sight.

He had run into one of them when he was quietly making his way to the bathroom, hoping to escape their notice. He'd been tormented by some of his brother's high school friends once before a few years earlier and he had no wish whatsoever to repeat the experience.

Unfortunately it was in the literal sense that he ran into the older guy, bouncing off a solidly muscular body and ricocheting onto the hard tiled floor.

A surprisingly soft and deep voice came from the guy with the blonde hair and the piercing in the lobe of his left ear.

"Are you ok? No damage done?" he asked as he held out his hand, offering to help Jun up. But it was all too embarrassing for Jun as he squeaked and fled to the bathroom, locking himself in and leaning his back against the door as his heart raced.

Shun laughed about it later and asked Jun what he'd done to his friend Sho, who had enquired about his 'cute' little brother's welfare earlier in the day.

Jun didn't see Sho again until he turned eighteen and his parents set out on a mission to find a suitable husband for their younger son who had unexpectedly turned out to be a Carrier – a male able to bear children; the first one in their family for generations.

++++

Jun had been horrified when the test confirmed that he was a Carrier. All boys were tested when they turned sixteen and he had been the only one in his year to return a positive result. His parents and brother had tried not to express their confusion and dismay with varying degrees of success.

Aiba's family on the other hand had been pinning their hopes on their only son _being_ a Carrier. They had already spent as much as they could afford to send him to the private boarding school. There has always been a Carrier in each generation of their family and they had pinned their hopes on Aiba's test coming back positive.

His attendance at the school had put Aiba in the right circles to find himself a husband from a rich family, who would hopefully be able and willing to afford to pay for his further education. Aiba had always wanted to be a doctor for as long as he could remember, but the expense of it would be a financial stress too large for his family to bear without outside assistance.

As a direct result of his test being negative Aiba had switched his ambition to becoming a nurse instead. He figured that he could always study as a doctor later on when he'd qualified and worked for a few years.

When he and Jun discussed it later that night back in their shared room, Aiba had confessed his relief at not being a Carrier. He had never felt the slightest of desires for men and had been terrified at the prospect of being stuck with one for the rest of his life merely because of an ability to bear children.

Jun had known from a fairly young age that he was attracted to males and would have been happy to freely choose a boyfriend for himself and enjoy himself for a few years before even thinking of settling down. The confirmation that he was a Carrier had removed that possibility. His parents had a responsibility under the current laws to ensure that he was married to a suitable man by his twentieth birthday. Falling fertility rates in women had led to Carriers becoming a valuable commodity amongst the richest of families eager to ensure their line of succession; especially those with eldest sons who were only interested in their own gender. These powerful families were also the lawmakers, and so it had come about that choice of partner had effectively been taken out of the Carriers' hands.

++++

"Jun, please be on your best behaviour this time. It's very important for your future," Jun's mother pleaded with her son as she placed his cleaned and ironed clothes on his bed.

As soon as Jun graduated from high school he had parted ways with Aiba, who had gained entry to a university located four hours away. Jun was not so lucky; his grades at school had plummeted after his diagnosis. There had seemed little point to him studying when his future was already mapped out for him.

He had already been introduced to three potential suitors, all of whom had turned out to be completely wrong for him. The first man had been middle-aged at best, and had been previously married to a woman who had failed to bear children. The second had talked about having enough children to form a football team, which had even made Jun's parents want to flee halfway through the meeting. The last had been even worse, forcing Jun to spend most of the evening fending off his groping hands. Even though he was basically being forced into a modern day equivalent of an arranged marriage, it was entirely up to Jun whether to accept the offer or not.

++++

The last thing that Jun expected when he entered the restaurant behind his parents was the sound of a familiar deep voice. His heart raced as he arrived at the table where his brother Shun was already seated with a middle-aged couple and his latest potential suitor.

The years fell away and Jun was suddenly once again a shy twelve-year-old falling down in the hallway.

It was Sakurai Sho, six years older and even more handsome. The bleached hair and piercing were gone, replaced by smooth dark hair cut elegantly around his face. He was wearing a pair of designer glasses and what was also definitely a designer suit.

Jun glared at Shun, outraged that he hadn't thought to warn him that it was Sho that he was meeting. Shun winked back and gave a subtle thumbs-up gesture.

++++

Jun had no idea what he ate or anyone said throughout the elaborate meal. All Jun remembered afterwards were Sho's intensely dark eyes that remained fixed in his direction the entire time.

After dessert, but before the coffee was served, Sho invited him to get a breath of air on the balcony. Jun hesitated, but Shun accepted for him and practically shoved the pair of them out of the dining room, earning himself a glare from Sho on the way out.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't speak to you before now, but it is frowned upon to contact each other directly until our parents have formally met," Sho began, his hands fidgeting nervously.

"Why me?" Jun was curious to know. He'd seen Sho at a distance at Shun's university graduation but not since.

"I’m afraid you'll think I'm a creep," Sho replied, blushing slightly. "I remembered how cute you were when you were younger, and when Shun told me about you being a Carrier and showed me your photo, I really wanted to see if there could be something between us."

"Only a little creepy, and I must remember to kill my brother later," Jun replied with a smile.

"So do I have your permission to date you with a view to marriage?" Sho was suddenly awkwardly formal.

Jun didn't even hesitate for a second; he’d always harboured a crush on his brother’s friend ever since their meeting when he was only twelve. "Yes please."

++++

On Jun's nineteenth birthday they became engaged.

Sho's formal proposal at a dinner attended by both sets of parents was followed up by a much less formal proposal in the back seat of his convertible as he and Jun sat and looked at the stars.

Even though they were now formally engaged, Jun would remain a virgin until is wedding night. Sho maintained that it was improper to have sex before marriage. He was afraid of the impact that the scandal would have on the family business groups if he got Jun pregnant before the wedding.

At twenty-six Sho was the youngest CEO in the conglomerate and he was determined to validate his father's belief in him.

"Are you sure about this?" Sho knew that the seven year age gap might prove to be a problem in the future and he didn't want to force Jun into something against his will.

"Do you love me?" Jun asked quietly, lightly touching the gold locket hanging around his neck that had been an engagement present from Sho.

"Of course. You are everything I've always wished for," Sho replied, clasping Jun's hand in his own.

"Say the words, or it doesn't count."

"I. Love. You." Sho replied, punctuating his words with light pecks on the tip of Jun's nose.

Jun laughed and climbed onto Sho lap, rubbing up against him like an oversized cat. "I am completely sure. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and no one else."

"Now _you_ say the words," Sho replied, pulling Jun flush against his body.

"I. Love. You." Jun said, kissing Sho's red lips.

Sho's eyes grew dark as he kissed Jun in return, sliding his tongue between his parted lips as Jun rubbed his cock against his own.

"J-Jun, we should stop," Sho gasped soon after as he felt his member stiffen in response to Jun's motions.

"Can't," Jun panted as he rutted against Sho's crotch, his own cock just as hard.

"Wait," Sho quickly unzipped his fly, freeing his thick erection, doing the same a moment later for Jun's.

Jun gasped as the cool night air met with his heated flesh. His cock was the same length as Sho's but not quite as thick. Even though they had been dating for a year, they had never yet seen each other naked.

Sho shifted Jun slightly on his lap so that their exposed members rubbed against each other. Jun cried out at the sensation as Sho took both of their cocks in his hand and began to stroke them. He encouraged Jun to do the same and soon they were rocking against their joined hands, kissing desperately as they chased their orgasms.

They came almost simultaneously; a wave of hot liquid gushing over their hands as they cried out into each other's mouths.

Sho laughed ruefully at the sticky wet patches on his suit as he found a packet of wipes in the pocket on the back of the seat behind Jun. Sho wiped his fingers clean before carefully sliding Jun off his lap and onto the seat beside him, where he slumped into a boneless heap leaning heavily against his side.

"A little help here," Sho said as he tried to clean off Jun as well, but it was difficult as he tried to support his full weight at the same time.

"Nope, too sleepy." Jun grumbled.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty. I have to get you home before Shun comes looking to kick my ass." Sho finally managed to get Jun dressed decently and sitting upright.

"Fine. But can I sleep on the way home?" Jun asked with a barely concealed yawn.

"Anything you want, my Beauty," Sho replied with an indulgent smile.

"If you keep calling me that, this will turn out to possibly be the shortest engagement in history," Jun mumbled as he allowed Sho to steer him towards the front passenger seat.

"Anything you say...my Beauty," Sho called out as he ducked away from Jun's swinging hand and ran round to the comparative safety of the far side of the car.

++++

The lavish but elegant wedding was held a week after Jun turned twenty.

Simple gold bands glittered on their fingers as Sho danced Jun around in a slow circle on the dance floor surrounded by well-wishers.

Most of the guests were business associates of Sakurai Industries, with a few of Jun's relatives standing nervously around the edges of the ballroom in one of the hotels owned by the Sakurai family.

To Jun's great joy, Aiba had arrived after dinner on the day of his birthday, laden down with an armful of plastic bags and holding his suit bag clenched between his teeth.

After hastily depositing his belongings in the smallest spare room Aiba rushed straight to Jun's bedroom.

He tossed an enormous pile of assorted snacks and a small cooler containing a six pack of cold beer onto the middle of the bed, throwing himself down straight afterwards. He handed Jun a messily wrapped gift and began to fire questions at his friend.

"So, does he have an enormous dick?"

"Aiba!" Jun felt his face turning red.

"I'll take that as a yes then. So does he know how to put it to good use?"

"We...we haven't...you know...yet."

"Even after two years? You must have done something!"

"None of your business," Jun replied, remembering the sensation of Sho's lips wrapped around his cock earlier in the day. They had done everything but full penetrative intercourse over the past few months.

"But I tell you about my sex life all the time," Aiba protested.

"Yes. You do. Even after I repeatedly tell you to shut up," Jun complained.

"But seriously, are you happy about this?"

"I don't exactly have a choice," Jun replied, refusing Aiba's proffered cheesy chips, but accepting the beer he held out in his other hand. "But in truth, he is a good man and we love each other."

Admittedly Sho had only seen him once a fortnight recently as work concerns became more pressing, but Jun felt that it would be different once they were married. Surely once they were sharing a house and a bed he would be able to see Sho whenever he pleased.

++++

Jun laughed as Sho carried him princess style into the honeymoon suite on the top floor of the same hotel that the reception had been held in. It seemed as if the whole of Tokyo could be seen from the floor to ceiling windows. They had three nights of indulgent luxury to enjoy before Sho took Jun back to the small house that his parents had bought them as a wedding present. Sho's mother had reassured Jun that he would love the furnishings that she had picked out.

Sho had offered to take Jun somewhere exotic for an extended honeymoon later in the year, during the slower time for business. Jun had readily agreed; picturing escaping winter and laying on an exotic beach instead, making love on the warm sand under a tropical moon.

Jun and Sho had agreed that Jun would take birth control for the first year of their marriage. They wanted to be able to learn to live together before bringing the stress of a baby into their lives. Jun had begun taking the injections three months before the wedding to make sure that it was effective. Sho said that he didn’t want to use condoms; he wanted them to experience each other as fully as possible.

After depositing Jun on the bed, the newly married couple looked at each other, hesitant about the next step. Sho had ensured that everything they could possibly need had been placed in the suite before their arrival by his Secretary Ninomiya Kazunari, even the bottle of lube hidden in the drawer of the small table beside the bed. Sho wasn’t the least embarrassed; Nino knew every detail about his employer and was completely trustworthy; Sho would trust him with his life despite his prickly nature and smart mouth.

Sho had restrained himself for so long he wasn’t sure of the best way to take Jun for the first time. He wanted it to be a special experience, but he didn’t trust himself to be gentle enough.

Jun though, took matters into his own hands. He climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom, removing his clothing and dropping the items on the floor as he went. He paused and looked back at Sho while saying, “I am going to run a bath. I’m sure it’s more than big enough for two.”

Sho gave Jun enough time to run the bath and settle himself before stripping off his own clothing and padding naked into the bathroom, ice bucket with chilled champagne and two fluted glasses in his hands.

The bathtub was enormous, constructed of black marble and recessed into the floor. There was a perfect view of the shimmering midnight Tokyo skyline from inside the bath as well.

Jun had obviously emptied the entire contents of the bubble bath into the running water in an attempt to somewhat hide his naked body. He was floating around in a sea of foam, his cheeks pink-tinged from the warmth of the water.

“Champagne, my love?” Sho asked as he slipped into the water opposite Jun.

Jun found it impossible to look away from the hard, muscular body of his husband, revealed properly for the first time. “Y-yes please.”

Sho filled the crystal flutes and positioned himself beside Jun, both of them gazing at the myriad lights of the city.

Jun’s eyes were wide and sparkling with childish excitement at the splendour of his surroundings and the magnificence of the view.

Sho couldn’t help but remark, “Absolutely beautiful.”

“I agree. The view is breathtaking,” Jun replied; taking a sip of his champagne, twitching his nose as the bubbles assaulted him.

“Not the view, my love — you.” Sho put down his untouched glass and slid Jun onto his lap, still facing the view.

“Shouldn’t we make a toast?” Jun asked pressing himself back against Sho’s hard body.

Sho lifted his glass one more and clinked it against Jun’s “To our lives together.”

Jun echoed his words and then shivered as Sho ran his tongue up the side of his slender neck. Jun tried to turn to kiss Sho properly but found himself being held firmly in place as Sho began to tease his nipples with his free hand.

Jun sighed and let his head relax backwards onto Sho’s shoulder as excitement threaded its way up his spine.

++++

Jun gasped with pleasure as Sho slid smoothly into his body with slow but deep thrusts of his hips. He ran his hands over the hard planes of Sho’s back, feeling the muscles contract and then relax with Sho’s movements. It had been scary at first; Jun had always feared that it would be a painful experience, being penetrated for the first time, and there had been nobody for him to talk to and put his fears at rest.

Sho had sensed his apprehension and had been incredibly loving and patient as he prepared Jun. He had gently soothed away all of Jun’s tension and doubts with softly murmured words of love as he slowly opened his entrance with his smooth long fingers.

"Relax Beauty, I promise to take things slow," Sho said as he'd kissed Jun lovingly; making him feel completely secure before slowly inching his way inside his tight heat.

Jun bucked his hips up against Sho, matching his thrusts with perfect timing, embarrassed at the sounds of desperate need pouring from his mouth as he felt his orgasm hovering just a hairs breadth away.

Sho looked at him with love as he reached between their straining bodies and twisted his hand along Jun's cock. "I love you baby. Come for me now."

The look in Sho's eyes made Jun fall even deeper for him as he cried out and released his semen over Sho's hand a minute before Sho stilled suddenly.

Jun shuddered at the odd sensation as spurts of Sho's cum filled him for the first time, finding the feeling to be more pleasurable than he'd anticipated.

"I love you too Sho," Jun murmured as he fell asleep in his husband's arms.

++++

Sho's mother was correct and the house and its furnishings were indeed beautiful. There was even a cleaner who came in daily to keep everything spotless.

Jun was soon bored and spent hours each day preparing complicated and intricate meals for Sho and his business associates who came to dinner on a regular basis. Sho told Jun that he was an important step in enabling him to clinch vital deals; his charm won over many a recalcitrant potential client.

When Jun mentioned the possibility of working outside the house Sho kissed him and suggested a hobby instead. Jun found himself agreeing, the memory of his poor grades in school still fresh in his mind.

Instead he took up painting, finding the act of splashing paint violently across the canvas released tension he didn't even know he was holding inside.

++++

Winter came and the promised honeymoon vacation to a tropical beach didn't materialize, but they did go skiing instead; Sho's choice of course.

Jun couldn't complain; it was at least a chance for them to spend time together for an entire five nights. The problem was that he didn't know how to ski, his family were comfortably well off, but not to the extent of funding skiing holidays. Any spare money had been spent rather more sensibly on the boys' education, which in Shun's case had paid off as he was enjoying great success as a lawyer at one of Tokyo's most respected firms.

"But Sho, I don't think I can do this!" Jun shrieked.

After a day's worth of lessons with an experienced instructor Sho had decided that Jun was up to joining him on one of the easier slopes.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe," Sho called back over his shoulder as he raced ahead.

At first it was almost fun as Jun picked up speed, but then he lost control, tumbling into the snow bank that looked so soft and fluffy but felt like hitting a bag of cement as he crashed into it.

For the first little while Jun couldn't get his lungs to work after the air had been squashed out of them when he crashed. He was about to panic when a pair of strong arms pulled him upwards.

"Jun? Baby, I'm so sorry," Sho rocked him gently until he began to take some shuddering breaths, his head buzzing from the impact. "I forgot you didn't know how to ski."

Sho checked Jun over for injuries, relieved that even though he was bruised and winded, he was still mostly intact.

"You left me behind. You said that you'd stay beside me and protect me," Jun replied with an angry glare.

"I got carried away. I promise to stay by your side from now on," Sho replied with a pleading look. Their vacation time was so short and he wanted it to be perfect for both of them, not ruined by his selfish actions.

"In that case, no more skiing for the day, you can join me in front of the fire with hot chocolate instead," Jun said as he shakily rose to his feet, wincing slightly.

"Anything you want baby. All I need to be happy is you," Sho said, before he gently helped Jun make his way safely back to their cabin.

++++

For their first wedding anniversary Sho bought Jun furniture, which made Aiba green with envy when Jun told him. What Jun didn't mention was that it was for the nursery that Sho was planning to turn their smallest guest room into.

Sho was excited when he flung back the door to reveal the complete set of matching white furniture, right down to the rocking chair in front of the window. He couldn't wait to see Jun's expression.

But Jun looked more angry than excited. "What's all this?"

"Furniture? For the baby?" Sho said with more than a touch of sarcasm.

"What baby? We haven't even discussed this."

"But Jun, we agreed to start trying after a year."

"We agreed to enjoy our marriage first. Aren't I enough for you?"

"Of course. But Jun, I love you and I want to have a baby with you. Is that so wrong of me?"

Jun once again saw nothing but sincerity and love in Sho's eyes so he agreed to discontinue using the birth control and let nature take its course.

++++

Even though he knew that it would take at least a month for Jun to become fertile again, Sho plunged into baby making with great enthusiasm and a day-by-day schedule.

Almost a year passed by without results and that was when Jun began to feel used. There was no longer any fun or spontaneity in their lovemaking; it made him feel less like a loved human being and more like a sperm receptacle with every passing day.

He knew that Sho loved him and he loved his husband in return, but it seemed as if they had lost each other over the past few months.

It had been as if he was on automatic pilot, looking at a complete stranger from the outside, when he packed his bags and wrote a letter to Sho before leaving their house, possibly forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho has always achieved everything he's ever wanted in his successful business life. Why is it so different in his personal life? Sho has no idea that anything is even wrong with his marriage until he comes home one night and finds his young husband gone. Will he be able to find Jun and make things right between them again?

Jun deliberately allowed his phone battery to go flat. His phone was full of messages from Sho that remained unread. He knew that if he read them he would cave in and return home. Everything would just be the same all over again and none of their problems would have been solved.

He still loved Sho, but he knew that something was missing from not just his marriage, but from his life as well, so after spending the weekend wallowing in self-pity and eating what felt like his entire body weight in junk food with Aiba, he decided to take Ohno up on his offer of a job.

Jun was ready to know what it was like to be an independent adult.

++++

"Are you just going to sit there and do nothing?" Nino slammed the coffee down hard enough to make the lid pop off. It was Monday morning and Jun had been missing for four days already.

"I've tried everything. He won't return my calls," Sho said huffily.

"That's it? Your husband walks out on you and you make a few phone calls?" Nino said as he sopped up the spilt liquid with a handful of tissues.

"Do you think I want everyone to know about this? It's humiliating. My parents will kill me for bringing disgrace on the family," Sho whined.

"I thought that you loved him."

"I do. I really do. I have no idea what went wrong."

"Perhaps that's part of the problem," Nino said as he went to answer the phone that was ringing on his desk in the outer office.

++++

Nino was still on the phone when Jun's brother Shun strode into the office with a face like thunder.

"Is the rat in his office?" the tall man asked as he swept past Nino. "Never mind. I'll find him myself."

Nino tried to warn Sho but Shun was too fast. He slammed the door to Sho's private office behind him and locked it, leaving Nino stranded on the wrong side to be of any help to Sho.

++++

The all-encompassing smell of baking bread wrapped itself around Jun in a warm embrace as he followed Aiba through the employee's entrance of Blue Fin Bakery.

Ohno looked up from where he was shaping a batch of croissants to give Jun a welcoming smile.

"Please wait in my office for a minute and we can discuss what you will be doing here," Ohno said as his fingers continued to work without him even looking at what they were doing. "Please take a pastry with you to eat while you're waiting. There's coffee there too."

Jun chose an apricot custard danish while Aiba snatched up one of his favourite custard tarts earning Ohno's wrath.

"Did I say anything about you?" Ohno asked with an exasperated smile.

"Hey, it's quality control," Aiba said before he hastily stuffed the entire thing in his mouth.

Jun found himself smiling for the first time in ages; he already felt at home here.

++++

Nino couldn't hear very clearly what was happening on the other side of the door (stupid soundproofing). All he could hear was muffled yelling followed by a loud thud.

He just managed to jump back in time before the door was flung open and Shun strode past him, rubbing the knuckles of his right hand.

After Shun had swept out Nino scuttled into Sho's office eager to find out what had just happened.

Sho was sitting in a heap on the floor, his tie askew and a red mark on his cheek.

"What did you do?" Nino asked as he helped his boss up.

"I called him and told him about the situation. I thought he might know where Jun went. I didn't realize just how protective he is of his brother. I figured it out pretty quick when he hit me though," Sho said as he ruefully rubbed the bruise that was forming on his face.

Nino retrieved some ice from the bar fridge in the corner of Sho's office, wrapping it in his clean handkerchief before pressing it to Sho's cheek.

"This is actually a good thing. Shun must surely have a good idea where Jun would go. If we follow him then we should be able to track Jun down," Nino said as Sho winced at the cold on his face. "I totally agree with him hitting you though," he added before going to make some important calls to set his idea in motion.

Sho just sat at his desk gazing at the photograph of Jun and he on their wedding day. As far as he was concerned, Shun was correct in hitting him and he deserved all the pain he was currently experiencing. All he wanted was Jun back home with him where he belonged.

++++

"And this is our eat-in area," Ohno said gesturing towards a dingy corner with a few shabby tables and chairs.

Ohno must have seen Jun's involuntary look of horror, because when they returned to the office the first thing he said was, "Go on, tell me the truth. It's awful isn't it?"

"Well, it's kind of..."

"Dingy? Depressing?" Ohno pressed for a response. "I've been meaning to do something about it, but there never seems to be enough time."

"Well, it's not great,” Jun replied.

"I know it's horrible. It just sort of grew up from people wanting to eat their purchases here. We set up a bit of furniture and then ignored it. Do you think you can do something?"

"I've never done anything like that before," Jun replied hesitantly.

"But I'll bet you eat in fancy places all the time, don't you?" Ohno said, looking at Jun's expensive clothes. "All it needs is a bit of redecorating."

"And some new furniture," Jun added.

"Anything you like," Ohno said. "As long as I'm free to get on with my baking I'll be perfectly happy. Just promise me that you'll ignore any suggestions from Aiba. If he has his way the entire wall will be covered with pictures of naked boobies."

++++

Jun found it to be more fun than he'd imagined going around town collecting paint charts and brochures for café furniture. He knew it was a bold move but he thought that a mural would give the dining area an individual look. To his great surprise, after showing Ohno a rough sketch of his ideas the baker asked him if he would like to do the painting himself.

Jun agreed, knowing that if it didn't turn out as planned he could always paint over the top of it and pretend it had never happened.

In the meantime he was enjoying getting to know how the bakery worked.

Aiba was a genius at getting customers to buy twice as much as they originally planned; his innocent smile was devastating. He would 'accidentally' put a few extra rolls in the bag and then look so flustered that the housewives would pay for them just to keep him out of trouble.

Chinen was usually on the same shift as well, scuttling between the back of the bakery and the display cabinets like a mouse. He didn't speak much to anyone. He was also a student, studying music composition, which seemed to mostly manifest itself in him scribbling random musical notes on the back of his order pad and absently humming to himself.

It was the process of making everything that fascinated Jun the most. The amount of care and attention to detail that Ohno expended on each of the savoury and sweet delights made Jun want to do his best to present them perfectly to the customers.

After a week Jun had changed the way that the goods were displayed, making Ohno smile widely when he entered through the front door on a trial run. Jun's heart swelled with pride at the praise he received and the friendship of his fellow workers.

But even though he was enjoying taking these first wobbly steps of independence, he knew that soon his real life would catch up to him and he would have to face up to his problems rather than running away.

++++

The last person Jun expected to see on the doorstep was his brother Shun.

He and Aiba had finished their shift and stopped off to buy groceries on the way home. It was Aiba's turn to cook, something that pleased Jun greatly as he was exhausted. He'd only worked a six hour shift, but even that was enough to fill him with a bone-deep tiredness that made it hard for him to even climb the stairs to Aiba's second floor apartment. He'd been feeling this way for a few days now and knew that he should visit a doctor, but even that seemed like too much of an effort right now.

"Jun," Shun said, moving forward to grip Jun's arms and look searchingly into his eyes. By his next words he obviously wasn't pleased with what he saw there. "You look tired. Are you feeling okay?"

"Never mind that. How did you find me?" Jun asked, pulling himself away from his brother's grip.

"Um, perhaps we should take this inside," Aiba said as he looked nervously up and down the hallway. His neighbours were always quick to complain about noise.

To Jun it seemed that Aiba wasn't just afraid of the noise. "Aiba, are you responsible for this?" Jun asked suspiciously, as he gestured to Shun who had pulled the shopping bags out of his hands and carried them into the apartment.

"He rang here so many times. He was worried about you. I had to tell him that you were safe," Aiba replied defiantly. "It's Sho who you're mad at not your brother, so I thought he deserved to know."

"I'm not going back." Jun said angrily.

"I'm not here to make you. I just wanted to make sure that you're safe, and now I'm sure that you are." Shun was not happy with Jun's pale face and the dark circles beneath his eyes, but decided to not press matters any further.

"I'll go and make a start on dinner and leave you two to talk," Aiba said as he gathered up the shopping bags. "You will stay and eat with us?" Aiba looked at Shun as he spoke.

"As long Jun doesn't mind."

Jun was too tired to do more than nod as he collapsed onto the sofa.

"Does Sho know that you're here? Does he know where I am?"

"No, of course not. As a matter of fact we're not exactly talking to each other at the moment," Shun admitted as he sat next to Jun.

"Why? Is it because of me?"

"Probably it has something to do with the fact that the last time we met I punched him in the face," Shun admitted with a laugh.

"You did what?"

"He hurt my baby brother, what else was I supposed to do?"

Jun's stomach gave an uncomfortable lurch at the thought of Sho being hurt. Shun was tall and athletic and definitely knew how to punch someone.

"Is he okay? You didn't hurt him did you?"

Shun was pleased to see the agitated expression on Jun's face, perhaps it meant that there was a hope of the marriage still being able to be repaired.

"Nah, I just gave him a light tap. We gave each other much worse when we were at school."

Jun sagged with relief, closing his eyes as he tried to steady the whirling sensation in his brain.

"Jun, are you okay?" Shun didn't wait for an answer, going to the kitchen and returning with a glass of water.

Jun accepted it gratefully, pressing the cold glass to his forehead.

Shun agreed to not tell Sho as long as Jun kept in touch with him. It was the first time that Jun had found a measure of independence and he was worried about him coping. He knew that Jun and Sho loved each other, but he also knew that they had to work out a different way for their marriage to continue in the future. It wasn't fair on Jun to be kept like a caged bird and Sho had to learn how to better withstand pressure from his family and find his own independence.

++++

Aiba tried to liven things up during dinner but Shun was glancing at Jun with a worried expression and Jun barely seemed able to keep his eyes open long enough to eat.

They carried their coffee over to the couch, where Jun promptly fell asleep, leaving the other two staring at each other in uncomfortable silence.

"Promise me that you'll get in touch if Jun needs anything," Shun said quietly as he tucked a light blanket over his little brother. "I don't think he looks well at all."

"Maybe it's the stress of these past couple of weeks catching up with him. It must have been the biggest decision of his life to leave his husband like that." Aiba had only met Sho a few times and thought that he seemed like a considerate guy, but if what Jun had told him was true, then he had obviously lost himself somewhere along the way. "But I promise to look after him. He's my best friend after all."

++++

When Jun woke up, the apartment was in darkness and Shun was obviously gone. There were faint snoring noises coming from the bedroom where Aiba was asleep.

He guessed that it Shun had been able to figure out where he was then Sho would probably soon be able to track him down also. The thought of that both thrilled and scared him in equal measure. He loved Sho and missed him dearly, but he was also enjoying this new phase in his life. He wondered if it was possible to find some sort of compromise between the two.

++++

Sho was becoming more distraught with every passing day. It was two weeks and he still had received no word from Jun. Maybe it really was over between them.

He barely looked up when Nino entered the office with his third cup of coffee for the day and it was only eleven o'clock. Sleep had been impossible for him for the past week. He was too lonely in his big bed, instead moving into the guest room, taking Jun's pillow with him to cuddle in the middle of the night.

"I know where he is," Nino said as he placed the cup carefully down in front of Sho.

"Where? Is he safe? Should I go there now?" Sho fired a string of questions as he leapt to his feet.

"In answer to all of your questions in sequence," Nino replied as he sat down, "He's staying with his friend Aiba. He's perfectly safe and even has a job. And no, I think that if you go there he might run away again."

Sho was ashamed. How could he have not remembered Aiba? He had been unable to think of a single friend of Jun's when Nino had asked him a week ago. He was beginning to get an idea of just how isolated Jun must have felt.

"So what do you suggest then?" Sho asked as he picked up his drink with a shaking hand.

"What if I go and test the waters? See if he's willing to speak to you?"

"Thank you Nino. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Just remember this when bonus time comes around," Nino said as he went to organize his journey.

++++

Jun was painting the café corner wall with primer when he heard a familiar nasal voice behind him speaking with Ohno.

All of the blood seemed to rush from his head, leaving him completely dizzy. He tried to climb down from his perch on the step ladder but the room was spinning too much. Unable to retain his grip on the rungs, he slipped and fell towards the floor.

Fortunately for him and unfortunately for his rescuer, Chinen saw this happen as if in slow motion. He rushed across the shop and attempted to catch Jun, but due to his small size he ended up underneath the taller man, breaking his fall with his own body.

Alerted by the clattering of the ladder and the sound that Chinen made, which resembled a deflating balloon, Aiba rushed to help also.

Jun lay completely limp for a few moments before he began to feebly disentangle himself from a desperately wheezing Chinen.

Before Nino found a chance to speak, he found himself firmly shepherded out the front door along with the only other customer in the bakery at that particular time by a very concerned and apologetic Ohno who turned the 'Open 24hrs' sign to 'closed' for the first time since opening.

Nino was horrified by what had just happened and had a terrible feeling that it was somehow his fault.

++++

"I'm fine," Jun protested pushing away Aiba's hands as he tried to prevent him standing up. "The paint fumes must have made me dizzy.

Chinen was enjoying his status as wounded hero, sitting back as the other employees plied him with cold packs for his bruises and medicinal cooking brandy to steady his nerves.

"You are not fine." Aiba wasn't training as a nurse for nothing. He had already learnt how to be firm when persuading someone to do something they didn't wish to do. "You are coming with me to the hospital for a check-up."

"But I can't afford it." Jun tried one last protest.

"You still have your insurance card from Sho don't you?" Aiba had been concerned about Jun's health since his arrival on his front doorstep and he was determined to make sure that everything was fine.

"No arguments. I'm not letting you work here again until you get the all clear," Ohno said, acting like the boss for the first time since Jun had started working there.

++++

Aiba waited around impatiently while the doctor ran what seemed like an endless array of tests on his friend. Jun's constantly fatigued state and continuing dizziness obviously had them concerned.

Once the doctor had left, promising to return soon with a diagnosis, Aiba was allowed back in the room to keep Jun company.

He hadn't realized quite how well off Sho was until now. The private room that Jun was in was as luxurious as a top hotel suite. Light snacks and drinks were freely available and since Jun had refused to eat or drink anything Aiba made the most of it, hoovering up the tasty treats himself.

Jun barely noticed, his mind replaying the sounds of the familiar voice that he'd heard behind him. It couldn't have been a coincidence; there was no earthly reason for Sho's assistant Nino to be in that bakery unless he'd been sent to find him and bring him back home to Sho.

Of course he wanted to see his husband, but he didn't want this adventure to be over at the same time.

++++

Aiba was amusing himself by catching grapes in his mouth after tossing them in the air when the doctor finally returned, almost choking himself in the process after being startled by her almost silent entry.

She patted him firmly on the back before saying "Honestly Sakurai-san you will have to be much calmer in future if you will be caring for your husband."

Jun blushed as Aiba nodded. The only way that Aiba had been permitted to stay was by pretending to be Jun's husband.

"A pregnant person needs as much support as possible from their partner," she added with a beaming smile.

"Pregnant?" Jun murmured faintly from the bed. He was thankful to already be lying down as the sounds of Aiba's excited shriek echoed in his ears.

After almost a year of desperately trying to get pregnant, this news couldn't possibly have come at a worse time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho has always achieved everything he's ever wanted in his successful business life. Why is it so different in his personal life? Sho has no idea that anything is even wrong with his marriage until he comes home one night and finds his young husband gone. Will he be able to find Jun and make things right between them again?

Nino went back to the bakery later, happy that it was open once more.

There was no sign of Jun or the tall, thin man that he'd presumed was Aiba. Instead the small man with a slightly flat face and dark hooded eyes was behind the counter. He looked at his phone every few seconds as if awaiting an important call.

Nino felt a twinge of guilt as he looked at his own phone, there had been three calls from his employer in just the last ten minutes alone.

In fact, as he walked to the counter it rang yet again, before he quickly switched it off. In his mind he could see the angry expression Sho would be wearing right now, but he didn't want to speak to him until he had further information on what was happening here.

"It seems like we have the opposite problem. I want mine to ring and you obviously don't," the man behind the counter said with a smile.

"It's always that way," Nino replied, with a smile of his own. There was something very comforting about not only this bakery, but the man who he was speaking to right at this moment.

++++

Jun had been in a daze since the doctor made her pronouncement of his condition.  In fact he hadn't heard a single word since. He'd vaguely registered Aiba signing some forms for him and taking a paper bag full of vitamins and leaflets on Carrier pregnancies, but it was as if it was happening somewhere far away and to someone else.

Jun's daze lasted until they arrived back at Aiba's apartment. He didn't even realize that he was crying until Aiba dropped the medicine on the counter and came over to sit next to him on the sofa and hug him.

"Why now? Why just when I am making a change to my life?" Jun asked sadly, burying his face in Aiba's neck.

"Don't you want a baby?"

"I did. I do. It's just that the timing is all wrong. I want Sho to want me for me, not just because I'm carrying his child."

"Then don't tell him," Aiba said, patting Jun's shoulder consolingly.

"But he has the right to know."

"I agree, but the doctor said that you're only about six weeks pregnant. That means that you probably have at least another six or seven weeks before it starts to show."

"Are you saying that I should lie?"

"No! I'm just saying that you don't need to tell him just yet. You still have time to sort out your relationship before then. You do want that, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Jun replied. "But I have no idea what Sho wants. Maybe he hates me for leaving. Or maybe he's relieved that I'm gone"

"Now you're being a melodramatic idiot."

Jun laughed and wiped his cheeks, saying that he was going to have a bath before dinner.

"Remember to not have the water too hot, it can be dangerous for the baby," Aiba chided gently, earning himself a glare from his friend.

"I'm not stupid. I would never to anything to jeopardize my baby," Jun said, laying his hand protectively on his belly without even realizing what he was doing.

"I just wasn't sure that you were listening to the doctor earlier."

"I wasn't, not really, but Sho has bought what seems like every pregnancy book ever written over the last few months," Jun replied. Sho had been so cute reading out snippets from the books and wondering whether a girl or boy would be easier to raise. But Sho's voice had faltered as he imagined his father's face if he didn't manage to produce a son first up.

As Jun floated in the tub, he imagined himself in Sho's position with all the weight of family expectations upon his shoulders. Perhaps Sho didn't have things as easy as he had always believed.

++++

Ohno sighed with relief when he read Aiba's text. Jun had been prescribed some vitamins and been ordered to have a few days off from work. He could have sworn that it was something more serious so Aiba's words instantly lifted a weight from his shoulders.

The attractive customer with the expressive eyes and delicate features was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Good news?" Nino asked, barely daring to breathe as he waited for the reply. He liked Jun very much and thought that he had done only good things for Sho's personality since their wedding.

"Yes, actually. One of my employees hasn't been feeling well, but it seems like he just needs some rest," Ohno responded with a smile that utterly transformed his face.

Nino's smile mirrored the older man's as they stood grinning foolishly at each other.

++++

Aiba was shovelling fried rice into his mouth in a way that was making Jun feel slightly queasy. "Did you think any more about keeping this a secret?"

"I don't know...Sho wants this more than anything else in the world. It feels wrong to not tell him," Jun said as he swallowed one of the pills the doctor had prescribed him. There was a high rate of miscarriages in first time Carrier pregnancies. The medicine that Jun had been prescribed lowered the risk substantially if taken for the first trimester.

"I don't mean forever, just until you two sort your feelings out properly. I just don't know how to make that happen though. Should I get Shun to 'accidentally' tell Sho where you are?" Aiba piled rice onto Jun's plate as he spoke; not at all impressed with the tiny amount he'd eaten so far. "You need to eat this. No wonder you're dizzy, you've eaten virtually nothing all day."

"Yes nurse," Jun replied, giving Aiba a mock salute. He did pick up his spoon and chew on a mouthful thoughtfully before answering, finding that he was actually quite hungry after all.  "I don't think it will be long before Sho comes here anyway. I'm sure that I saw his personal shadow Nino in the bakery before I almost killed Chinen. He is okay isn't he?" Jun liked Chinen a lot and had felt terrible at the time.

Aiba snorted, "Don't worry about him. He's tougher than he looks. He's probably already written a soulful piece of music about the whole incident."

"Well, he did sound like a deflating set of bagpipes..." Jun giggled.

Aiba snickered, but then realized what Jun had just said. "Nino? Are you sure?"

Aiba had never met the man but Jun had told him all about Sho's assistant and the way that he ruled Sho with an iron fist.

"I didn't see him, but I heard his voice. I should have known that Sho would send him to look for me," Jun wasn't surprised, but disappointed that Sho had sent someone rather than search for him by himself. That thought alone was enough to convince Jun that telling Sho about the pregnancy immediately would be a mistake.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to continue things just as they are. I don't want anyone else to know about the baby apart from us. Promise you won't blab?"

Aiba nodded vigorously as he made a zipping gesture across his lips before sneaking an extra spoonful of rice onto Jun's plate.

++++

Sho sat on the balcony with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Jun had often been out here when he came home, shivering in the cool air, but determined to try and catch a glimpse of the stars amongst the lights of the city.

He missed Jun. He missed his comforting presence, his smile, his laugh. He missed knowing that he would be sitting here on this balcony, waiting up for him, no matter how late it was when he could finally escape the office. He missed his warm and supple body, the way he would abandon himself wholeheartedly to their lovemaking, engulfing him with a tight heat as he filled him with his release. He missed holding him in his arms afterwards, Jun's messy hair tickling his ear as he buried his face into the side of his neck.

His parents had begun to pressure him even before the wedding day was over. Sakurai males had always produced an heir before their thirtieth birthday. Sho was already twenty-seven and they demanded that he start trying for a baby straight away. But Sho wanted time to learn how to share his life with Jun. His marriage was one based on love and respect, not a business arrangement as his own parents had been. He already felt bad about not taking Jun on a proper honeymoon, bowing to business and parental pressures and the need to prove himself worthy of his place in the hierarchy.

He had thought that he was doing the right thing by delaying for a year, but it had only doubled the pressure exerted on him afterwards. Somehow he had become so obsessed with the physical aspect of impregnating Jun, he had lost his way, and forgotten how to show his love during the very act which came from love in the first place.

Three days ago Nino had told him where Jun was and his first thought had been to storm in and drag him back home. But if he did that, would he ever see Jun smile or look at him with love again?

++++

"Jun! Welcome back!" Ohno beamed as Jun made his way into the back of the bakery. "You look much better."

Aiba and Jun exchanged a glance. Ohno wouldn't have thought that if he'd seen Jun with his head down the toilet first thing that morning.

Aiba had been forced to clean his teeth in the kitchen sink while Jun lay on the tiled floor of the bathroom alternatively vomiting and crying.

But when Aiba returned from his classes for the day, Jun was looking better than he had done in days; there was even a healthy flush of colour to his cheeks.

"Are you sure about going back to work today?" Aiba still remembered how Jun had been that morning.

"I'm fine now. I went back to sleep for a few hours and ate some of the special grapes your mother sent you. I'll buy you some more later."

"Never mind the grapes, as long as you feel better."

"Jun I have some platters to make up for a party. Would you be able to arrange them for me?" Ohno asked, dragging the pair back to the present.

"Can I help?" Aiba asked longingly.

"Absolutely not. Last time you ate half the chocolate eclairs," Ohno said.

"There was an odd number. I had to even them out..." protested Aiba as he was dragged away and told to clean the front window.

Jun smiled and hummed under his breath as he arranged the delicate pastries, pleased to have his work to distract him from his mixed up feelings.

++++

Sho was confused by the email from his health insurance company with an attached invoice for a hospital visit. Surely it must be an error. He hadn't been to the doctor since his annual check-up and Nino hadn't said anything about Jun being sick.

As he opened the email he could feel his pulse beating rapidly in the side of his neck. It was quite clear; Jun had been admitted to hospital for a series of extensive tests and released later on the same day.

To his dismay there was no diagnostic information, only a listing of the tests and their cost. Did this mean that Jun could be seriously ill?

Sho became even more distressed when at the very end of the list he read that they had done a pregnancy test.  He couldn't even begin to imagine how upset Jun would have been to have them give him yet another negative result. The last time he had taken one at home, Jun had locked himself in the bedroom for hours, refusing to speak or eat after tossing the used stick in the bin.

_”Jun, baby, please let me in. I’m worried about you.” Sho was seriously considering breaking down the door. Jun had looked almost terrified as he’d seen the negative result on the test stick and he’d been in the bedroom for hours now. “I need to reassure myself that you’re alright.”_

_The door opened a crack but by the time Sho was inside the room Jun had returned to the bed, burying himself under a heaped mound of blankets so that not even the smallest part of him was visible._

_“Jun, you don’t have to be so upset. I’m sure it will happen soon; we just have to keep trying.”  Even as he spoke the words Sho could hear the lack of conviction in his own voice. They had been trying for almost eight months now with no result. His mother was ringing him on a weekly basis and asking the same question every time to which he always had to give a negative answer. His father had even hinted that perhaps there had been an error in Jun’s diagnosis as a Carrier which would allow for the possible annulment of their marriage._

_“I’m useless to you if I can’t make a baby.” Jun’s voice was muffled by the blankets but Sho could still make out his words._

_“You aren’t useless. All of my colleagues are jealous of the beautiful husband I have waiting for me at home every night and the wonderful meals you prepare when we are entertaining,” Sho said as he pulled back the blankets far enough to reveal a mass of dark hair which he patted consolingly. “We just have to have sex more often than we already are. I don’t see how that can be too much of a hardship for you. But if nothing happens by next month perhaps you should look at going to the doctors to check that everything is working okay at your end.”_

_“O-okay,” Jun mumbled._

_“Now, cheer up sweetheart, it’s not the end of the world just yet.”_

_With one last pat, Sho walked from the room, making a mental not to ask Nino to send Jun some flowers to try and cheer him up as he heard the quiet sobs continuing to come from under the blankets._

The memory of his behaviour on that night made him feel a deep and burning shame. How could he have ignored the pain that Jun was feeling at yet another failure? How could he have been so blind to Jun’s distress? Until now he hadn’t even realized that he’d stopped showing Jun the depth of his love which had somehow been hidden by his obsessive need to reproduce.

There was no possibility of him waiting any longer; he needed to see Jun, if only to reassure himself that he was well. The thought of Jun being ill enough to be admitted to hospital terrified him. Even if he was rebuffed, he would confirm with his own eyes that his husband was fine, but he hoped that Jun would allow him the opportunity to take a small step towards making amends for his arrogant and hurtful behaviour.

++++

The next day, Jun was scheduled for the early morning shift. He decided that it would be better to not eat first, in case he needed to be sick again until Aiba reminded him that he needed to at least drink some milk with his pills.

Ohno was there as usual, watching over his rising bread dough like an overprotective parent. Jun wondered if the man ever even went home after he had caught him sleeping in his office on more than one occasion.

Jun's nose was assaulted by many different smells as he walked through the bakery. It was enough to make his head spin. He could handle the sweet smell of chocolate and caramel mixing with the tang of lemon and raspberry; it was the strong coffee that Ohno offered him that set him off.

Ohno was left stranded with his hand outstretched as Jun ran to the employees' bathroom, covering his mouth in an attempt to contain disaster.

When he returned ten minutes later, looking far too pale and slightly green, Ohno wanted him to go home. It was against health regulations to have a sick employee handling food. Jun managed to persuade him to allow him to work on his mural; this way he could still work but not be near the food or the customers. Since the café corner was temporarily closed while Jun undertook the refurbishments, it made sense to have it completed as soon as possible. Ohno was losing money every day by not offering an eat-in service.

Ohno reluctantly agreed, bringing Jun a warm croissant and a cup of tea after an hour or so, pleased with the progress that Jun was making. He was surprised that his employee had completely recovered from his earlier sickness. The way that Jun was happily chewing on the flaky pastry was a far cry from the pale and ill Jun from such a short while ago.

Ohno resolved to keep a close eye on his newest employee. He had a feeling that all was not well behind his cheerful facade.

++++

"That looks incredible."

Jun's hand jerked at the familiar voice, smearing the paint in a diagonal streak across the wall. He was scared to turn around, instead he fixed his gaze on the paint smear, attempting to repair the damage before the paint dried.

"Please look at me."

Knowing that if he did, he would be lost, Jun shook his head, instead asking, "Why are you here? I'm sure that Nino gave you a full report on my activities."

"I wanted to see for myself that you were okay. There was an invoice from the hospital..."

"You don't have anything to worry about. I can pay you back if you like, but it might take me a while," Jun's hand was shaking so badly by now that he was having trouble just holding the brush.

"Jun? Is this man bothering you?" It was Ohno, stepping in to sort out what he thought was an issue with a customer.

"Of course I'm not bothering him..." Sho blustered.

"This is my husband," Jun said, finally turning away from the wall. "He's just leaving."

"Jun, we need to talk. Please come with me somewhere more private," Sho said, stepping closer and raising his hand, as if to make Jun come with him.

Jun flinched backwards, making Sho drop his hand and back away.

"I'm sorry, but I think you should leave now. Jun obviously doesn't wish to speak with you." Ohno said, opening the door and gesturing for Sho to leave.

Sho nodded, not wanting to create a scene. "I'll be waiting for your call. Any time day or night, just ring me and I will come."

Jun stood as if carved from stone as Sho walked out the door. One look into Sho’s pleading eyes and he’d been so tempted to fling himself into his arms, but common sense prevailed. He needed to have all of his thoughts in order before he met with his husband again.

++++

Three hours later Sho was still sitting in his car directly opposite the bakery. Nino had warned him not to do anything stupid, but he'd done it anyway. He should have known that Jun would be startled by him just turning up unannounced like that.

He'd been shocked by the pallor of Jun's face and the fact that he seemed to have lost a great deal of weight since he'd last laid eyes on him. The emotional stress of the last few weeks had obviously affected Jun greatly.

The burden of guilt on Sho's shoulders grew even heavier.

++++

When Aiba arrived for his shift the last person he expected to see was Jun, still working.

"What do you think you're doing?" Aiba snatched the brush from Jun's fingers and forced him to sit on one of the rickety chairs.

"I'm working."

"How long have you been here?"

"Too long," Ohno said as he placed a slice of apple pie and a glass of milk in front of Jun. "Eat this and go home. And don't even think of coming in tomorrow."

"Thanks," Jun mumbled, taking a sip of the milk while trying to disguise the trembling of his hands.

Ohno didn't want to interfere with his employees' private affairs, but he couldn't help telling Aiba. "His husband came by. He hasn't stopped since. Maybe you can make him see sense, because he just ignores me and keeps working."

"Sho was here? What did he want? What did he say?" Aiba knew he was babbling but the words just kept coming.

"He received an invoice for the hospital visit so he came to see if I was okay," Jun said as he tried a nibble of the pie, before wolfing a few large mouthfuls of it down hungrily.

"Where is he now?" Aiba said looking around the room.

"He's sitting in his car across the street."

Aiba sidled over to the door and furtively looked across the road.

There was a large and expensive silver Mercedes with heavily tinted windows sitting directly opposite.

"Wow, what a car!" Aiba said as he sat down and helped himself to some of Jun's pie.” So he's been there for hours just waiting for the chance to see you? What are you going to do?"

"I think that I want to talk to him," Jun replied, only just realizing that it was what he wanted to do. "I'm not intending on going back with him, but I think that he deserves an explanation."

"Take him back to my apartment. I'll be here for the next four hours, so you won't be disturbed." Aiba said as he helped Jun into his coat.

Ohno came back over with two bulging bags full of still warm from the oven mini pizzas, quiches and tiny sugared donuts. "Here, you still look hungry. And remember, no work tomorrow."

"Thanks guys," Jun said as he picked up the bags. If only his meeting with Sho would be so easy.

++++

Through the tinted glass Jun could just barely make out the slumped figure of his husband. Sho was bent forward at an uncomfortable angle with his forehead resting on the steering wheel.

Jun tapped lightly on the window, waking Sho from his daze.

"Hello," Jun said before clearing throat nervously.

"Jun!" Sho's large expressive eyes were filled with sudden hope.

"We need to talk," Jun said, shuffling the bags nervously from one hand to the other.

"That’s all I want to do. I’m not here to force you to return with me," Sho said, jumping out of the car and rushing around to the other side. He opened the door on the front passenger side and escorted Jun into the front seat. His heart was racing at the proximity of his husband after such a long separation.

Jun was equally as nervous. After being apart from his husband for three weeks he felt his resolve to not return on anything less than his own terms weakening. Sho’s comforting arms were so close. All Jun had to do was fling himself into them and everything would return to the way it was before; but that’s precisely what he was most afraid of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho has always achieved everything he's ever wanted in his successful business life. Why is it so different in his personal life? Sho has no idea that anything is even wrong with his marriage until he comes home one night and finds his young husband gone. Will he be able to find Jun and make things right between them again?

"Would you like a beer?" Jun asked nervously as he held out a can towards Sho.

"Thanks, but just the one since I still need to drive home," Sho said as he accepted it and a glass. "Aren't you having one?"

"Um, no." Jun took a bottle of milk out of the fridge for himself; after constantly throwing up nearly everything he ate he figured that the baby needed as much nourishment as it could get at the moment and for some odd reason milk seemed to agree with his rebellious stomach. "The doctor told me that I shouldn't drink alcohol at this time," he said as he took one of his pills, washing it down with the cold milk. He had been relieved to calculate that he hadn't actually drunk any alcohol since falling pregnant, even before finding out officially. Perhaps it meant that on some level he'd already known the truth of why he was feeling so strange.

It wasn't that he didn't want to have Sho's baby and perhaps it was selfish of him but they had been married for such a short time when it had seemed to become the sole reason for them being together. In the first year of their marriage their lovemaking had been spontaneous and loving with occasional adventures like the time Sho took him on the desk in his office while Nino was sitting just outside the door. But once Sho had declared that he wanted Jun to cease taking his birth control injections their lovemaking had become more like perfunctory sex with the aim of reaching their goal and less about their connection with each other.

Since finding out about his pregnancy Jun had cried many tears and none of them had been ones of joy. The feelings of guilt about not being overjoyed at first hearing the news continued to haunt him. Even though he knew that it was silly, on some level he felt that the difficulties he was experiencing with his pregnancy were related to his baby knowing that his first reaction had not been a happy one.

Sho wanted to ask more questions about Jun's health but he was wise enough to let Jun lead the conversation. Instead he sat down at the counter and tried one of the mini pizzas. He couldn't control his moan of delight as he swallowed the first and reached for another.

Jun sat beside him and picked up one of the remaining pizzas and munched on it with equal enjoyment. Sho couldn't believe his eyes, because the pizza had anchovies and onions in a lattice pattern across the top. Jun had always loathed anchovies, making Sho carefully scrape them off anything they came into contact with.

"Jun?"

"Mmm?"

"You do know that you're eating anchovies?"

Jun, who had been enjoying the taste until now felt his stomach rebel at the abuse. With an anguished squeak he rushed to the bathroom to throw up for what felt the millionth time over the last few days.

Sho hovered nervously, unsure of how or even if he should help. He was wracked with guilt that Jun was so nervous at meeting with him that it had made him physically sick.

Eventually Jun emerged, ashen-faced and trembling slightly. Sho tentatively reached out to take Jun's hand and guide him to the sofa. Jun curled up into a ball of misery, hugging his stomach and squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

Sho had to strain his ears to hear when Jun mumbled, "Sorry...we're supposed to be discussing us and our future..."

"Does that mean that there still is an 'us'?" Sho asked with a surge of hope.

Jun nodded slightly as he felt himself drifting. He tried to fight it, but even though Sho was standing there looking at him expectantly he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore as deep exhaustion struck once again dragging him into sleep.

++++

Aiba began to open the apartment door as quietly as he could, then had second thoughts; it was probably better to give notice of his return just in case the couple were doing 'things' he didn't want to see. But there was no need for any of his tactics at all.

Sho was sitting in the armchair tapping on his phone while Jun lay on the sofa obviously asleep.

"I'm sorry to still be here, but I felt like I couldn't just leave him alone," Sho said, putting his phone back into his pocket before standing and stretching each limb in turn.

Aiba could sympathize, that armchair was the one he offered to guests that he didn't want to stay for too long.

"Did something happen?" Aiba wondered why Jun would fall asleep at such an important moment.

"He got physically ill while we were eating," Sho said, frowning at the memory.

"Oh." Was all Aiba said as he draped the blanket from the back of the sofa over Jun, who barely even stirred.

"You don't seem surprised." Sho pinned Aiba down with an intense stare.

"No, um, well, um he's been a bit under the weather lately." Not for the first time Aiba wished that he had the ability to lie; it was something he had never been able to do.

"So much so that he had to be hospitalized?"

"It was just for some tests," Aiba replied, squirming uncomfortably. "But once we got the results it all made sense."

"All of what made sense?" Sho asked.

"I was dizzy. The doctor gave me some vitamins and told me to eat beter and get some rest," Jun piped up muzzily from the sofa, waking just in time to rescue the situation before Aiba cracked. "I'm sorry about tonight; I guess I wasn't thinking when I ate those anchovies."

Aiba took the chance to bolt from the room, sure that he would have told Sho everything within the next thirty seconds.

Sho's phone buzzed in his pocket, alerting him to a missed call. His hand twitched in reflex as if it wanted to answer it, but he knew that if he did any chance he might have with Jun would almost certainly be gone.

"Jun, baby, I don't fully understand why this has happened, but I want to make things right between us. May I see you again? There’s so much to sort out between us.”

"I’m not going back, so don’t even try."

"I'm not here to force you into anything. I just want to see you and spend time with you." Sho looked at Jun with pleading eyes. "I miss you so much. Please?"

"Fine. When?" Jun didn't trust himself to speak more words than absolutely necessary as he fought down the urge to leap up and bury himself in Sho's arms.

"Tomorrow? Unless you have other plans?"

"He doesn't," Aiba yelled from the kitchen. "He has the day off."

"But you will have to drive home tonight and then drive all the way back here again..."

"I don't care. If I get to see you then it will be more than worth it." Sho could sense Jun wavering and wanted to press home the advantage.

"No. It's not safe. You could have an accident..."

"Then I’ll stay in a hotel tonight. I promise that I won't drive."

Aiba was standing behind Sho practically turning himself inside out making silent gestures of encouragement while Sho was looking at him with his dark round eyes, filled with hope.

Feeling completely outnumbered Jun finally agreed, but there was so way that he was going to allow himself to be rushed to a hasty solution. Perhaps tomorrow he would have more success in expressing his feelings to Sho about the issues in their marriage than he had today.

++++

Fortunately Sho didn't arrive to pick Jun up until just before lunch time. This meant that he'd already fought and lost his usual daily battle against morning sickness and was feeling hungry once again.

"I brought a picnic. You look like you could do with some fresh air," Sho said, not very tactfully.

"So you're basically saying that I look like crap?"

"No, no! I..." Sho stuttered.

"I'm kidding," Jun said. He was sitting with the window down, enjoying the rush of air against his cheeks and somehow it was putting him in a teasing mood. It seemed like an age since he had gone anywhere with Sho. The last time had been the horrible skiing holiday which had replaced his much longed for tropical honeymoon.

"Oh." Sho smiled his toothy smile at Jun before returning his attention to the road.

The journey took around half an hour and ended up at the sea.

Jun immediately tossed off his shoes and waded into the water, shuddering slightly as the cold water tickled his toes.

Sho followed at a slower pace carrying Jun's discarded shoes in one hand and the picnic basket in the other. As he watched Jun's animated face and sparkling eyes he remembered his abandoned promise of a tropical beach honeymoon. He knew that he hadn't been fair with Jun, treating him as someone who was there to entertain his business contacts and keep his house tidy rather than an equal and valued partner.

There was a picnic shelter just above the beach with a table and bench seats under a roof and Sho busied himself laying out the food while Jun dabbled in the water for a few minutes more before walking over to join him.

There were some delicious looking sandwiches of different varieties including egg, chicken and rare roast beef along with a tub of coleslaw. Sho had a selection of non-alcoholic cold drinks and some chocolate covered strawberries in a small cooling box as well.

Sho could only sit back in astonishment watching Jun devour a great deal of food; much more than his usual small appetite would allow. The change between the pale and ill version of Jun on the previous evening and this pink-cheeked Jun munching on an egg sandwich was astonishing.

After Jun finished the last strawberry he rubbed his stomach contentedly, hoping that his baby was finally getting some proper nourishment.

Sho reached one last time into the basket and pulled out a small cardboard box. He held it out towards Jun, gesturing for him to accept it.

"What's this?" Jun asked curiously.

"Open it and see," Sho prompted nervously.

Jun did as asked, laughing at the contents when he looked inside.

There was a single cupcake iced in flamingo pink icing. Written in red piping gel was the single wobbly looking word "SORRY".

"Don't worry, I didn't make the cake, I just decorated it," Sho said blushing slightly.

"You didn't go to one of those places where little girls ice cakes at birthday parties did you?" Jun asked, dabbing a fingertip into the raspberry piping.

"Um, well, yes actually," Sho admitted.

"I love you for this," Jun said with a laugh.

"Does that mean that I have a chance of winning you back?"

"You never lost me, not permanently, but things need to change if I'm going to come back," Jun replied firmly.

"Baby, I know that I've been obsessed with us getting pregnant..."

"It's not just that," Jun replied, pushing the cake away. "I need you to treat me as your husband, not one of your employees or one of your family servants. And I want to do something with my life outside of our home. I've enjoyed working for the first time. My job isn't important like yours but it makes me feel like I'm a part of society."

"Jun, I didn't know that you felt that way..."

"And that's exactly the problem. I need more; more from you and more from my life." Jun felt tears stinging the back of his eyelids but he refused to give in to them.

"If you come home with me I'll do anything you ask. Please give me a chance to show you that I've changed. I don't want to continue living like this either; working all the time and missing out on doing things with you, like this little picnic. I don't even remember the last time I saw the sun at lunchtime. Please, let me love you as you deserve to be loved," Sho begged, gripping Jun's hands across the table.

"I don't know..." Jun needed time to think, to put his muddled feelings in order. If he went back now, despite Sho's promises would they soon fall back into the same old routine?

"How about this? I have to go to Hong Kong for two weeks. You stay here and think it over. And when I come back I'll come to you again and ask for your answer." The last thing that Sho wanted was to place too much pressure on Jun, just when he felt that he was making some progress.

Jun took a deep breath and agreed. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sho, and this was his best chance of ensuring that it would be a happy life for both of them.

++++

“Where do you want me to put this?” Aiba asked as he hefted the large tin of paint towards where Jun was working on the mural.

“Oh anywhere, I can always shift it again later,” Jun replied, distractedly sucking on the end of his paintbrush.

“No you most certainly will not. You know what the doctor said about lifting things or overexerting yourself,” Aiba said sternly.

“I feel fine. I wish you’d stop fussing.”

Aiba knew that he was probably nagging Jun too much, but the strain of being the only one apart from Jun himself who knew about the pregnancy was beginning to wear him down.

The doctor had done an eight week scan and everything appeared fine, but some of Jun’s blood levels were slightly abnormal so she had prescribed him further medication to assist in stabilising the pregnancy. Her recommendation had been for Jun to not travel long distances and to try and rest as much as possible.

Jus was being stubborn as usual, continuing to work on the mural and helping to serve customers when things became busy.

Aiba was sorely tempted to let Ohno know, since he was expecting Jun to be able to do the same things as everyone else, including carrying heavy trays of baked goods to refill the front cabinets. So far he’d been able to rush over and take care of things before anyone noticed, but covering for his friend was a constant struggle.

Jun was also aware of this and was constantly apologising to Aiba for the extra work he was causing him. Apart from paying towards the rent, Jun had been buying some small luxury items to brighten up the somewhat dingy apartment as a way of showing his appreciation. Aiba was delighted with the change in his surroundings; Jun seemed to have the knack of making a few little extra touches change the entire feel of a room.

Sho would return in a few days, when Jun would have to come to a decision about his future, but until then he just wanted to concentrate on getting the mural finished.

++++

“So how long are you planning on hiding the truth from Sho?”

Jun froze in place, before slowly turning around to face Nino, who was looking at him with a triumphant expression on his face.

“What are you doing here?” Jun had never seen Nino in casual clothes before and he noted that they made him look even younger that would seem possible. He hoped that by ignoring Nino’s question he could at least try to keep his secret intact for a while longer. “Are you stalking me in your spare time?”

“I happen to be taking a few vacation days while Sakurai-san is in Hong Kong and I came to visit someone. Figuring out your secret is just a bonus,” Nino said smugly, pushing his sunglasses up on top of his head.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jun replied, twisting the paintbrush nervously in his hands.

Nino moved close enough to whisper. He didn’t intend to give Jun’s secret away; he just wanted things to be fair on Sho. “The fact that you’re obviously pregnant.”

Jun’s face paled, causing Nino to grip his arm in case he fainted.

“Nino let go of me,” Jun said in a low voice.

“I’m just trying to stop you falling on your face,” Nino hissed back.

Ohno had obviously seen them as he bustled meaningfully over towards the pair.

Jun braced himself for an onslaught of questions, but Ohno apparently wasn’t interested in him at all.

“Kazu, you’re early,” Ono said excitedly.

“Traffic was lighter than I expected,” Nino replied with a faint blush.

“I’ll still be about another twenty minutes,” Ohno replied with a matching flush to his cheeks. “Maybe you could wait in my office and Jun could keep you company? He’s overdue for a break anyway.”

“That would be fine Satoshi. Do you mind if I help myself to some coffee?” Nino asked.

Jun couldn’t believe his ears at the excessively shy flirting that was happening around him and the fact that the other two were on a first name basis after apparently only one previous meeting.  Chinen had taken great pleasure in gossiping about the long conversation between their boss and an unknown and extremely good looking young man with sharp eyes and thin lips who may have been in the bakery at the time of the accident but he was a little fuzzy on that point.

“Please, and take these to have with it,” Ohno said as he thrust a plate of chocolate croissants into Nino’s hands.

The plate almost fell when their fingertips brushed against each other and they both automatically flinched. Fortunately Jun’s reflexes were still working and he managed to snatch it up before disaster struck.

Jun was dying to know what was going on between Nino and the baker, but he knew that he was going to have to face Nino’s interrogation first.

++++

“I’m right aren’t I?” Nino asked as he sipped on his coffee. “I promise that I don’t want to make trouble for you if you are. In fact I just want to try and help you.”

Jun was about to deny it, but he knew that Nino would be a like a dog with a bone; there was no way that he would rest until he dug out the truth. If Nino meant what he said about helping, then it would possibly even an advantage to have him on his side.

“Yes, but what gave me away?” Jun reluctantly replied. He washed down one of his pills with a sip of water; even just the smell of coffee still made him want to throw up.

"Those pills for a start. My cousin is a Carrier and he took the same ones when he was pregnant," Nino said as he pushed a croissant over to Jun. "You can't take those without food or they will upset your stomach and I guess right now you're already throwing up too many times a day." He paused while Jun nodded and meekly broke off a corner of the pastry. "Of course there's also the fact that every time you go to lift anything lighter than a feather Aiba rushes in and does it for you. And I hate to state the obvious, but you were in the hospital after suffering a dizzy spell which I actually witnessed."

"Have you told my husband?" Jun asked softly.

"Of course not. It's not my place to interfere," Nino said, ignoring the fact he was interfering at that very moment. "Look, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I just wanted to help Sakurai-san, and you of course."

"But why?"

Nino looked down at the table, crumbling a flake of pastry between his fingers, "I'm not the type of person who makes friends easily. I have a smart mouth and no patience, I always have. Your husband is the closest thing I have to a best friend. He's put up with me for longer than anyone else in my life, apart from my family and even they want to get rid of me sometimes."

"Nino, you don't have to..." Jun began to say.

"Yes," Nino cut him off. "Yes I do. Apart from you, I probably know him better than anyone else on this planet and I owe it to him to try and help him now, when he doesn't know how to help himself."

“I appreciate you trying to help, but this is between the two of us. We need to find the way back to each other without anyone else’s interference.” Jun was firm in his resolve. “But I promise that I will listen to whatever Sho has to say with an open heart.”

“He has been in pieces since you left,” Nino said, wanting Jun to understand just how much Sho was suffering.

“Nino, thank you for being such a loyal friend to my husband. I will make sure in future that he shows you a proper appreciation…”

“It’s not about me trying to gain favour. It’s about me wanting things to be right again,” Nino said with a stubborn tilt to his jaw. “I came here because I wanted to make sure you were fine after I saw you collapse the other day. I’m on your side of this argument you know. Sho-san works too hard and for too many hours and it isn’t fair on you. But now that I know that you’re pregnant I can’t support you staying away from him any longer. He needs to know. It’s his child too.”

Further discussion was cut off when Ohno bustled back into the office, pulling his apron over his head. “I’m sorry I took so long. I’ll be ready to go in one minute.”

“So do you two have big plans for the rest of the day?” Jun asked curiously.

“No,” said Nino at the same time that Ohno said, “I’m taking Kazu fishing with me.”

“Fishing? Really?” Jun asked with a cynical twitch of his eyebrows. “Nino, I never knew that you were interested in fishing? Is this a recent interest?” Jun had a strong feeling that Nino’s interest had only existed since his first meeting with the handsome baker.

“I am considering taking it up as a hobby and Satoshi kindly offered to take me with him for a small taste of what to expect,” Nino replied with great dignity.

Jun tried to hide his smile. He didn’t think that it was fishing that Nino wanted to taste and he hoped that Ohno-san was on his guard.

++++

After the other two left Jun still made no move to leave as he sat picking up the last of the croissant crumbs off the plate. Nino’s words had struck a chord in him. He was right; Sho was above all things the father of this baby and deserved to know the truth of its existence.

There was always the possibility of Sho becoming very angry at not being told the news as soon as Jun himself found out, so exactly how to tell his husband the news remained a mystery. He was afraid that if he went about it the wrong way it could end up in disaster for both of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho has always achieved everything he's ever wanted in his successful business life. Why is it so different in his personal life? Sho has no idea that anything is even wrong with his marriage until he comes home one night and finds his young husband gone. Will he be able to find Jun and make things right between them again?

When Jun walked into the kitchen where Aiba was preparing their breakfast he noticed that there was a missed call on his phone. Sho was due back in the country at any time and just the thought of it caused him to rush back to the toilet.

"Pee or vomit?" Aiba asked matter-of-factly when Jun returned a few minutes later looking slightly shaky.

"Masaki!" protested Jun, his face turning a touch more green. Sitting down heavily at the table he eventually admitted, "Both. Why do I have to pee so often? I'm only nine weeks pregnant."

"It's the hormones," Aiba said with a smile, patting Jun consolingly on the back as he placed a plate of toast and a glass of milk in front of his friend before adding, "And at the moment, I would also say nerves."

Jun gulped and glanced at his phone which was sitting on the far side of the table and somehow managing to glare at him accusingly.

But when he finally plucked up the courage to look, after fortifying himself with some dry toast, he saw that the call didn’t come from Sho. When he checked the message, it was Shun inviting him to lunch and from the tone of his voice he knew that there was no possibility of saying ‘no’.

++++

Running fifteen minutes late due an unscheduled pee stop, Jun was dismayed to see that Shun had obviously already ordered the food without waiting for him. Not knowing that most food was making Jun want to be sick, Shun had ordered all of his favourites including the fried chicken that Jun had loved so much when he was a child. Unfortunately just the sight of it made Jun feel queasy. He wasn't the slightest bit hungry, but he was due to take his medication so to Shun's great surprise he ordered a glass of milk, rather than drinking the beer that he had already ordered for both of them.

"Milk?" Shun asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My stomach has been upset lately and milk is the only thing that seems to be able to settle it," Jun said as he took a sip and swallowed his pill.

"What was that?" Shun asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing really. What did you want to see me about?"

"Jun, I'm not stupid. There is something you're not telling me. Are you sick? I mean really sick?"

"N-no!" Jun stuttered.

"You were in the hospital and now you're taking medicine. What else am I supposed to think?" Shun hissed in a quiet but angry voice. "Don't lie to me. You're my baby brother and it's my job to protect you, no matter what."

Jun couldn't help himself as he burst into noisy sobs at Shun's words. It was like having an embarrassing out of body experience, as everyone in the restaurant turned to stare.

With a gasp of despair he dashed from the restaurant, leaving Shun scrambling in his wake, trying to collect his belongings and throw some money on the table to take care of the bill, calling out hasty instuctions to the staff as he chased his fleeing brother.

"Jun! Wait!"

Shun managed to catch up to his brother and steer him over to his car, pushing him into the back seat and sitting beside him.

Jun continued to sob helplessly, engulfed in a maelstrom of emotion; obviously caught up an excess of hormones, but unable to stop himself. There was no possibility of keeping his pregnancy a secret from Shun now. He couldn't leave his brother thinking that he was seriously ill or at this rate, mentally unstable.

Shun ineffectually patted Jun's shoulder in an attempt to calm him, but Jun continued to sob for some time.

"Jun, perhaps you should go back and live at our parents' place for a while if you aren't well..."

"I promise that I'm not sick, " Jun said, finally managing to gain control of himself.

"Then why do you look so unwell? Is it Sho? Something he said or did? He can be an insensitive idiot sometimes." Shun asked, stiffening with anger.

"No! I'm not sick...I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes, and you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else. Not even our parents."

"But why can't anyone know? And why are you still separated from Sho? Doesn't he want the baby?" Shun growled.

"That's why no one can know about this. I haven't actually told Sho yet."

"Jun! How could you keep this from him? I may want to punch him sometimes but he is still my best friend and I care about him a lot. Do you think that this is fair? He's your husband and he deserves to know."

Chastised by Shun's scolding, Jun began to cry again, but silently this time, "I know. I feel so guilty about not telling him. I wanted to change things and I didn't want this to cloud my decisions about my future, but now I know that Sho and this baby _are_ my future. I may want the freedom to work outside our home or do things even I haven't thought of yet, but I want to come home to Sho every night."

"Stop crying little brother, or you'll set me off," Shun said as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Jun's face tenderly before finally caving in and hugging him tightly. "I promise I won't tell anyone about this, as long as you promise me that you'll tell Sho as soon as he comes back from Hong Kong. You know, he's been going crazy since you left. That's why I wanted to see you today."

"I will tell him. I was going to anyway, oh bossy one," Jun replied sulkily, easily falling into baby brother mode.

"Fine. Now can we go back and finish lunch? I told them to not clear the table because we'd be back soon to actually eat it instead of just crying all over it."

Jun gave him a weak smile, "Okay. But I have one condition. Please get them to take the fried chicken away. It seriously makes we want to throw up."

"Deal," Shun replied as he climbed out of the car. "Baby, huh? So this means that I will be an Uncle?"

"Yep."

"I am going to be so awesome at it. Just as long as no nappies are involved."

"Okay, but I can't promise you immunity from baby vomit as well," Jun replied with a shaky smile.

"Eww. Now _I_ don't feel hungry," grumbled Shun as they retraced their steps back to the restaurant.

++++

"Are you sure about this?" Aiba asked as he watched Jun changing his clothes for the third time in ten minutes.

"I'm sure. Sho deserves to know. It's his baby as much as mine and to be perfectly honest I want to share every important moment of this pregnancy with him," Jun replied as he nervously checked his watch. Sho was due to pick him up in a few minutes.

"Are you going to give up your independence again, just like that?"

"No. I didn't say that I was moving back with him. Unless you're sick of me being here and working with you?"

"Of course not."

"I love him, and I want our marriage to work, but I won't give up my independence, baby or not," Jun said firmly. Over the past two weeks and after his talks with both Nino and Shun, he'd come to the conclusion that it was up to him to be strong enough to do what was right for the baby. Even though the news had initially come as a shock he had already grown to love the tiny speck of life clinging so obstinately to him against pretty tough odds. He knew that no matter what problems were occurring between its parents the baby deserved the love of both of them and he would do his best to make that happen.

Aiba had to answer the door when Sho arrived five minutes later since Jun was in the bathroom emptying his stomach for the second time that day.

++++

Even though it was close to sunset the park was still quite busy, mostly with couples strolling together, the boldest ones holding hands.

Jun kept his own hands firmly by his side trying to resist the temptation to grip Sho's long sensitive fingers. They were one of Jun's favourite parts of his husband, along with his bouncy butt and the prominent vein that ran down the side of his strong neck, plus his round expressive eyes...

"Jun? Are you okay?" Sho asked suddenly."You seem distracted."

Jun blushed as he realized that he had completely spaced out while thinking about Sho. "Yes, sorry."

Sho looked at Jun with concern; he was looking drawn and tired and possibly even thinner than two weeks earlier when they'd last met.

"Would you like to sit down? You look rather pale," Sho said.

"I'm fine. You're the one who just drove for four hours after getting off an international flight," Jun replied.

"I have a room booked for tonight. I'll be fine," Sho said.

They both felt strangely awkward, both with so much to say but not sure of how to begin.

Jun decided to take the plunge first. "Sho...there's something I need to tell you..."

"Jun, before you say anything please let me speak," Sho begged.

"O-okay."

"I've spoken to my father and told him that I'm taking some of the holiday time that the corporation owes me. I want us to have the honeymoon we never had. I want to make love to you on that tropical beach under a full moon, just like you fantasized about."

"Sho...I..."

"Please, don't give me your answer just yet." Sho gripped Jun's hand tightly as he continued, "It's not just about us holidaying together. I want our lives at home to be better too. I promise that I'll work less hours and spend more time with you. I know that you have your job and your friends here and I wouldn't ask you to give that up. We can move here if you like. I can easily work from one of our branch offices and commute to the city for important meetings. I know that I've been neglecting you in favour of work and I want to make it up to you. I'm willing to do anything to have you back in my life because without you my life isn't worth living."

"But Sho..."

"Please Jun, there's just one more thing I want to say." Sho's voice was shaking almost as much as his hands. "I don't want us to try for a baby until you decide you're ready, no matter how long that might take. From now on I want us to make all the important decisions together as a team."

"Sho, about the baby... There's something you need to know..."

Sho felt his heart sink to the floor. "You don't want to have one...with me?"

"No! No, that's not what I meant," Jun gripped Sho's cheeks, forcing him to meet his eyes. The words were coming out all wrong. "I meant that it's too late to decide to delay having a baby, because we're already expecting one."

"I don't understand..." Sho couldn't quite grasp what Jun was trying to tell him.

"I'm pregnant Sho. You're going to be a father," Jun said.

"But how? When did this happen?"

"I think we all know the answer to how," Jun replied. "As to when, about nine weeks ago."

With an exclamation of joy Sho picked Jun up and spun him around in a dizzying circle, stopping only when Jun squawked in distress as his stomach fought to keep with the rest of him.

“Sorry. Are you all right?” Sho asked with concern.

“Yes but you came within a hair's breadth of me throwing up on you.” Jun panted.

“I wouldn’t even care if you did.”

“Oh, I think you would. You haven’t had the pleasure of seeing me first thing in the morning when I’m at my worst.”

“No. I haven’t,” Sho said sadly.

“And that’s entirely my fault,” Jun said, instantly teetering on the edge of tears once more. "I had no right to keep the news from you. I'm so sorry."

“Please don’t cry sweetheart,” Sho said, stroking Jun’s cheek. "It doesn't matter now. I couldn't be any happier."

“I’ve missed you so much,” cried Jun as he flung himself on Sho hugging him tightly and burying his face into his shoulder. No matter what he’d mentally resolved before this meeting, he knew that he didn’t want to spend any further time away from Sho.

“Come, I want you to spend the night with me,” Sho said after they finally separated, both of them looking quite teary.

“What will the hotel staff say when they see you smuggling a strange man up to your single room?” Jun asked, smiling for the first time.

“They will say that I am extremely fortunate,” Sho joked.

++++

Jun followed Sho slowly into the room, feeling almost dizzy with nerves. Contrary to Sho's talk of a single room, it was actually a large and pleasantly decorated suite.

"I think perhaps you should rest for a bit. You still look terribly pale," Sho said after hanging up Jun's coat.

"I do feel a little lightheaded," Jun admitted. He hadn't been able to keep down much of either breakfast or lunch after a mostly sleepless night.

Sho made sure that Jun was comfortable on the bed before removing his own coat and dimming the lights a little. “Perhaps I should order us some dinner. You must be hungry since you’re eating for two now.”

“I’m not particularly hungry most of the time. The morning sickness is still really bad and sometimes lasts all day,” Jun replied with a sigh.

“You still need to eat. I’ll order you anything you want.” Sho said as he sat down on the bed next to his husband. He hesitantly ran a hand over Jun’s belly, frightened that Jun would reject such an intimate gesture. “It’s hard to imagine that there’s a baby in there.”

Jun smiled fondly at Sho, amused by the wonder in his voice. “There certainly is and I have the picture to prove it,” he replied as he reached over and picked up his wallet from the table beside the bed and pulled out the photograph taken at his eight week scan.

Sho took the picture reverentially, running the tip of his finger gently over the little blob in the middle of the picture.

“It's beautiful,” he breathed.

“If you can call a jelly bean shaped blob beautiful,” Jun joked even though he was just as enraptured by the fuzzy blob as Sho was.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you as soon as I found out. It’s just that I was so confused and emotional about us and about our relationship; and of course I now know that it was because of this little bean as well,” Jun said softly.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for you. I’m a terrible husband,” said Sho as he carefully placed the photo back in Jun’s wallet.

"Never say that." Jun hissed, suddenly angry, not with Sho, but with himself. "You are a good husband, but one who has too many pressures to deal with. I'm the gutless one. I should have spoken to you about our problems rather than running away like a coward."

"I guess we are both a big pair of idiots," Sho agreed, holding Jun's hand and soothingly stroking the soft skin on the inside of his wrist. "May I kiss you?" He wanted to comfort Jun but he was unsure of his rights, not wanting to do something that Jun wasn't comfortable with.

"You don't need to ask for permission. You're still my husband, and I still love you. We just need to think about the way we live our lives," Jun said, feeling teary once again.

"My Beauty," Sho said softly before pressing a chaste kiss to Jun's lips and stroking his hair.

"I told you not to call me that," Jun mumbled drowsily, falling asleep before he could hear Sho's response.

++++

"Jun, the food is here." Sho stroked the side of Jun's face to wake him gently. He'd left him to sleep for an hour before placing the order.

"Mmmm?" Jun was disoriented for a moment as he woke in unfamiliar surroundings, but Sho's voice calmed him.

"Stay there, and I will bring it to you on a tray."

"I'm not an invalid," Jun said crankily as he pushed Sho's hand away and climbed stiffly off the bed.

Sho wasn't surprised; Jun was never the happiest of people when he first woke.

"It will probably make me sick anyway," Jun grumbled as he took a seat at the small table.

"I chose it specially in the hopes that you will be able to keep it down," Sho said as he uncovered the plate. "Cold chicken salad with a glass of ice cold milk. According to the baby books, you need protein and fats and if you have the meat cold there is no smell to make you sick."

Jun was sceptical at first, but he was soon plowing through the plate with every sign of enjoyment. He took out one of his pills and washed it down with the milk causing Sho to stop eating his own meal to stare in concern.

"Jun, what is that medicine you just took?"

"It's to help stabilize the pregnancy," Jun said. Hastily adding, "It's only a precaution," when he saw that Sho was about to panic. "But I'm afraid that the honeymoon trip will have to be delayed a little. I'm not allowed to travel much at the moment. The doctors want to be sure that the baby will...will stick with me..."

Sho was on his feet in an instant, kneeling beside Jun and clutching his hand, "You've been going through all of this alone? I'm so, so sorry."

"Um, Aiba knows and he's been looking after me. I'm sorry you aren't the first to know..."

"The hospital visit?"

"Mmm, he's the one that persuaded me to go. He's studying to be a nurse, remember?"

To Sho's great shame, he didn't remember. When Jun talked about his friend he'd obviously barely listened, constantly preoccupied with his own work issues or problems with his parents.

"You aren't mad are you?" Jun asked hesitantly, feeling guilty that he hadn't told Sho right away.

"No! In fact I am happy that you had someone to support you, and I'll thank him next time we meet."

Somewhat reassured Sho returned to his own meal. "May I go with you on your next medical appointment? There are questions that I'd like to ask the doctor. I understand if you don't want me there though..." Sho said in a tiny voice.

"I'd love it if you could." Jun wanted to make up to Sho for him missing out on the earliest stages of this pregnancy.

"It's a date then, now finish your food. We want this baby to grow big and strong," Sho said, handing Jun his fork.

Jun rolled his eyes at Sho's mothering, but he was secretly pleased at the loving attention.

++++

"I can sleep on the sofa," Sho said as he tucked Jun into bed.

"It's your room," Jun protested. "We can share the bed."

"I don't want to pressure you."

"Were you planning on a bout of outrageously athletic lovemaking?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then it's fine," Jun said, folding back the covers on the opposite side of the bed. "I wouldn't mind a cuddle though."

"Really?" Sho's face lit up as he hastily jumped into bed before Jun changed his mind.

"Of course. I missed you," Jun said as he wriggled over to Sho's side of the bed.

"Me too baby. Me too." Sho wrapped his arms and legs around Jun, enjoying his solid warmth for the first time in so very long.

Their kisses were gentle and loving as their bodies relaxed into each other.

"We still need to sort things out properly," Jun said sleepily.

"I know, but just sleep for now, my love," Sho said.

Sho had already decided what needed to be done, whether his family approved of his plans or not. There was no way that now that he had Jun back in his arms he was ever going to let him go again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho has always achieved everything he's ever wanted in his successful business life. Why is it so different in his personal life? Sho has no idea that anything is even wrong with his marriage until he comes home one night and finds his young husband gone. Will he be able to find Jun and make things right between them again?

Jun hummed softly to himself as he dabbed the paint onto the wall. The mural was finally almost finished. It would have been done long before now if not for his overprotective husband hovering over him and his employer refusing to allow him to work for more than four hours at a time. His doctor had also ordered him on bedrest for a week immediately after Sho's return and this was his first chance to work at it properly. The new tables and chairs were already in place although still wrapped in their protective plastic sheeting.

Aiba came over to admire the seascape and to bring Jun a small fruit tart and a glass of milk.

"More food?" Jun sighed, putting down his brush and wiping his hands on a clean rag.

"You know he doesn't like to think of you going hungry," Aiba replied with a grin.

Ever since Ohno had found out about the pregnancy he'd been plying Jun with snacks every couple of hours. Sho had agreed, quoting yet another of his baby books which stated that multiple small meals are better in the early stages of pregnancy.

"That looks delicious. I think that I will have one of those as well," Sho piped up from one of the tables where he was tapping away at his laptop.

"Oh no you won't," Jun countered. "Anyone would think that you are the one having the baby."

Since he'd begun working remotely, joining Jun at the cafe, Sho had been unable to resist the lure of Ohno's baked goods and had managed to gain a couple of kilos in only five weeks.

The doctor had forbidden Jun to fly until he was at least fourteen weeks pregnant so the honeymoon had been on hold. Sho however, had not been willing to part from Jun until that time. Luckily it turned out that his family owned an apartment building nearby, so he had relocated himself to join Jun. His family had been displeased at first, but when they learnt of Jun's pregnancy they had been eagerly supportive of the idea.

Jun had fretted about moving out of Aiba's apartment and leaving him once again with the full rent to be paid. Sho, grateful for Aiba's care for Jun, had offered him a small but comfortable one bedroom apartment in the same block at a greatly reduced rate. Aiba had been reluctant to accept at first until Sho asked him to keep an eye on Jun for him since he would be required to frequently return to the city for business.

The arrangement was working well so far much to everyone's satisfaction. Jun got to keep his job, Aiba now had a much nicer apartment and Sho was able to spend much more time with his husband than ever before.

But to everyone's great surprise, the happiest of them all was Nino, who had moved here right alongside Sho and was also in another apartment in the same building. He was overjoyed to have his rent taken care of by Sakurai Industries, happily squirreling away the extra income into his already impressively full savings account. Even better was all of the free food he was getting from Ohno-san which meant that his piggybank was getting heavier with every passing day.

"I'm glad that he's eating more now," Ohno said as he came through from the back of the bakery with a plate of sandwiches for Nino and Sho.

"He definitely looks less pale," Nino said, nodding his agreement.

"He is definitely throwing up less, but peeing more often," added Aiba.

"Sleeping better too," confirmed Sho, who had feared that his heart would stop beating when Jun's doctor had put him on bedrest, terrified that they could lose their baby. But now that the all clear had been given to travel, he was greatly looking forward to their holiday. "But still throwing up in the mornings," he added.

Jun tossed down his paintbrush and stomped over to join them. "I am right here you know! I can hear every word you guys are saying! Don't I have the right to just a little bit of privacy?"

"Nope," Sho said, pulling Jun onto his lap.

"Absolutely not," added Ohno. "We kind of feel that this baby somehow belongs to all of us."

"Well in that case perhaps one of you could throw up for me and someone else could pee every five minutes for me, so that I can get a break," Jun huffed.

"Sorry baby," Sho said nuzzling Jun's neck while the others scattered before Jun could direct his anger at them.

++++

With a sigh of satisfaction Jun stood back to admire his handiwork. The mural was finished at last. It depicted a ship sailing across a calm blue ocean. The sky was also a bright blue and dotted with fluffy white clouds. Perched on top of each of the clouds were delicately painted baked goods identical to those sold at the bakery. In the distance was a lush looking island where cupcakes hung from the palm trees like brightly coloured coconuts. On the side of the ship the name "Blue Fin" was painted in ornate writing and the somewhat abstract Captain manning the helm somehow managed to resemble Ohno, even though only his back was visible and standing beside him was an even smaller figure that bore more than a passing resemblance to Nino.

Jun had expected to receive a tongue lashing from Nino when he first saw it but instead he'd merely blushed slightly and reached out to touch the painted figures with a small smile.

"Are we ready to party?" yelled Aiba as he emerged from the back with a bucket full of ice and assorted drinks, closely followed by Ohno bearing a huge platter of finger food. It was time for the official opening of the new cafe corner.

++++

Customers and staff were still mingling and eating when Sho attracted Jun's attention. "We need to leave for the airport soon."

"Sure thing," Jun replied as he pried himself out of a slightly drunken Ohno's grasp, tugging him across the room so that he could latch onto Nino instead.

They slipped out into the cool night air and into the car that Sho had hired to drive them to Narita Airport. Jun immediately curled up into a ball against his husband and fell asleep, only waking when they reached their destination.

Jun had never flown with Sho before and he was surprised at how well known Sho was by the staff in the Business Class Lounge. He'd been so wrapped up in his own unhappiness that he'd never really thought about all of the time Sho spent traveling for work, spending hours in airports and transit lounges, doing his best for Sakurai Industries and to make a comfortable life for him.

"Sakurai-san, always a pleasure to see you," the chief lounge attendant said. "Not traveling for business this time?"

"No Ikuta-san, as you can see I have my husband with me today," Sho replied, gesturing towards Jun who was looking a little uncomfortable. "Jun? Is there a problem?"

"Um," Jun was unsure of himself, he'd never flown on international business class before. "I need to...you know..." he added with an embarrassed jiggle.

The airline staff immediately sensed his discomfort and directed him towards the bathrooms.

"I don't mean to pry Sakurai-san, but is your husband unwell?" Ikuta asked deferentially. There were restrictions on people flying with certain medical conditions.

"No, he's perfectly fine. He will probably kill me for telling you this, but we're expecting a baby, and he just needs to, um 'go' more often." Sho was unable to disguise the pride in his voice as the spoke the words.

"I understand perfectly sir and please accept my congratulations," Ikuta said as he made a mental note to speak to the cabin crew about Jun's condition. Sakurai Industries were very important to this airline and Sho-san was one of their favourite repeat customers.

++++

Jun sighed with happiness as he reclined his seat. He was beyond relaxed and comfortable. The cabin crew had been extremely attentive to his every possible desire, earning him some jealous glances from the passengers directly across the aisle. But he was just too relaxed and contented to care.

Sho leant over to make sure that he was snugly tucked under the blanket, pressing a sneaky kiss to Jun's forehead while nobody was looking.

He was determined to make this the best holiday possible for Jun and for himself also. Although they had returned to living together, due to Jun's problems with the pregnancy they hadn't yet been intimate with each other since reuniting and as much as Sho wanted to make love to Jun he was waiting for Jun to indicate that he was ready. He hoped that the balmy tropical sea air and relaxed atmosphere would put Jun in the mood.

++++

"Wow!" Jun exclaimed as he walked out onto the balcony of their villa, with what seemed like an entire beach of their own in front of him. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much," he added as he wrapped his arms around Sho's neck and kissed his cheek with a loud smacking noise.

"You honestly like it?" Sho had been worried about their secluded location and the lack of shops and restaurants within walking distance but he'd rented a car so that Jun wouldn't have to walk far anyway.

"I love it. It's perfect and so are you," Jun replied, kissing Sho on the lips this time and squeezing his butt at the same time.

Sho responded immediately by threading his hands around Jun's nape, anchoring him in place as their tongues danced together. They were both breathless when they finally drew apart, their eyes glowing with love.

"Jun, I love you so much."

"I love you too," Jun murmured, before yawning widely.

"I think that you should have little nap," Sho said tugging Jun indoors and down onto the enormous bed.

Jun wanted to protest but fell asleep before he could even manage to get the words of complaint out.

++++

Sho was sitting on the balcony reading a novel when he heard the first of the whimpers coming from the bedroom.

Jun was thrashing about on the bed, obviously in the grip of a bad dream as he cried out in his sleep.

Sho rushed to the bed and attempted to wake Jun by touching his face, but his husband was too deeply caught in his nightmare to be roused.

"Jun! Wake up sweetheart," Sho said loudly, climbing onto the bed beside Jun and taking him into his arms.

Jun's eyes finally fluttered open and tears of distress flowed down his cheeks as he cried out, "My baby! I dreamt that I lost..."

Sho grabbed Jun's hand and pressed it to his belly reassuringly.

"It was only a dream. Our baby is safe. Please don't cry."

Jun had never revealed to anyone, not even Sho, his terror when the doctor had looked at his latest test results and immediately ordered him to rest in bed for a week before repeating the same tests. The second round had come back normal much to his and Sho's relief. The doctor had repeatedly reassured them that he was now past the critical stage and things should go smoothly from now on. But in his heart he carried the guilt of knowing that if he hadn't already told Sho about the pregnancy their baby might have come and gone without him even being aware of it.

"I'm sorry," Jun sobbed, flinging his arms desperately around Sho's neck. "I'm sorry for running away and not dealing with our problems like an adult and I'm sorry for not telling you about the baby."

"Jun, my love, you aren't to blame. I'm the one who pushed you past your limit. Even if you had tried to speak to me back then I don't think I would have listened to what you were trying to tell me. It took you leaving to make me realize just how badly I was treating you," Sho said in between kissing the tears from Jun's cheeks.

Jun blinked up at Sho with eyes so full of love and trust that Sho had to choke back his own tears. Instead of allowing himself to fall to pieces Sho instead softly pressed his lips to Jun's trembling mouth.

Jun whimpered slightly before kissing Sho back with an almost desperate fervour. He parted his lips inviting Sho to slip his tongue in and possessively explore his mouth.

Their kisses soon progressed from mutual comfort to mounting passion.

Sho snuck his hand under the hem of Jun's untucked shirt, stroking his way up Jun's side until he reached the soft nub of his nipple, pinching it between his fingertips. Jun moaned and arched backwards, falling back onto the mattress, pulling Sho on top of him.

"S-Sho, please make love to me. I want you so badly," Jun moaned into Sho's ear as their half hard cocks rubbed against each other through the thick fabric of their jeans.

"Jun..."

"Please...it's been so long...I need you inside me."

"But Jun, what about the baby? Is it safe?"

Jun looked up at Sho with eyes half-lidded with need and desire, "As you just said a minute ago, the baby is fine...please?"

Sho gasped as Jun slid his hand down the front of his jeans and thumbed the head of his cock. That action pushed any remaining doubt from his mind as he latched his lips onto Jun's collarbone breathing in the much missed sweetly spicy smell of his husband's warm skin.

"If this is going to happen, we're going to need less clothes," panted Sho, grunting in frustration as he tried to reach Jun's cock. He had only now noticed how much rounder Jun's belly was making the waistband of his jeans too tight for him to be able to work his hand down.

Jun laughed and flung his arms dramatically up over his head, "Well what are you waiting for?"

Sho felt as if a great weight shifted from his shoulders as he joined Jun's gleeful laughter and began to hastily unbutton Jun's shirt as Jun did the same in return to his.

++++

Sho was careful to support his weight on his hands where they rested beside Jun's head as he leant over his prone body. The knowledge that Jun was pregnant and the fact that they hadn't made love since the day Jun left was making him nervous.

Jun's body was thrumming with heat and impatience. Sho had taken an extraordinarily long amount of time preparing him, unconsciously teasing him and working him up into a frenzy of desire but now he was (in his opinion) taking far too long to move on to the real action.

A startled squeak was forced out of Sho's lips as Jun wrapped his arms around him rolling him over onto his back and hovering over him with a predatory gaze.

They both hissed as Jun gripped the base of Sho's cock and began to lower himself down onto it. Jun moaned and flung his head back as he revelled in the slightly painful stretch as he took all of Sho's thick length into his body.

"Jun my love, you are so beautiful like this." Sho praised his husband as he reached up to pinch Jun's nipples between his fingers, making him cry out and begin to move his hips in a gentle rocking motion.

They continued to hold each other's gaze as Jun sped up his movements, rising up so that only the tip of Sho's cock remained inside him before sliding back down again.

Sho reached out and wrapped his hands around Jun's neck, pulling him down for a filthy open-mouthed kiss. They bit and sucked on lips flushed red with arousal, tongues battling for dominance.

Steadying Jun's hips with his hands Sho helped him to balance as he began to thrust up his own hips to meet Jun's on the way back down.

"Sho...harder...please..." Jun whined, digging his nails into Sho's upper arms.

Sho's eyes darkened the slight sting, lifting Jun up off his cock and reversing their positons, flipping Jun onto his back and pushing his knees up to his chest before plunging back into his welcoming heat.

Jun could only cling to Sho's muscular back as he was jerked backwards with each of Sho's forceful thrusts. He had long ago lost the ability for coherent thought; his only focus was chasing the need to come that was building slowly deep in his pelvis.

"Jun baby, are you close?" Sho panted. After such a long time it was hard for him to hold on as long as he usually did and he wanted to be sure that Jun was satisfied first before he found his own release.

"Mmm, so close. Touch me Sho. Touch me." Jun writhed beneath Sho as he spoke; raking his nails lightly down his back.

Sho licked the palm of his hand before reaching down between them to stoke Jun’s length with firm and measured strokes causing Jun to arch backwards, eyes closed with ecstasy as his orgasm neared.

‘Sho, Sho, Sho,” Jun chanted. “I love you,” he cried as he fell over the edge, his cum releasing in hot spurts between their bodies.

“Jun,” Sho grunted, thrusting a few more times before waves of pleasure carried him to his own orgasm.

Sho carefully slid out of Jun’s breathless body, slippery cum sliding out down Jun’s thighs afterwards as they lay beside each other trying to steady their breathing.

“I missed you so much,” Jun whispered as snuggled up beside Sho, ignoring the fact that their bodies were slippery with sweat and sticky with semen.

“I’m so happy to have you back in my arms,” Sho replied, pressing a series of tiny kisses to Jun’s face. “But not so happy that you are sticking to the rest of me,” he added, trying to peel their skin apart.

“Ow!” They yelped in perfect unison before Jun shot Sho a glare.

“Sorry Beauty, I think a shower is called for followed by a nice relaxing bath,” Sho said, attempting to sweep Jun into his arms and carry him to the bathroom.

Jun however had other ideas, wriggling away from Sho and stomping into the bathroom himself, calling back over his shoulder, “If you are very lucky I will let you into the bath with me, but only if you bring some fresh juice and snacks with you.”

“So, you only want me for my guava juice and macadamia nuts?” Sho pouted.

“Yep, that’s about right,” Jun replied with a laugh, greatly enjoying teasing his husband. “Although I may require you for sex again later on too as long as the juice is chilled to the perfect temperature and the macadamias are chocolate coated.”

Sho immediately perked up and threw on a robe before rushing off to the kitchen.

Jun laughed when he emerged from the shower and still heard faint crashing noises and the sound of cupboard doors being slammed shut.

He was floating blissfully around in the huge marble tub playing with the foam from the bath oil when Sho finally burst into the room with a triumphant look on his face. In one hand he cradled a bowl of macadamia nuts and in the other a slightly oddly coloured glass of juice with a large amount of ice bobbing around on top.

“I’m sorry, there were no chocolate coated ones in the gift basket only salted ones, but I washed the salt off for you,” Sho said as he thrust the bowl at Jun, who took the damp nuts from him with barely concealed mirth.

“And I couldn’t find any guava juice so I kind of mixed pineapple and some raspberry flavoured syrup that I found in the cupboard together,” Sho added.

Jun cautiously took the glass and took a tentative sip. To his great surprise and Sho’s endless relief it actually tasted quite nice. He nodded and gestured for Sho to join him.

Sho eagerly stripped off his robe and almost made it in before a cutting glare from Jun reminded him that he hadn’t showered yet.

After the quickest shower in history Sho practically flung himself into the bath and pulled Jun onto his arms. Jun sighed and snuggled back against him. Apart from their wedding night and the early days of their marriage this was the happiest either of them had ever been. It was a shame that they couldn’t continue to live like this always, but until reality intruded they had two weeks in which to reconnect and rekindle their love and they planned to make the most of every minute of it.

++++

The next morning Jun woke with a start, confused by the unfamiliar surroundings, only relaxing when he saw the familiar shape of Sho sprawled beside him. As usual Sho was taking up most of the bed and snoring loudly and Jun was tempted to poke him in the side as he usually did but the need to use the bathroom was more pressing.

When he returned Sho was sitting up in bed and looking worried.

"Sho? Is something wrong?" Jun asked as he slid back into bed and snuggled against Sho's side.

"I woke up and you were gone," Sho replied, holding Jun tightly. "For a moment I thought that you'd left me again. Stupid, I know..."

Jun had never heard Sho sound so vulnerable before. "I'm sorry that I left Tokyo without talking to you first. At that moment I wasn't thinking rationally; all I wanted to do was escape. I felt trapped and couldn't see how to find my way out."

"After you left me I spent so much time thinking about the way I'd mistreated you over those months and regretting every moment I treated you badly, every time I left you at home alone for hours and worst of all, every time I convinced you to have sex with me when I knew that you weren't in the mood because I was so focused on getting you pregnant," Sho replied tearily. "I couldn't sleep without your pillow in my arms, breathing in the last lingering molecules of your scent and imagining you were still there."

"I knew that deep down you hadn't stopped loving me, but you stopped treating me as if you did," Jun said as slow tears trickled down his face. "I think that you lost your way and I hope that things never go back to that state again, because now that I have our baby to think of as well I don't think I can give you more than this one chance."

"Jun, I don't want to offer up any more excuses for my behaviour; I will just promise that I will try my hardest to not relapse and hope that you will tell me straight away if I begin to lose my way."

They were both crying by now, but somehow feeling better at the same time. Jun suddenly pulled away and rushed to the bathroom, barely making it in time to throw up in the toilet.

Sho was right behind him, rubbing his back and brushing the hair back from his sweaty forehead with a gentle touch. "I'm so happy right now," he said.

"Happy that I am throwing up?"

"Happy that I am involved in your pregnancy, even the yukky parts. These past few weeks have made me happier than I could ever have possibly imagined."

"Me too. Every time I visited the doctor I wanted you to be there to share it with me, but I needed us to get back together for all the right reasons, not just because it was what was expected of us."

As they held each other tight each was equally determined to make things work, not just for the baby's sake but for their own happiness as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho has always achieved everything he's ever wanted in his successful business life. Why is it so different in his personal life? Sho has no idea that anything is even wrong with his marriage until he comes home one night and finds his young husband gone. Will he be able to find Jun and make things right between them again?

“I don’t want to go home. Can't we just stay here?" Jun sighed.

“Sorry baby, I’ve already extended our trip by one week. As much as I love being here with you and our little one, it’s time for us to go back to reality,” Sho replied, kissing Jun’s bare belly tenderly.

In the three weeks that they’d been in Hawaii Jun’s baby bump had grown considerably and so had his appetite; for both food and for Sho. Now that his morning sickness had finally almost completely abated and his body was overflowing with excess hormones Jun had become insatiable.

Jun sighed and stroked Sho’s cock possessively, working him back to full hardness although they had only made love just before leaving for dinner. Upon their return Sho had taken his chances while Jun was in the bathroom, attempting to change into his pyjamas and hoping for at least a little sleep before their early flight when Jun pounced.

There were many things that Sho could resist, but the sight of his husband sashaying towards him completely naked and with skin softly scented and damp from his bath was not one of them. Now it was all too late as Jun made quick work of removing his pyjama top as well.

“I have no idea why I even find you sexy at the moment,” complained Jun as he tossed the camouflage patterned clothing as far away from his sight as possible. “Where and why do you even buy these things?”

“Because they’re comfortable,” Sho replied with not even the faintest trace of regret.

“Hummf,” Jun grumped before kneeling down and taking his husband’s cock into his mouth. Not even ugly pyjamas could deter him from his mission.

++++

On their last evening they walked along the beach holding hands and watching the sun set over the ocean making the water look like liquid fire.

Sho suddenly tugged Jun's hand, pulling him over to sit on a fallen tree facing the spectacular view.

"Why are we stopping? I was enjoying the walk," Jun complained, eager to enjoy every last moment of their holiday to the fullest.

"I wanted to give you this," Sho said, pulling a soft burgundy velvet pouch from his pocket. "I want you to remember this holiday and how much I love you whenever you look at this."

As he spoke Sho pulled out a gold wire bracelet and slid it over Jun's hand. It was set with a black pearl that freely slid around it like a charm.

Jun looked at it with awe, turning his wrist to make the pearl slide around the twisted gold. "It's beautiful," he breathed.

"Not as beautiful as you," Sho said as he kissed Jun's brow and stroked his softly swollen belly.

"I love you," Jun said as he leant against Sho's side with a sigh of pure contentment as the sky changed from orange to deep red.

"I love you too, my Beauty," Sho said as he wrapped his arms around Jun's waist.

No further words were needed as they sat there until the stars came out and a shining moon rose over the sea to light their way back to their villa.

++++

Aiba squeaked with excitement as Sho and Jun came through the door of the bakery, Jun looking the picture of health and Sho struggling beneath an armful of gift bags.

"Juuun!" Aiba cried holding out his arms for a hug only to be pushed to one side as Jun made a beeline towards the guest bathroom which was closest.

"Sorry, but he's kind of in a hurry," Sho said as he dumped the shopping down on the table. "But at least he isn't throwing up much anymore. I can't vouch for his temper though."

"He looks like the holiday really agreed with him," Aiba replied. "Has he been eating properly? He needs as many vitamins as possible."

"Do you lot never have anything else to talk about?" Jun said suddenly from behind them, making Sho, Aiba, Nino and Ohno who had just emerged from the kitchen and had joined the discussion about him, jump in fright.

"Sorry Jun-kun, we were just concerned about you," Ohno said, backing away slightly at the narrow-eyed glare Jun was directing at them all.

Aiba ignored the glare and grabbed Jun anyway, dragging him towards him and squeezing him tightly before pulling away and looking at Jun with surprise.

"You have a bump!" Aiba shrieked excitedly.

Jun blushed and smoothed his shirt down over his belly, "It kind of popped out overnight about a week ago."

Aiba immediately stuck out his hands and laid them on Jun's belly, only to have them slapped away by Nino. "Hands off. You can't just grope a person like that," he said. Ohno nodded in agreement, immediately backing Nino up earning them a knowing look from Jun.

Aiba was looking abashed until Jun hastened to reassure him that he really didn't mind him touching his belly.

Ohno said happily, "I missed my best employee. I'm so glad that you're back."

"But I thought that _I_ was your best employee?" Aiba asked; earning himself an eye roll from his employer.

“You eat half of my profits whenever you’re here,” Ohno complained jokingly.

“I am your best taste tester,” Aiba protested.

“You call it taste testing. I call it stealing,” Nino said with a glare.

“Um, do you lot want your presents now or should I just hand them out to the next customers who walk through the door?” Jun asked teasingly.

“Presents?” Aiba squeaked, looking at Jun with puppy eyes.

Jun laughed and began to rummage around in the bags. “Ohno-san, this is for you,” he said as he handed over a rectangular box.

Ohno’s eyes became round when he opened it. “Fishing lures? Handmade fishing lures? A dozen of them? For that I owe the pair of you free coffee and cakes for life.”

Sho’s eyes immediately lit up at the offer earning himself a glare from Jun. It seemed as if Sho was determined to have a belly almost as large as Jun’s with the amount of food he had eaten on their holiday.

“Nino. A small thank you for always looking after my husband,” Jun said as he pulled out the largest package of all.

“A new coin bank?” Nino ran his hands admiringly over the tiki shaped container, while trying to calculate how many 500 yen coins it might hold.

“And finally for Aiba, my best friend,” Jun said pulling out a soft package. “I must apologise in advance, because one day I was feeling a bit tired and Sho went shopping by himself and this is the result.”

But Jun had nothing to be worried about as Aiba eagerly ripped open the package to reveal a stack of garishly coloured souvenir T-shirts and a couple of insanely floral Hawaiian shirts as well. He held them up in front of himself while declaring them to be absolutely perfect.

“I bought you this as well,” Jun added as he held out a tiny extra package.

Aiba exclaimed in happiness as he stroked the beautiful shell necklace with the tip of his fingers. They were smooth and cool to the touch and when he tried it on it was a perfect fit.

He immediately leapt over and gave Jun another crushing hug. Jun took the opportunity to whisper in his ear, “Thank you for caring for me when I was so at a loss. You saved me.”

Aiba acknowledged Jun’s words with an extra squeeze before Sho came over to pry him off his by now completely breathless best friend.

“And we would like to invite you all to dinner tonight if you are available?” Sho asked as he wrapped his arms around Jun’s waist and pulled him a safe distance away from a slightly tearful Aiba.

“We’d love to,” Nino said, automatically answering for Ohno as well. He blushed a fiery red as he realized his mistake, but everyone except Jun was too distracted by Aiba trying on three shirts as once to notice what he’d just done.

“I will be finished here at six,” Aiba said, his voice muffled as he tried to drag the three shirts off over his head at the same time.

“Seven o’clock then?” Sho asked, adding that he would text everyone with the restaurant details.

But at the moment his main priority was to get Jun back to their apartment and make sure that he was well rested after their long flight and drive back from Tokyo. If he had his way they wouldn’t have visited the bakery first, but he was quickly learning the Jun that he had reconciled with was more than capable of getting his own way rather than just blindly following Sho’s instructions.

++++

Sho tugged a complaining Jun into the bedroom, and pushed him down onto the bed. “If you nap for an hour you will still have time to get ready to go to dinner with the others.”

“But I’m not tired,” Jun complained. “Perhaps you should come over here and make me tired,” he added with a mockingly sexy eyebrow wiggle.

“You just got off a long flight,” Sho argued.

“It’s not like I was the one doing the actual flying and I slept on the plane,” Jun said as he began to slowly unbutton his shirt.

“Sleep,” Sho said firmly. It was taking every last scrap of willpower to resist the lure of a half-naked Jun sprawled across the bed. “I’ll wake you up when it’s time to shower.”

“Fine,” Jun sighed before settling down amongst the pillows.

++++

Jun had insisted that Sho joining him in the shower would save them some time. Sho had accidentally dozed off on the sofa and had failed to wake Jun when he was supposed to. Seeing that they were running late Sho had warily agreed to Jun’s suggestion, worried that Jun would try to seduce him.

In fact it hadn’t been Jun who made the first move when they were standing together under the warm running water, but Sho.

The sight of the muscles in Jun’s back working under the skin as he twisted and turned, rubbing the gel over his body had caused Sho’s dick to show an immediate interest. It was definitely all his twitching member’s idea to take the sponge from Jun’s hand and use his own hand instead to work the sweetly scented foam into Jun’s smooth skin.

Jun leaned bonelessly back against Sho chest as he felt his muscles give way to Sho's strong fingers. The feeling of Jun's firm buttocks rubbing up against his half-hard cock made Sho want so much more.

He nibbled his way up the side of Jun's neck as he reached around and stroked Jun's belly before taking his cock into his hand, using the shower gel to help his fingers to slide easily over the swelling flesh.

Slicking the fingers on his other hand Sho began the task of gently easing Jun's body open, a small groan slipping from his lips as Jun clenched around his finger.

"Yesss, just there," Jun hissed as Sho's finger found the exact spot.

Jun braced his hands against the wall of the shower as he pressed back against Sho's fingers as he slowly stretched him open until he had three fingers sliding in and out, fucking him with his hand as he continued to pump his cock at the same time.

"Inside me, now," Jun ordered, trapping Sho's heated member between his buttocks after Sho finally removed his fingers.

Sho was happy to oblige, steadily working his way in as Jun gasped and pressed back against him, impatiently taking him all the way in without pause.

“Harder,” Jun moaned, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the wet tiles as Sho thrust into him from behind.

Sho was finding this newly assertive Jun to be incredibly arousing so he was more than willing to comply. He began to pump into Jun at a fast pace, pushing him forwards with each snap of his hips, until Jun was doubled over, pressing the top of his head against the tiles.

Feeling Jun's legs begin to tremble and lose strength, Sho wrapped one arm around his chest pulling him back upright, holding him flush against him as he continued to stroke his cock with his free hand.

"Sho I'm close," Jun gasped, his whole body vibrating with pent up energy as his orgasm neared.

"Me too, my love, you make me lose control," Sho said as he fucked into his husband frenziedly, continuing to thrust even as he filled him with spurts of cum.

Jun cried out as painted the tiles with his own release, only able to remain upright because of Sho's firm grip on his body.

Sho hastily rinsed them both off and helped Jun out of the shower, taking care that he didn't slip on the wet tiles since his legs were still quite wobbly. Jun protested weakly as Sho towelled him down, for once too relaxed and shaky to argue about being treated like an invalid.

++++

Sho had chosen an Italian meal for the celebration. Jun had recently developed cravings for all things tomato and according to the reviews this particular place did the perfect Napoli pasta.

Of course Jun made more than one trip to the bathroom and while he was there for the second time Nino came in to wash some sauce off his sleeve which had been flicked there by an over enthusiastic gesture from Aiba.

Jun was standing in front of the washbasin, facing the mirror on the wall behind it with a most peculiar expression on his face. His right hand was pressed to his belly and his left clutched the edge of the basin as if for support.

"Jun-san, is every okay? Do you want me to fetch Sakurai-san for you?" Nino asked with concern.

Jun seemed to come out of a daze as he realized that he was no longer alone. "Oh, Nino, sorry I didn't hear you come in. I guess I was too preoccupied."

"You were holding your stomach, are you unwell?"

Jun laughed, "Quite the opposite in fact. During the flight home I started to feel the baby move for the first time. As you can probably guess Sho completely freaked out when I told him. The poor cabin crew had to bring him a brandy to calm him down."

Nino could easily imagine Sho and his reaction. "He does tend to overreact sometimes. You should have seen him when they swapped over the vending machine at work for one that only stocked fruit."

"It's such a new strange feeling that I can't help sort of spacing out when it happens," Jun added, looking slightly embarrassed. "It's a relief to know that our baby is healthy after such a worrying start."

"Ohno-san was worried that he was working you too hard and that it was his fault that you had to have bed rest for that week," Nino said.

"Ohno-san? I thought you were on a first name basis?" Jun teased as he used some hand soap to try and remove the spots from Nino's sleeve.

Nino blushed deeply, the tips of his ears turning a fiery red. "I'm trying to keep it on the quiet. If Aiba finds out..."

"I understand. Aiba is my best friend and I love him to death, but sometimes his enthusiasm can be a little overwhelming if you aren't used to it," Jun agreed with a fond smile.

"You're lucky to have him," Nino agreed. "And I guess if he knew about Satoshi and I he might be able to give me some inside information."

"He could be a good friend to you too, if you just give him the chance," Jun said as he dabbed Nino's sleeve dry.

The man in question burst into the room a moment later, "Is everything okay in here? Sho-san is going to have a heart attack if you're in here much longer."

Jun and Nino attempted to leave but Aiba blocked the doorway examining Jun with a critical eye, “So what aren’t you telling me?”

There was no way for Jun to escape; Aiba had been his friend for so long that if he even merely thought about not telling the truth he was instantly caught.

“I can feel the baby move,” Jun said bracing himself for excitement as Nino prepared to form a protective barrier if necessary.

Instead Aiba sagged against the wash basin with considerable relief. “That means that all is well with the baby and your pregnancy. I was getting a little worried that you hadn’t felt any movement yet as you are almost eighteen weeks, but every pregnancy is different.”

Nino looked at Aiba with a new respect; sometimes it was all too easy to forget that the good natured part time bakery assistant was actually going to be a nurse someday.

“So while I’ve got you here Nino, what’s up with you and Ohno-san?” Aiba said. Now that he was satisfied that Jun was fine, he was keen to move on to his next target.

“Um, nothing.” Nino couldn’t believe that his usually sharp tongue deserted him at the very mention of Ohno’s name.

“It’s totally more than nothing,” Jun said deciding to take Nino's decision to let Aiba in on his relationship in hand. “He even went fishing with ‘Satoshi’,” he added to Aiba as if Nino wasn’t standing right in front of them.

“Satoshi? Oooooooh!” Aiba said to Jun. “They are totally doing it…”

“It’s not like that at all. I just wanted to try something new…” Nino said.

“ _Someone new_ , don’t you mean?” Aiba said.

“Will you two shut up already?” Nino said as he squirmed with embarrassment.

Nino, who had just realised that he told his boss’s husband to shut up suddenly paled, “Sorry Jun-san, I didn’t mean to tell you to shut up and I hope I haven’t offended you.”

“Yes you did mean it, and I absolutely deserved it,” Jun said with a laugh. “And I will only be offended if you keep calling me Jun-san instead of just Jun.”

Any further talk was cut off by Sho thrusting his head around the door with an angry expression on his face. “Would you like me to get the waiter to move the table in here as well before the food gets any colder?” he asked sarcastically.

“We’re just coming Sakurai-san,” Nino replied soothingly, used to his boss’s moods. “I was just cleaning my shirt.”

“And I was just apologising for dirtying it in the first place,” Aiba added cheerfully.

“And I was just peeing, as usual, which is technically your fault, so you only have yourself to blame,” Jun said as he ran his hand over his small baby bump.

Completely outnumbered Sho made a hasty retreat. His annoyance had evaporated at the sight of Jun looking so happy. It was such a direct contrast to his pinched appearance over the last few months that they had spent living in Tokyo together, he only hoped that it would last.

++++

“I think that we need to redecorate,” Jun said out of the blue when they were in bed almost three weeks later.

Sho was almost asleep, but he managed to rouse himself enough to answer, “But the apartments are brand new. Why would we need to change anything?”

“Because there is no homely feeling in this building,” Jun said. “The colours are too cold.”

“But they were designed by one of the top design firms in Tokyo,” Sho protested.

“If they are so wonderful, exactly how many of them have been occupied so far?” Jun argued.

“I’m not exactly sure…” Sho replied, angry that Jun was questioning Sakurai Industries and indirectly, himself.

“I think that if you do some research you’ll find that I’m right. But apart from that I need to think about decorations for the nursery,” Jun said.

Sho sat up and looked at Jun in confusion, wondering how to word things. “But we will probably have to return to Tokyo soon.”

“Why?”

“My father allowed me to come here because of the problems with your pregnancy, but now that you are fine he will expect us to return.”

“Sho, you’re nearly thirty years old and you still allow your father to order you around?”

“He is also my boss,” Sho argued.

“Well, he’s certainly not mine. You can go back to Tokyo whenever you want, but I will be staying here where I have friends and a job.”

“But baby…” Sho said wrapping his arms around Jun, unwisely putting his emotional outburst down to pregnancy hormones.

“Don’t ‘Baby’ me. As far as I am concerned the only baby around here is the one that I’m carrying and I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure that he or she is happy. And I am quite sure that can’t happen with your parents controlling every aspect of our lives.”

Jun shrugged off Sho’s hands and dashed towards the bathroom slamming the door and firmly locking it behind him. In the heat of the moment forgetting his promise to talk problems through rather than just running away from them.

Sho was left standing staring at the locked door listening to Jun attempting to muffle his sobs on the other side, completely stunned by what had just happened and at a complete loss as to what to do next.

"Jun! Open the door! We need to talk about this," Sho called, banging loudly on the locked door, which only increased the volume of Jun's crying.

Cursing himself for his stupidity and for obviously frightening Jun with his sudden outburst Sho tried a softer approach. "Sweetheart, I will go and wait for you in the living room and when you are feeling more sensible we can talk."

"I am being sensible," Jun yelled from the other side of the door. "It's you who is being unreasonable."

"Is it wrong to be respectful of my parents and everything they've done for us? I love them too you know, just as they love both of us."

"Well I'm glad that _they_ love you because right at this moment _I_ don't," Jun screamed, opening the door a crack and throwing the pearl bracelet with force at Sho's head.

Sho managed to catch it before it hit the floor and broke. He clutched it tightly in his hand and slowly made his way to the spare bedroom, wondering how to keep both Jun and his parents happy at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho has always achieved everything he's ever wanted in his successful business life. Why is it so different in his personal life? Sho has no idea that anything is even wrong with his marriage until he comes home one night and finds his young husband gone. Will he be able to find Jun and make things right between them again?

"Good morning Jun, I didn't know that you were scheduled to work so early today," Ohno said. It was only five thirty in the morning and he was still baking the last of the bread.

Jun's eyes were-red rimmed dark holes in a face that was as pale as the dough that Ohno was shaping into rolls.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought that I might as well make myself useful. It isn't a problem for you, I hope. But I can always go away again..." Jun mumbled in a dull voice.

"No, please stay." There was no way that Ohno was going to allow Jun to leave looking the way that he did. He didn't want to be responsible for him collapsing in the street somewhere. "I need someone to slice the fruit to decorate the custard tarts."

This way Jun could sit on a stool at the bench to work and Ohno could keep an eye on him at the same time.

Chinen bustled about restocking the display cases and serving coffee to some early birds eager to get their first fix of the day. He chattered as he worked, mostly receiving grunts in response from Ohno and no response at all from Jun who didn't even look up from his work.

After a half an hour Ohno fetched a glass of milk and a warm roll and pointedly left them beside Jun. He was convinced that the younger man hadn't eaten anything all morning.

When he looked back in on Jun fifteen minutes later and saw that the food was still untouched Ohno knew that he needed help. As he walked through to his office he pulled out his mobile and after making sure that he couldn't be heard he dialled his go-to person and asked him to come around as soon as possible. It was stupidly early in the morning to disturb him but this was obviously an emergency.

++++

Jun was slicing the skin off a wedge of pineapple when he saw Nino heading towards Ohno's office. Nino was on the phone with Sho who was obviously still angry after their massive argument the night before. Sho had eventually slept alone in the spare room, leaving the master bedroom to Jun.

After lying awake for the entire night Jun had eventually given up and decided to go to the bakery. He knew it was cowardly, but he was far too tired and stressed to be able to handle another confrontation with Sho.

The sight of Nino and the frown on his face momentarily distracted Jun as he tried to cut through the tough skin. The knife blade slipped and sliced deeply through his left hand and wrist, blood immediately dripping over the cutting board.

Not wanting to go to Ohno and therefore anywhere near Nino and potentially have to speak to Sho on the phone, Jun decided that rather than seek help he would to go to the bathroom and fix the cut himself. He wrapped a dishcloth haphazardly around the wound and walked unsteadily across to the employee amenities, not even noticing that he was leaving a trail of red drops on the floor behind him.

When Jun removed the cloth from his hand more blood than he expected flowed down his fingers and dripped into the sink. He had never previously had any problems with the sight of blood, but obviously his pregnancy combined with his lack of breakfast was making him feel weak and dizzy. He tried to fasten the cloth more tightly around the cut but his other hand was shaking too badly.

Realizing that he was out of his depth Jun turned to call for help which made the room spin sickeningly around him. Things went blurry as he felt his legs give way underneath him and then black when he struck his head on the edge of the sink as he fell.

++++

"I thought you said that Jun was here?" Nino asked, now that he had finally been able to get Sho off the phone. He’d spent the last fifteen minutes making placating noises to Sho while gesturing desperately to Ohno for some help, but the older man hadn’t been able to come up with an answer to his distress signals, merely sitting and looking at him in with a fond gaze that made his heart flutter.

Ohno looked at him in confusion. "He is cutting fruit for me, just over there."

But Jun was nowhere in sight. Ohno was immediately on the alert, worried that Jun had left because of Nino's presence.

"He must have gone to the bathroom. You know what he's like."

Ohno walked to Jun's work area closely followed by a curious Nino.

"What's that on the cutting board?" Nino asked, taking in the abandoned knife and the red stains.

"It looks like blood." Ohno's heart began to race.

"There's more here," Nino said pointing to the trail of red drops that led to the bathroom.

"Jun!" Ohno yelled at the closed door.

"Is it locked?" Nino asked pushing past Ohno and trying the handle.

Fortunately it opened easily. Unfortunately Jun was lying unconscious on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

++++

"Where is he?" Sho was frantic as he rushed up to Aiba who was standing protectively in front of the door to Jun's hospital room.

"I don’t think you should see him," Aiba replied, refusing to move.

"He's my husband. You have no right to stop me."

"Do you want to upset him any more than he already is? He rang me at three this morning crying his eyes out. I wanted to come and retrieve him and bring him back to my place but he refused. If you really do care about him then you'll respect his wishes."

Sho sagged, "How is he? Is our baby okay?"

"The doctor is with him right now. I'm sure that she will come and fill us in when she's finished."

Aiba took Sho's arm and led him to the row of seats running down the corridor opposite the room.

"We argued. This is my fault. He was so upset last night and I was so wrapped up in my own anger...if our baby..." Sho couldn't continue as he felt a sharp pang in his chest.

Aiba was in no mood to offer Sho any comfort. "You're right. This _is_ your fault. He was happy. He had his job and you were here with him away from the pressures of work and family. What went wrong?"

"I told him that we would have to return to Tokyo."

"Why? What was so important?"

"My father expects me to return and he wants Jun and our baby to have the best possible life." Even to Sho's ears the words sounded weak.

"Isn't the best possible life one that’s filled with happiness?" Aiba responded with a glare.

At that moment the doctor emerged from Jun's room and looked around for Sho who immediately leapt to his feet, blinking nervously.

“Sakurai-san, you’ve been very lucky,” she said with a cold glare. “Matsumoto-san has concussion and he lost quite a lot of blood. He has twenty stiches in his hand and wrist but fortunately there has been no damage to the tendons.”

“Sensei, what about the baby?” Sho asked weakly.

“Your baby is fine at this moment, but your husband seems to be very stressed. Partners are supposed to be supportive at this time, not adding to the burden that the birth-parent is already carrying. This is your husband’s first baby and he has already experienced some problems earlier on in the pregnancy. I would urge you to do your best to keep him as calm and relaxed as possible or I won’t be able to guarantee a safe outcome for either of them.”

“May I see him?” Sho wasn’t particularly hopeful of a positive response after Aiba’s earlier words, but he couldn’t bear the thought of Jun lying there hurt and alone.

“Yes, but only as long as you promise to not upset him. When he regained consciousness earlier he was very agitated. Any repeat of that will not have good consequences,” the doctor replied sternly. “I anticipate him spending at least a week under our care, perhaps more depending on his test results.”

Sho suddenly felt very small indeed. Aiba’s glare backing up that of the doctor didn’t help much either.

++++

Jun was lying propped up in bed when Sho cautiously crept into the room.

Various leads stretched to important looking pieces of monitoring equipment and an IV was hanging on a stand next to the bed attached to a cannula inserted into Jun's arm. Jun's face was almost as pale as the linen on the bed. The room however was large and comfortable looking and decorated in soothing shades of blue.

Sho's stomach clenched at the sight of Jun's left hand and wrist swathed in bandages. It was his fault that Jun was overtired and had lost concentration. If not for their argument Jun would have still been safely in bed at home and in no position to be injured.

"Jun sweetheart?" Sho hesitantly stroked the back of Jun's unbandaged hand.

Jun's eyes fluttered open and he gazed at Sho with an unfocused gaze.

"Sho? Why are you here at Aiba's place?" Jun asked in confusion.

"You're in the hospital my love," Sho said as he gently stroked Jun's hair, carefully avoiding the bruising on Jun's temple. "You hit your head so things may be a little fuzzy."

"Hospital?" Jun's hand automatically went immediately to his belly. "My baby?"

"Don't fret, our baby is fine. You just need to rest."

"I cut myself. I didn't mean to, honestly," Jun said urgently, clutching at Sho's sleeve with his good hand.

“Just rest now Jun,” Sho said, bending to press a careful kiss on Jun’s forehead.

Jun’s eyes fluttered closed as he relaxed back down onto his nest of pillows.

Sho pulled a chair over to the side of the bed and took Jun’s hand entwining the long pale fingers with his own as he sat and watched over his husband as he slept, Aiba’s words of censure still ringing in his head.

After a few minutes he came to a decision. He stood and disentangled his fingers, taking great care to not disturb Jun as he left the room.

Aiba was still sitting patiently on the chairs outside the room waiting for the opportunity to confirm with his own eyes that his friend was safe. Sho walked up and spoke softly to him for a few minutes before shaking his hand and walking out of the hospital into the bright noonday light.

++++

Jun stirred and blinked at the late afternoon sun that was lighting the sky with a fiery orange glow. The blinds were mostly closed but the light was making its way into the room around the edges of the windowpanes.

He had a vague recollection of being at the bakery and Nino arriving but after that things were blurry. He moved his arm in attempt to push himself further up the bed and the stabbing pain running up his wrist soon reminded him of the knife slipping.

“You’re awake?” A pair of concerned brown eyes stared at him from close range.

“A-Aiba?” Jun had trouble getting the words out. His throat was dry, making it hard to swallow.

“Here, take a sip of juice.” Aiba held a glass filled with ice and a bendy straw up to Jun’s parched lips.

“I feel strange…like I’m not really here…and the light is so bright,” Jun said, holding up his good hand to shield his eyes.

Aiba immediately adjusted the blinds and switched off the bright light directly above Jun’s bed.

“Do you feel okay? Do you want me to call a nurse?” Aiba asked as he offered more of the juice to his friend.

“My head hurts,” Jun replied with a wince.

“You cracked it pretty good on the sink when you fainted,” Aiba said, brushing Jun’s hair back from the darkening bruise. “It’s a good thing that you have such a hard head.”

“Where’s Sho? Why isn’t he here? Even if he doesn’t care about me he should care about his baby.”

“See? This is exactly what I mean about you having a hard head,” Aiba said as he took hold of Jun’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He was concerned by the sudden rise in Jun’s blood pressure on the monitor. “Sho rushed here as soon as he found out about your accident and stayed until he knew that you would be okay. Don’t you remember?”

Jun vaguely remembered a strong hand holding his own hand comfortingly but he had recollection of speaking with Sho at all.

“You were fast asleep and he had something important that he absolutely had to do so he asked me to stand in for him for a while, but he promised to be back as soon as possible.”

“Did he tell you that he ordered me to go back to Tokyo?” Jun pouted.

“He told me that he thought it best that you both return there,” Aiba said calmly. “I don’t necessarily agree with him, but did you talk about this with him and at least give him a chance to explain his feelings?”

“I…I kind of locked myself in the bathroom, and then left really early this morning before he was awake,” Jun replied, fragmented memories of the previous night rushing back into his mind.

“So you didn’t actually discuss it?”

“I was just so angry that he didn’t consult me. I didn’t want him to go back to his old ways of just deciding what’s best for the both of us. I guess I wasn’t really fair on him.” Jun was picking at a loose thread on the quilt as he spoke, hoping to avoid Aiba’s eyes.

“Jun, you know I love you like a brother, but this time I think that I’m actually on Sho’s side.” Aiba didn’t want to upset Jun unnecessarily but he felt that he had to speak his mind. After speaking with Sho earlier he had a much better understanding of the pressure that he was under. “When things got too hard you ran away from Sho and came to live with me and when Sho said something that you didn’t like you locked yourself in the bathroom and refused to discuss things with him. Don’t you think that it’s time for you to start facing up to your problems instead?”

Jun glared at him. “So you’re on his side now as well? You want me to go away?”

“Not at all, I just think that perhaps you need to remember that soon you will have a baby to look after and that maybe it’s about time you started acting like a grown up.” Aiba tempered his words with soft strokes of Jun’s hair.

The whole conversation was making Jun’s head spin. He closed his eyes to steady himself as he remembered that Sho had been trying to work from here and Tokyo at the same time, making the eight hour round trip on a regular basis but always returning to him and their apartment at the end of the day, no matter how late the hour. Perhaps he was being unreasonable in asking Sho to give up his life and move here with him. Even though it would break his heart, perhaps he should agree to their return to their old life in Tokyo under the close supervision of Sho’s parents if it would make life less stressful for his husband.

++++

Jun was woken by someone entering his room. He figured that it was just the nurse coming to check on him and didn’t even bother to look up. Due to his concussion he had been roused from his sleep with annoying regularity since his admittance. But the rustle of plastic alerted him to the fact that it was someone else altogether sneaking into his room in the middle of the night.

He groggily switched on the bedside lamp revealing an exhausted looking Sho frozen on the spot as the placed a plastic bag bulging with takeaway food containers down on the wheeled tray table at the foot of his bed.

“Sho?” Jun asked huskily, squinting his eyes at the clock on the far wall of his room. “What time is it?”

“It’s a little after midnight,” Sho said tiredly as he collapsed into the chair beside Jun’s bed. “Nino texted me to tell me that when he was here earlier you didn’t eat any of your dinner because the sight and smell of it was making you feel sick. Obviously the hospital didn’t take into account your current ninety-five percent tomato based diet.”

Taking a closer look at the carry bag Jun tried to identify the logo of the restaurant the food was from. “This is from Osteria Martini,” Jun said slowly as he realized why the packaging looked so familiar to him.

“I wanted to make sure that you have a proper meal and I know it’s your favourite,” Sho said as he hauled himself out of the chair and pulled out a container of tomato basil soup. “If you don’t eat, then they won't let you come home.”

“But Osteria Martini is in Tokyo,” Jun said with a puzzled frown.

“But it’s your favourite,” Sho said simply. “I’ll just go the relatives’ room and warm it up for you.”

“You drove for eight hours to bring me food? I love you for it but have you lost your mind?”

“I was already there when I heard from Nino.” Sho put the soup back down and carefully sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Jun with a serious expression. “We argued and I made you unhappy. I’m sorry that I didn’t talk to you first and just assumed that you would be okay with us going back to Tokyo.”

“It’s my fault too. I shouldn’t have acted like a child and run away instead of staying and discussing things like an adult,” Jun said quietly. He was angry with himself for the tears that were pricking at the back of his eyes when he was trying to appear to be strong and mature. "I told you that I hate you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." Jun looked down at his wrist eyes widening as he remembered the night before. "My bracelet! I threw it...it's probably lost or broken..." he added in a broken voice.

"Shhh sweetheart, it's perfectly safe. Luckily I have quick hands or else I'd have a pearl sized dent in my head," Sho said as he pulled it out of his jacket and carefully slipped it onto Jun's good wrist.

"I can't believe I went so crazy without giving you a chance to explain," Jun was feeling quite ashamed of his irrational behaviour.

“I guess that our little cherry tomato in there has to take some of the blame for you being a bit overemotional,” Sho replied as rested his hand on Jun’s belly.

Jun laughed at the affectionate nickname that Sho had just made up for their baby. Since neither of them wanted to know the sex it was hard to not call their baby ‘he’ or ‘she’ when they spoke and ‘it’ was out of the question.

“When you look less exhausted and my head has stopped buzzing we need to discuss this calmly, without arguing this time.” Jun was worried by the dark circles under Sho’s eyes. “But first you need to get some sleep.”

“There’s nothing to discuss,” Sho replied, moving his hand up from Jun’s belly to gently cup his cheek.

“Sho…I…” Jun felt his headache worsen as his anger threatened to return.

“There’s nothing to discuss, because I drove to Tokyo today to speak with my parents and tell them that we will be staying here indefinitely.”

“You what?”

“My mother was upset at first, mostly because she wants to be close to her first grandchild. But my father was actually happy. He told me that he’d been waiting for me to finally exert my independence and that he wishes us well. They felt really bad about nagging us about getting pregnant straight away and felt awful when they found out that we had temporarily separated. All that pressure I’ve been feeling lately only existed in my own mind. I am the biggest idiot that ever existed.”

Jun was trying to understand what Sho was saying but his brain was unwilling to cooperate. “We can stay? Permanently?”

“For as long as you want, but we can talk about that tomorrow,” Sho said as he stood up and retrieved the soup once again, but not before pressing a lingering kiss to Jun’s slightly parted lips. He could see that Jun was looking extremely pale and tired and didn’t wish to keep him awake any longer than it took for him to eat his supper. “Right now you need food. I can hear your stomach growling from here.”

“What about you? Aren’t you hungry too?” Jun was eyeing the assorted boxes and guessed that they contained far more food than he could handle alone.

“Well, I did pick up some lasagne as well and some semolina orange syrup cake for dessert,” Sho said as a greedy glint lit up his tired eyes.

“Lasagne? With tomato sauce?”

“Um…yes…,” Sho replied with a worried look.

“Don’t worry, I’m not about to steal the food from your mouth,” Jun said. “As long as you bought enough food for three we should be fine.”

“I keep forgetting that you’re eating for two,” Sho said as he rummaged in the bag.

“I didn’t mean me. You’re the one who eats as much as two normal people.”

“Hey, are you implying that I’m fat?”

“Not fat exactly, a bit fluffier perhaps…” Jun replied as he looked Sho over, appreciating his extra-bouncy looking butt.

Their light-hearted bickering was interrupted a moment later as a very annoyed nurse bustled into the room and told Sho off for being there out of visiting hours and disturbing Jun when he should be resting.

Sho immediately looked at her with big round eyes as he pouted his lips. It took him less than three minutes to not only sweet talk her into letting him stay but she also volunteered to go and heat the food up for them and rustle up a juice for him and some milk for Jun at the same time.

“Is that how you act when you are negotiating a business deal?” Jun asked with a tinge of jealousy.

“No of course not; I was just doing my best for you and our little cherry tomato,” Sho said as he flopped back down in the chair next to Jun’s bed.

“You were right, you _are_ an idiot sometimes,” Jun said fondly as he gazed at the bracelet that was back where it belonged. “And that’s exactly why I love you so much.”

There was no response from the chair apart from a soft snore.


	10. Chapter 10

“Can't I at least do the trim?" Jun asked plaintively from the doorway.

"No chance. Paint fumes from a whole room full of wet paint are bad for pregnant people," Sho replied as he continued to roll the light purple paint onto the wall.

"But I'm more experienced at this than you are," Jun replied, edging into the nursery. "And water based paints are perfectly safe if the room is well ventilated."

"I'm not taking any chances with either your health or with that of our little cherry tomato," Sho said. He put down the paint roller and wrapped his arms around Jun's waist pressing his hands onto his husband's six months pregnant belly. He recoiled with shock as he felt a tiny thud against the palm of his hand.

"What? What was that? Should I call the doctor?" Sho babbled as he jerked away from Jun's body.

"You felt that?" Jun was looking at him with wide eyes. "The baby kicked."

They both stared down at Jun's belly in astonishment as Sho pressed his hands back over the bulge, laughing as he felt another barely perceptible movement.

"See? Cherry agrees that I should help," Jun said.

"Well, I take it as a sign that our baby agrees with me," Sho replied as he attempted to steer Jun from the room.

Jun resisted, playfully wrestling with Sho as he attempted to reach to paint brush resting on the bottom rung of the ladder.

"Oh no you don't," Sho said as he lifted Jun off his feet and slung him over his shoulder.

Jun wriggled and protested the whole way as Sho carried him to their bedroom, squeaking in protest as he found himself being dumped on his back onto the bed.

Sho's eyes were dark as he pinned Jun to the mattress, pulling up his shirt to expose his rounded belly. He bent his head and kissed the soft skin before licking a wet stripe from Jun's navel to the bottom of his ribcage.

Jun gasped in response, stunned by the sudden lust visible in his husband's eyes. "S-Sho?"

"You are so sexy," Sho purred. "I want you right now."

Jun moaned as Sho finished unbuttoning his shirt and began to lick at his nipples, teasing them in turn until they were swollen and standing erect from his chest.

Sho hastily removed his own clothes, impatiently pulling his shirt over his head without bothering to undo the buttons first. He yanked down his own trousers and boxers in one go revealing his already stiffly erect cock.

The drawer from the bedside cabinet almost ended up on the floor as Sho hastily pulled it open to grab the bottle of lube that was kept there.

All Jun could do was lie back in a breathlessly confused heap as Sho returned to exploring his body, whipping off his jeans before carefully easing off his underwear over his half hard cock.

Sho returned to kissing and licking Jun's belly, gradually working his way down to the sensitive skin around his hip bones as he eased a slick finger into his entrance.

Jun exclaimed at the sudden intrusion, but his discomfort was soon dulled by Sho taking his cock into his mouth and enthusiastically sucking and teasing him into full hardness.

When Sho began to push inside him Jun tensed slightly as he felt a stretching burn, but then soft lips nuzzled the sensitive spot on his neck and sharp teeth nipped at his earlobe sending electricity down his spine making him forget everything but the need for Sho to fill him with his cock.

Their coupling was fierce and rough, Sho stretching Jun's legs wide as he thrust into him. He was bent forwards trapping Jun's length between his stomach and Jun's protruding belly. The friction on his cock as it was squeezed between them made Jun arch backwards begging for more.

Sho let out a string of unintelligible curses as he slid his hand down Jun's belly, finding his cock and pumping it in time with his hurried thrusts. His movements losing all coordination as he was unable to stop himself from coming, filling Jun up with jerks of his hips.

Jun came with a scream a few moments later overwhelmed by the sensation of Sho's cum splattering against his insides and the relentless pressure of Sho's hand kneading his cock.

Sho quickly pulled out, removing the weight of his body from on top of Jun. His eyes were still dark as he bent down and licked Jun's belly clean, savoring the taste of Jun's cum as he made sure to not miss a single drop of the pearly ejaculate.

When he finally shimmied up the bed to pull Jun tight against his body in a possessive hug, Sho found his husband looking at him with a shocked and confused expression.

"What just happened?" Jun asked shakily.

"We had sex?"

"That's not what I meant. Did you just get off from my pregnant belly?"

"Um...maybe," Sho replied, looking a little confused himself. "Was that perverted? Did I make you feel creeped out."

"No! It was incredible. You made me feel so sexy just when I'm starting to feel fat and unattractive," Jun replied, snuggling tightly against Sho's side before slipping into a satisfied sleep.

When Jun woke up a couple of hours later he was clean and tucked under the covers. There was a note beside the bed from Sho saying that he had to go in to work for a while but that he would bring dinner home with him.

Thinking that he could take advantage of Sho's absence he dressed himself and headed to the nursery, planning to finish the painting while his husband was elsewhere. To his great dismay though, the door was securely locked. There was a sign pinned to the outside reading "No Entry - this means you" with photograph of himself stuck below it.

It was impossible to even be annoyed, Sho was just being protective of those he loved.

His plans being thwarted, Jun decided to take a walk to the bakery instead and pick up some dessert to go with the takeaway. He knew that Aiba would be working and hopefully he would have time for a chat.

Ohno had refused to allow him to work until he was completely assured that there were no further problems after the accident so perhaps if he showed him the latest scan of the baby he might finally allow him back part time. He was beginning to get a little stir crazy from being alone at the apartment most of the time.

++++

Jun was humming under his breath as he slowly walked into the bakery as he pondered what to buy. The walk had cheered him up immensely but his back and hips were aching most horribly from the earlier rough lovemaking by the time he arrived.

He was caught completely unawares by the yelling and slamming coming from the kitchen before he was almost knocked off his feet by a tearful Chinen rushing past him and out the front door slamming it so hard behind him that it was a miracle that the glass didn't shatter.

Knocked off balance Jun almost fell but Aiba was fast enough to catch hold of his elbow and steer him to a chair. Jun hit the hard seat with a wince, which immediately made Aiba start to fuss over him.

"Jun is everything okay? Did he hit your stomach?" Aiba asked as he ran his hands over Jun's belly.

Jun batted his friend's hands away, "It's not my belly that hurts. I'm fine."

"Then what?"

"Sho and I...we...um...were intimate earlier and we got a bit carried away. I'm just a bit stiff," Jun replied feeling the blush creep up his neck as he spoke.

Aiba burst into a fit of laughter, amused at Jun's discomfort, only to be yelled at from the back kitchen by a very angry Ohno. The next thing they heard was the slam of the door to Ohno's private office.

Jun was shocked at the behaviour of the usually placid man. "What on earth?"

"He and Nino had some sort of fight three days ago and he's been like this ever since. He just abused Chinen because he was stirring the custard in the wrong direction, poor little guy," Aiba replied with a sigh. "Nino hasn't been back since and Ohno-san just gets grumpier with every passing day."

Jun hastily bought some mini cheesecakes, a tomato quiche and some milk buns before leaving again. There was no point in trying to talk to Ohno when was in this sort of mood. But perhaps Nino would be more forthcoming.

++++

It took a good two minutes for Nino to open the door in response to Jun's knocks.

"What do you want? Are you trying to wear a hole in my door? Can't a person have even a minute’s peace?" Nino snarked as he flung back the door, his annoyed expression changing to one of horror as he realized who he was talking to.

"Hello Nino, nice to see you looking so good," Jun said sarcastically.

Nino was wearing a stained t-shirt and saggy sweatpants. His hair was uncombed and it didn't look like he'd slept in days.

Jun had phoned Sho as he left the bakery assuming that Nino would be at the office with him, but apparently he'd called in sick and hadn't been to work for the last few days.

"J-Jun I'm sorry." The last thing Nino wanted was to offend his boss's husband even if he did count him as a friend.

"Don't worry, I'm only joking. You look like you should be in bed," Jun replied as he slipped off his shoes and walked into Nino's apartment dragging the smaller man behind him as he did so. "Go have a shower while I tidy this place up a bit."

"But..."

"No arguments. You know that you shouldn't upset someone in my condition," Jun said, sticking his belly out as far as possible and trying to look helpless.

Nino narrowed his eyes at him but instead of arguing, meekly went to the bathroom while Jun cleared away the worst of the clutter.

When Nino emerged in his bathrobe, Jun steered him to his bed where he'd laid out a set of pyjamas for him to wear.

"Put these on and I will bring you a snack," Jun said as he folded back the covers.

Nino looked as if he was about fifteen years old in the baggy pyjamas and with his hair hanging down over his eyebrows.

Jun quickly brought back a tray laden with the milk buns and two mugs of hot chocolate. He handed one to Nino and kept one for himself as he plopped himself down on the edge of the bed, making it dip and almost spill the milky contents of Nino's mug onto the sheets.

"Don't even think about making a comment about my weight," Jun warned. "Or else I will confiscate your milk buns."

Nino glared at Jun but he was missing Ohno's baking so badly after three days that he was willing to forgo the opportunity to make fun of his newest friend.

"So, what did you do to Ohno-san?" Jun asked bluntly.

"Nothing," Nino mumbled, not quite meeting Jun's eyes.

"Then what did he do to you?"

"Nothing!"

"Then what happened? Why do you look like you've been crying non-stop for three days and why is he in such a bad mood?"

"H-he is?"

"He made Chinen cry," Jun said, taking a bite of bun. "It was like watching someone kick a tiny puppy."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that our private issues would affect everyone else."

"So you argued?"

"He asked me to go away for the weekend with him and I turned him down," Nino said in a flat voice as he poked at the surface of his hot chocolate with his finger tip.

"But why? I thought you liked him?"

"He wanted to go fishing."

"But you've gone fishing with him before. What was different this time?"

"A boat."

"Boat?"

"He wanted to hire a boat for the weekend. The whole weekend, even overnight."

"And you aren't ready to spend the night with him?" Jun asked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get too personal."

"No, it's fine...actually it makes me kind of happy to have someone to talk to about this stuff." Nino was secretly pleased to have a friend that he was close enough to be able talk about these sort of things for the first time in his life.

"So if sleeping with him wasn't the problem, then what was?"

"Like I already said, it was the boat." Nino suddenly looked ashamed. "I get seasick. And by sick I mean lying on the floor in a pool of my own vomit after throwing up what feels like everything I have ever eaten since I was born. You have no idea of the utter misery and despair that I experience for hours at a time."

Instead of words of sympathy, Jun snorted with laughter, almost choking himself on his hot chocolate. "No, of course someone who spent almost four months straight throwing up at least once a day and sometimes up to five or six times couldn't possibly have the slightest idea of what you're talking about."

"Sorry. I forgot." Nino couldn't help laughing at his own denseness.

"So what did he say when you told him?"

"I...didn't actually tell him. I said no and before I could explain he huffed off. He hasn't spoken to me since. I really stuffed up," Nino's voice cracked with his last words and a stray tear trickled down his cheek.

"Have you tried to speak to him?"

"Well...no...I...I thought that if he wanted to talk to me then he'd be in touch. But I haven't heard from him since so I figure that we're over."

"Nino, since when have you been shy?" Jun asked, taking the mug from Nino before he spilt the contents over himself.

Nino looked at him like a trapped animal. "Please don't make me talk to him."

"You made me talk to Sho."

"That's different, you guys love each other."

"And don't you?"

"We..I...he..um."

Jun had never seen Nino lost for words like this. It made him realize that under his tough shell there lurked a vulnerable and soft hearted soul. He gently tucked the covers around Nino's shoulders and murmured words of comfort as he sat with him until he finally fell asleep.

++++

Jun knew that Nino and Ohno-san might hate him forever, but he couldn't just leave things as they were. He stepped into the living room and pulled out his phone. He needed to sort this misunderstanding out immediately.

++++

Ohno practically fell through the door as Jun opened it, so eager was he to see how Nino was doing.

Jun felt slightly guilty at telling his boss that Nino was sick and needed looking after, but he'd told his conscience that the most important thing was to get the two of them together again.

Ohno was holding a large thermos in one hand and a stuffed bear in the other.

He obviously saw the way that Jun was looking at the bear and hastened to explain himself. "The bear has lavender and wheat inside. You heat it in the microwave and hold it on your stomach or back to ease aches and pains. And I've brought chicken soup as well since you didn't tell me exactly what's wrong with Nino."

"It's his heart that's the problem," Jun said, taking the soup from Ohno but leaving him the bear.

"Is it serious?" Ohno asked paling noticeably.

"It will be if you don't go in there and make up your argument. His heart is breaking since you two stopped talking. Please let him explain why he didn't want to go on the boat. It had nothing to do with not wanting to be with you."

"Is he that upset over me?" Ohno looked quite pleased at the thought.

"If you must know, then yes he really is. So get in there and talk things through. And I don't want you coming out until it's sorted," Jun said firmly.

"But what if he doesn't want to talk?" Ohno asked meekly.

"You don't want to upset a pregnant person do you?" Jun asked as he attempted to make himself look as pathetic as possible. He was beginning to enjoy this whole using his present condition to make people do things bit perhaps a little too much, but he figured it was all in a good cause.

Jun plastered an encouraging smile on his face and pushed Ohno in the direction of Nino's bedroom. He hung around for a minute or two but when he could hear no raised or angry voices coming from the room, only a quiet murmuring instead, he figured that it was safe to leave the pair to their own devices.

His baby wriggled happily in his belly as if pleased with a job well done as he quietly left the apartment and headed back to his own, where he was sure that Sho would be waiting for him.

++++

Sho hoped that Jun might be in bed when he finally came home. Things had gotten out of hand at the office and he'd been stuck on the phone with his father with no chance of escape for a ridiculous amount of time. He’d sent Jun a text and arranged for dinner to be delivered to their apartment, hoping that Jun would eat his share and go to sleep but unfortunately he’d apparently decided to wait up for him.

Sho discovered this as he stepped out of his shoes and a decorative cushion from the sofa whizzed past his head, closely followed by one of the souvenir wooden ornaments from Hawaii that usually sat on the coffee table. Fortunately it didn’t break but that was only because its flight was slowed when it hit him smack in the middle of the forehead and bounced onto the floor.

“OW! Jun, have you lost your mind? That really hurt,” Sho yelled as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

“Maybe I did lose my mind four hours ago when you were supposed to be home,” Jun yelled back before bursting into tears.

Sho immediately forgot his anger and rushed to comfort his distressed husband. “Shhhh baby, don’t cry. It will put your blood pressure up and your doctor will kill me.”

“Where have you been? Why didn’t you call?” Jun sobbed punching at Sho’s chest, resisting as he tried to hold him still.

“But I sent you a text and ordered dinner.” Sho was bewildered as to why Jun was so frenzied.

“I didn’t get a text or any dinner,” Jun yelled, finally pulling himself away from Sho’s grip, only to trip over the ornament that was still lying on the floor. He fell heavily onto his hands and knees, the shock causing his tears to dry up as he hissed with pain.

Sho was there in a second, lifting Jun into his arms and carrying him to the sofa, laying him down lengthways and checking him over for injuries. Jun half sat up and grabbed Sho around the neck, clinging to him as if he was adrift at sea during a storm.

“I thought you forgot about me and then I thought you had an accident somewhere on the way home and then I went back to thinking that you just didn’t care,” Jun sniffed.

“I really did text you,” Sho said as he pulled out his phone only to frown when he realized that he hadn’t actually pressed send. He’d been so distracted by his conversation with his father he hadn’t even noticed. “Oh no! I am so sorry. I’m a complete idiot. But I still don’t know what happened to the food and why it didn’t turn up.”

“I hate this,” Jun said, pulling back from Sho slightly.

“Baby I promise to not let this happen again…”

“That’s not what I’m talking about. I’m sick of being such an emotional basket case. Ever since I’ve been pregnant I’ve turned into some sort of crazy person who changes moods every five minutes. I keep bursting into tears at the slightest provocation…and I can’t believe that I threw things at you…”

“You were justified, I promised to be home hours ago,” Sho said catching hold of Jun and holding him to his chest close enough to be able to feel the pounding of his heart. “As a matter of fact you can punch me if you like,” he added as he grabbed Jun’s tightly clenched fist and held it against his cheek. “C’mon you know you want to!”

Jun started to laugh at Sho’s earnest expression and tried to pull his hand away as Sho tugged it back, which only succeeded in actually hitting Sho quite hard on his cheekbone causing him to squawk with indignation. “Ow, ow, ow! You hit me!”

“You told me to,” Jun replied, spluttering with laughter at Sho’s exaggerated outrage.

“Come here and I’ll kiss it better,” Jun offered, cupping Sho’s face with both hands and drawing him close enough to share a tender kiss.

The moment was ruined as both of their stomachs growled hungrily at the lack of food, making them both laugh. Sho sat on the sofa and pulled Jun onto his lap, desperate to make amends for worrying him earlier.

“I need to make us some dinner no matter how late it is,” Jun reluctantly said after a few minutes of cuddling. “Your cherry tomato is obviously quite hungry and trying to attract my attention, by the amount of wiggling going on down there.”

Sho eagerly placed his hand on Jun’s belly, smiling widely as he felt the barely perceptible movements of his unborn child. He was enjoying himself far too much to allow Jun to slip from his grasp, ignoring his protests and he continued to stroke Jun’s swollen belly through the thin material of his shirt.

A soft knock at the door interrupted their snuggling making Sho reluctantly shift Jun over onto the sofa while he went to answer the door.

“I didn’t know if you guys were still up, but I figured that it was worth a look,” Aiba said as he held out a bag full of takeaway containers. “The delivery guy obviously made a mistake and left these at my place. I just got home from work and found them sitting in front of my door but I noticed that they had your address on the docket.”

“Yay, food,” exclaimed Sho, eagerly snatching the bag from Aiba’s fingers.

“I don’t know how long they’ve been sitting there but I don’t think I’d risk eating it now, especially not you Jun, being pregnant and all,” Aiba said doubtfully as Sho paused with a spring roll halfway to his mouth.

“But I’m hungry,” Sho whined.

Jun sighed and went to get up off the sofa but Aiba pressed him back down. “How about I whip up some fried rice for us all? I’m sure that you must have some leftover plain rice and some vegetables in the fridge somewhere.”

Sho looked confused; cooking was not his thing, at least not beyond frying an egg or two or making super luxurious multi-layer sandwiches filled with exotic ingredients that everyone else refused to eat for some strange reason.

"'You keep Jun company while I whip something up for us all to eat," Aiba said as he bustled into the kitchen.

"So why were you stuck at the office anyway?" Jun asked as he rubbed his sore knees.

"I was stuck on the phone with my father. The apartments in this building aren't selling as well as they should and he wanted me to come up with a solution," Sho said with more than a hint of humility, remembering Jun's words during their argument.

"Well in that case then Jun is definitely the one to fix it," Aiba called out from the kitchen, obviously not ashamed at listening in to their conversation.

Jun was looking at Sho with eyes that were wide with excitement, eager to finally have a way to make some sort of contribution to his husband's work if only he could convince him to let him try.


	11. Chapter 11

Jun sighed and shifted in his seat, wanting to take his feet down from where they were resting on another chair, but he knew that Aiba would kill him. Even though he was only working four hour shifts at the bakery Ohno and his other workmates kept insisting on treating him like he was some sort of invalid, forcing him to sit down for ten minutes in the middle of each shift in Ohno’s office. Ohno also kept plying him with special treats made specifically to feed his continuing obsession with tomatoes.

As a matter of fact since the night that Jun had put Ohno and Nino together at Nino's apartment both of the other men had been in a contagiously good mood but neither of them had spoken a word to him about what went on between them after he left.

But Ohno had embarked on baking a whole range of heart shaped cookies, tarts, cakes and even bread rolls since that evening two weeks ago. Even the tomato jam tart that he was presently nibbling on was heart shaped.

It had been a disappointing two weeks in which Sho had made no mention of his future plans for the apartment building, continuing to go in to work as usual and leaving Jun seething with impatience mixed with frustration. He knew that he’d failed to make it absolutely clear to Sho that he wanted to help and if he was being perfectly honest with himself he was frightened of not being up to the task.

++++

The bakery door opened and a pile of folders and boxes walked through the door, bumping into the doorframe on the way. At least that’s what it looked like to Jun who was standing behind the counter rearranging the eclairs with a pair of tongs. On a second glance he saw a pair of short legs below the moving mound of paperwork rushing forwards to help when he saw that the entire pile was about to crash to the floor.

“Nino? Did you do a ram-raid of a DIY home decoration store and make a run for it?” Jun asked as he grabbed a stack of fabric swatches and sample paint chips.

“Less humour and more helping,” Nino complained as he dumped the rest of the stuff onto the nearest free table.

Between them they managed to get everything balanced including a large cardboard tube of the kind that was used to carry drawings or plans safely.

“This is actually for your benefit,” Nino said as he collapsed into a chair.

“You wanted to give me more stuff to clean off the tables?” Jun asked as he flapped a cleaning cloth in Nino’s general direction before bringing him a restorative coffee.

“No, I wanted to repay you for what you did for Satoshi and I,” Nino said quietly as his ears turned bright red on the tips.

“Satoshi? So you two are back together again?”

“Yes, but don’t think that you are getting any details out of me,” Nino replied gruffly as he fiddled with the boxes on the table to avoid having to look Jun in the eyes. He studiously ignored Jun’s curious expression and diverted the attention back to the subject at hand. “These are the details of the apartments in our building. As you know they’re almost completely unsold apart from that weird guy Gackt-san who bought the penthouse apartment a few weeks ago and hasn’t been seen since and the only ones that have been rented yet are yours, Aiba's and mine," Nino said blithely skipping over the fact that he wasn't actually paying any rent.

"But won't Sho notice that this stuff is missing?"

"Nah, he's working on looking for suitable land to buy in Osaka to build the next apartment block. Sakurai-san senior wants the deal done by the end of the month, so Sho-san won't have time to notice anything."

"But I can't leave this here. I need time to come up with an idea that will work," Jun said as he looked at the pile in dismay. "I certainly can't take it home with me."

"Bring it to my place," Aiba said, popping up behind them and almost giving them a joint heart attack.

While Nino tried to recover his breath Aiba chirped, “Nino, Ohno-san saw you come in and asked me to come and get you. He said that he will be waiting in his office for you.” This was added with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle that Nino and Jun both ignored completely.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” Jun asked. “I don’t want to disturb you when you’re studying.”

“You already have my spare key and I’m hardly ever in anyway,” Aiba said as he began to shove the teetering pile into an empty carton that had been sitting behind the counter waiting for recycling. “I’m leaving now so I’ll drop this stuff at home on my way to class.”

Jun managed to thank Aiba as he held the door open for him, but when he went to thank Nino he’d already disappeared in the direction of Ohno’s office at high speed.

++++

It was surprisingly easy for Jun to find the time to go down to Aiba’s apartment and work on a plan for the redecoration of the apartments and the reception area of their building. He’d already had a vague idea of what he’d like to do to improve the place right from when they’d first moved in. Unfortunately he’d been unable to put his plans for their own place into action due to his issues with his pregnancy and his accident after his argument with Sho, apart from the nursery of course.

Sho had been most apologetic when he’d hesitantly told him that he had to go to Osaka for three days in a weeks’ time and Jun had done his best to disguise his relief that he would have time to work undisturbed.

And now that the plans were all done and in Nino’s safekeeping, Jun was feeling suddenly quite exhausted. He was now seven months pregnant and needing more sleep than ever. The doctors had warned him of this occurring in the last few months. A male’s ten month pregnancy was almost always difficult the first time around but his twenty-eight week scan had shown their baby to be growing well.

The biggest surprise had been when he went to drop of the proposal at Nino’s apartment and Ohno had opened the door, wearing a t-shirt, boxer shorts and an extremely embarrassed expression. Snatching the folder out of Jun’s hand he’d practically shoved him back into the hallway while promising to pass it on, before Jun even realised what had happened.

Jun decided that a warm bath and an early night was exactly what he needed as Sho wouldn’t be home until at least midnight. He chuckled to himself as he recalled Ohno’s horror at being caught out at Nino’s place. There was no way that he would breathe a word to anyone, especially Aiba. He knew that for some reason Nino wanted to keep their relationship mostly private and he was determined to do his best to keep it that way.

++++

The apartment was in darkness when Sho snuck in, leaving his bag in the entryway. He stopped and grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen before quietly padding into the bedroom. Jun had left a nightlight on for him so that he didn’t trip over anything in the dark. Jun had made this room into a cosy cave, with heavy light blocking velvet curtains and luxurious jewel-toned fabrics for the bed coverings. It was an extremely restful, yet still seductive room that seemed to embody Jun’s sensual nature perfectly.

Jun had obviously been too tired to bother pulling back the covers and was instead sprawled across the bed, wearing only his silky bathrobe.

It had come undone revealing his pale smooth skin which almost glowed in the soft light, the gold locket hanging from his neck that had been Sho’s engagement gift glittering warmly against the dark purple fabric of his robe.

Jun was completely naked under the robe, his belly protruding through the gap at the front. There was a bottle of almond oil sitting on the bedside cabinet as if he’d been planning to massage the oil into his growing bump but sleep had obviously overtaken him before he could manage it.

Sho removed his jacket and shirt, planning to have a shower, but he stopped to gaze at his beautiful husband for a moment.

Sho had missed Jun more than he’d imagined possible while he’d been away even though it had only been a few days and was suddenly unable to resist the opportunity to reconnect intimately with not only his husband but in some way with his unborn child as well.

He poured some of the oil onto his palm and rubbed his hands together to warm the liquid before gently stroking it over Jun’s belly. As he worked the oil into Jun’s skin he felt a kick against his hand from the baby who was perhaps enjoying the attention. The robe fell open revealing Jun’s cock laying against his thigh and Sho couldn’t resist the temptation, slicking more oil onto his hand before stroking it firmly, pleased as it began to swell in his hand.

“Ngh…Sho?” Jun mumbled as his eyes fluttered open. “What…aah,” his words ended in a gasp as he felt Sho’s hand slide off his cock and slip further down circling around his hole while Sho looked at him questioningly.

“I’m home,” Sho said softly as he kissed Jun’s hip and nuzzled the sweetly fragranced skin of his belly.

“W-welcome home,” Jun replied nodding his assent to Sho's actions, his back arching up off the mattress as Sho slipped the tip of his finger past the tight ring of muscles, sending a jolt up his spine.

Sho hastily removed the remainder of his clothes and slid the robe the rest of the way off Jun’s shoulders before pulling his still sleepy husband onto his lap. He grabbed the lube from the drawer and poured a generous amount onto his hand and recommenced slowly stretching Jun open as he whispered words of love into his ear.

Jun shivered as Sho’s hot breath puffed against the side of his neck. As he leant into Sho’s body he felt the press of his heated member against his back.

After pushing the pillows out of the way and folding the silk bedspread down to the end of the bed. Sho turned Jun around with great care, lifting him by the hips into a kneeling position so that he could grip the ornate headboard at the top of the bed. He stroked his hand down the curve of Jun’s spine as he rubbed the tip of his cock against his carefully stretched hole.

Jun gasped and arched his back as he felt Sho's thick cock pushing into his body. He was still not quite awake but he couldn't help surrendering to the pleasure that shot up his spine like a zap of electricity.

Sho paused, pressing kisses to the back of Jun's shoulders, waiting for Jun to adjust to the slightly painful sensation as he stretched him open. When he felt Jun relax he began gentle movements of his hips, thrusting shallowly into him as Jun made small mewling noises as he pressed back against his pelvis.

"You make it impossible to not want to take you every time I see you like this," Sho said as he continued to make small rocking movements against Jun's ass, stroking Jun's belly as he licked the side of his neck. "You were so sexy, all half naked and sleepy. It makes me want to do such things to you..."

"Ngh..Sho...feels so g-good," Jun gasped, now wide awake and needing more sensations than the gentle rocking was providing.

Their bodies moved as one as they undulated together, Sho pressing against Jun's back as he moved his hands up to clasp Jun's own hands where he was tightly gripping the headboard weaving their fingers together.

Sho freed one hand and caressed Jun's smooth skin, lingering on his nipples before moving down to stroke his swollen belly before finally settling on Jun's cock. He gripped it firmly enjoying the satin softness of the skin covering the heated steely hardness below.

He switched to stroking with feather-light touches, causing Jun to whine with displeasure as he eagerly sought more friction than Sho would allow.

“S-Sho,” Jun gasped.

“What baby?” Sho replied, slowing down even further as he teased his husband. “I won’t know what you want unless you ask me.”

In response Jun growled and clenched tightly around Sho’s length, causing Sho to moan and close his eyes as he almost lost control of himself and pounded into his husband with all the force he was trying desperately to hold himself back from using. “Jun, what are you trying to do to me?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Jun said, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Sho with a smouldering gaze before catching his bottom lip between his teeth and blinking innocently.

“I am completely helpless against you,” Sho groaned as he surrendered to Jun’s desire for him to move faster and harder.

He moved his hands down to Jun’s hips, gripping them tightly with trembling fingers as he began to snap his hips forwards with force. After dreaming of this moment through the three seemingly endless days that he’d spent in Osaka Sho had wished to prolong the pleasure for as long as possible, but this was not part of Jun's plan.

Sho adjusted the angle of his body as he thrust upwards into Jun, satisfied that he’d found the right spot when Jun gripped the bed head tight enough to make his knuckles turn white and began to make the kind of noises that went straight to his dick.

“Is this hard enough for you?” Sho grunted as he pounded into Jun pushing him forwards with each thrust of his hips. He was careful to hit that same spot every time, making Jun let out strangled moans with every movement.

At this pace neither of them would last long, but Sho could contain himself no longer. He released one of his hands from Jun's hips and wrapped it around Jun's bulging belly, shuddering with guilty pleasure as he felt the taut skin giving slightly under his fingertips. He found Jun's pregnant belly to be the most erotic thing he'd ever seen and had jerked off on the shower to thoughts of it every night while he was away, but he planned to keep that a secret even from Jun himself.

As he clasped Jun's belly Sho's fingers brushed against the head of Jun's cock making Jun cry out in frustration. "Shh baby, I know you can come without me touching you," Sho said in Jun's ear before biting lightly on the side of his neck.

"N-no, I can't," Jun gasped.

"What if I do this?" Sho asked before reaching up and pinching Jun's nipple sharply.

Jun jerked backwards leaning into Sho's chest as his spine arched reflexively at the sensation.

“Or this?” Sho growled as he tweaked the other and bit down on Jun’s shoulder at the same time.

“Oh!” Jun let out a surprised sound at the sudden overstimulation and then he was coming, his release covering his belly and coating the bed head at the same time. 

Sho continued to thrust into him, holding Jun’s waist tightly to support him as Jun’s legs began to fold beneath him before he too was coming with a cry, his hips jerking convulsively as he filled Jun with his own release.

Sho sank down onto the bed, carefully lowering Jun’s limp and trembling form with him; wrapping him in his arms and pressing breathless kisses to his lips.

“I missed you so much,” Jun said as he buried his face into the side of Sho’s sweaty neck.

“And I missed you two even more,” Sho said as he stroked Jun’s belly lightly with the tip of one finger. “Ever since you left me I have trouble sleeping alone so I am looking forward to a good night’s sleep once I get us and the bed sorted out.”

“You don’t have to worry about us leaving again; you are definitely stuck with us,” Jun murmured sleepily, placing his hand over Sho’s and squeezing it comfortingly.

++++

Sho sighed with happiness as he finally lay down next to Jun and pulled the covers up under his chin, feeling his aching muscles slowly relax.

He'd cleaned up both the bed and an overtired and mostly uncooperative Jun, tucking him into clean sheets with a loving kiss before going to take his own shower.

Climbing into his own comfortable bed after three nights of sleeping on a hard hotel mattress was sheer bliss and exhaustion dragged him down to sleep almost immediately.

But Sho was woken soon after by Jun’s restless movements beside him as he shifted his own position in bed every couple of minutes, often accompanied by a sigh and a quiet mutter of displeasure.

Sho was instantly alert, sitting up abruptly and switching on the bedside lamp; worried that their lovemaking had been too hard on Jun in his current condition. “What’s wrong? Is it the baby? Did I hurt you?”

Jun stopped frowning and wriggling as a slight blush made his cheeks turn pink. “I’m perfectly fine. I just can’t sleep.”

As he reached out and stroked Jun’s hair Sho asked, “But why? Can I do something to help?”

“It’s stupid, just go back to sleep.”

“What’s stupid?”

“I’m hungry. Or to be more precise, your cherry tomato is hungry. I can’t sleep because of the wriggling and kicking,” Jun said with a wince after a particularly hard kick to what felt like his kidney.

“It’s not stupid. If you’re hungry, you’re hungry. What can I get you?” Sho asked eagerly as he hauled himself out of bed.

“That’s what’s stupid,” Jun said looking down at his hands. “I really feel like some strawberry ice cream with tomato slices on top and hot chocolate sauce and nuts.”

Sho’s face turned slightly green. “Tomato and hot chocolate sauce? Together? Really?”

“Mmm, doesn’t it sound wonderful?” Jun asked with a dreamy expression.

“Um…if you say so,” Sho replied. “One strawberry tomato chocolate sundae coming right up.”

After hastily pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt Sho shuffled into the kitchen and began searching the fridge and freezer for Jun’s desired ingredients. After five minutes of hopeless rummaging the only thing he’d been able to find from the list was the tomato. In fact, most of the fridge was filled with tomatoes and tomato-based products. It was as if Jun was holding a private tomato festival in his own home.

Sho shuffled back to the bedroom to grab his wallet and keys. “I just have to duck out to the twenty four hour supermarket and pick up a few things.”

Jun looked up at him sleepily before saying, “Oh and could you grab some tomato flavoured potato chips while you’re at it. I think they would be better crumbled on top rather than the nuts.”

“Riiight.” Sho wasn’t even going to think about what this concoction would taste like if he ever managed to make it.

++++

The tall glass was filled with pink ice cream layered with slices of ripe red tomato and chocolate sauce crowned by shards of crushed chips.

Sho was quite proud of his handiwork and had taken great care in buying the best quality ingredients possible. Even though his cooking skills were severely limited he was quite proud of his construction skills and he believed that he had done a magnificent job.

Jun was sitting up in bed with a cross expression on his face, pressing his hands to his belly as if trying to calm down their restless baby. “You’ve been ages. I’m starving.”

Sho knew from previous experience that when Jun’s eyebrows scrunched together like that he was in dangerous territory. He edged closer holding out the sundae like an offering to the gods, making sure not to catch Jun’s eye.

The glass was snatched from his hand along with the spoon with such speed that he didn’t even have time to flinch.

He looked up just in time to catch the blissful expression that replaced the cranky one on Jun’s face as he spooned up the first mouthful.

“Mmmm so goood,” Jun moaned as he licked the back of the spoon. His eyes were half closed with bliss as he savoured the taste. He noticed Sho looking at him with an unusual expression. “Would you like a lick?” he asked, holding out the revolting looking concoction in Sho’s direction.

Sho wanted to lick something at the moment, but it certainly wasn’t ice cream mixed with tomato and chocolate. The expression on Jun’s face and the sounds he was making were doing unexpected things to him in the trouser department. “Um, no,” he managed to say in a strangled voice before he dashed to the bathroom to take care of a certain problem he was having down below.

++++

“Bye sweetheart. Don’t overdo things,” Sho said as he kissed Jun on the cheek as he dropped him off at the bakery. He was hoping that Jun would stop working soon; he was worried about him overtiring himself by being on his feet for hours at a time.

“You don’t have to worry, I’ll look out for him,” Ohno said as he came through to the front of the shop carrying a tray of fresh pastries. “Jun-kun could you ice the black and white cookies for me please? Chinen didn’t turn up again today; apparently he has some competition that he is writing a piece for. And make sure that you sit down at the bench while you’re doing it.’

This last comment earned him a glare and a slight eye roll from Jun on his way past, but a relieved look from Sho.

“While you’re here Sakurai-san would you like to join me for a coffee?” Ohno asked.

“I’d love to. I have a while before I have to be at work,” Sho replied looking longingly at the custard slices that Ohno had just brought through.

“And a slice as well,” Ohno added, catching Sho’s look of longing. “Don’t worry, I won’t let your husband know,” he added. They all knew that Jun had banned Sho from overstuffing himself once he had begun to gain more weight than his pregnant husband.

While Sho was waiting for Ohno to go and remove his apron and for the employee working the counter to make their coffee he sat and enjoyed the warm atmosphere of the cafe corner. The chairs were extremely comfortable and the mural was not only amusing but it definitely made him want to enjoy some of the tasty treats Jun had included in the painting.

“He did a wonderful job,” Ohno said as if reading Sho’s mind as he sat opposite him. “Since Jun worked his magic my eat-in sales have increased and everyone seems much happier, both staff and customers alike. You know, I think he has a real flair for design and colour. It’s as if he instinctively knows how to create the right atmosphere.”

They chatted about other things over their coffee and when Sho had left, taking a bag of milk buns with him for Nino and himself Ohno pulled his phone out of his pocket and headed back to his office.

“Nino? I’ve planted the seed, just like you asked me to,” Ohno said after closing the door in case Jun overheard. “Now you just have to use your powers of persuasion. Just like the way I used mine on you last night in bed,” he purred in a much deeper voice than usual holding the phone away from his ear as Nino’s cackle of laughter in response almost punctured his eardrum.

++++

Sho handed Nino the bag of buns before he noticed the folders arrayed across his desk.

“Nino, what’s all this?”

“You asked me to find a local designer and get some ideas for the apartments,” Nino said casually as he bit into one of the fluffy baked goods.

“Oh, okay, let me have a quick look before we get down to work,” Sho said in a disinterested tone as he began to flick through the sketches, becoming more excited as he flipped the pages, gradually getting a mental picture of just how inviting the unpopular building could become with just the right touches. It didn’t even look as if the work required would be expensive, based as it was on accent colours and decorative touches and without making any major structural changes.

‘So…any good?” Nino asked as he tried not to smile at Sho’s excited expression.

“It’s exactly what we need. Can you arrange a meeting with this person as soon as possible?”

“Not a problem.”

++++

Jun was packing up at the end of his shift four hours later when Ohno came up to him dressed in his street clothes flipping his car keys in his right hand.

“I’ll drive you,” Ohno offered.

“Don’t worry, I’ll just walk home as usual,” Jun replied. He used the twenty minute walk between the bakery and the apartment as his daily exercise enjoying the fresh air and sunshine as he dawdled along.

“Nino suggested that you go to the office and have an early lunch with Sakurai-san; apparently he is stressing about the improvements that need to be made to the apartments.”

“Oh, in that case I would be grateful if you could drive me, or I could just get a taxi if it’s too much trouble.”

“Um...I’d quite like the chance to take Nino out for some lunch at the same time,” Ohno said with a hint of a blush, for the first time freely admitting that he was in a relationship with the younger man.

“I think that Nino would enjoy that very much,” Jun replied with a smile of his own. "He seems really happy since you got back together."

"Nino has been hurt badly in the past and he wanted us to keep our relationship a secret until he was sure that we would work out together," Ohno said with the same dreamy expression that always appeared on his face when he spoke of the younger man.

Jun didn't have to ask if it was working out; the expression on Ohno's face said it all.

++++

"So did you manage to get hold of the designer?" Sho asked as he tried to loosen his shoulders, stiff from hunching over his laptop all morning costing the renovations. The plan for the apartment building was perfect and he was keen to get started on the work as soon as possible; the longer the building stood empty the more money Sakurai Industries stood to lose.

"Yep and he should be here any minute now," Nino replied, checking his watch.

They both looked up as the door opened and Jun and Ohno entered; Nino's face immediately splitting into a gummy grin at the sight of his lover.

"Right. I'm off to lunch," he immediately announced as he took Ohno's hand and dragged him towards the door.

"But what about the meeting?" Sho asked. “When is that supposed to happen?"

"Right about now," Nino said over his shoulder as he shot out the door. "Sakurai-san, please meet Matsumoto-san, who is the person responsible for those plans on your desk. Have a good meeting."

"This is your work?" Sho asked in puzzlement as he gestured to the plans. A moment later his conversation with Ohno came rushing back to him. Jun obviously had made some very good friends here.

"Y-yes," Jun replied hesitantly as Sho came out from behind his desk and pulled a chair out for him. He was unsure whether Sho was pleased or not.

Sho went to the tiny fridge in the corner and pulled out a can of tomato juice and a bottle of water, opening the lid and pouring the juice into a glass for Jun.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were doing this? Am I that scary?" Sho was looking quite hurt at the thought that Jun thought he might be angry at him trying to help.

"It wasn't like that," Jun said as he took a nervous gulp of his juice. "I don't have any qualifications or experience. I didn't think that you would take my ideas seriously if you knew it was me." Even though the idea of secrecy had been Nino's idea there was no way that he was going to put him in the firing line if there was a problem.

"Well, from what I can see, you had nothing to worry about, because I love your ideas," Sho said as a slow smile spread across his face. Far from being angry, his heart was swelling with pride at how far Jun had come over the last few months. "Sakurai Industries would like to hire you for the job and this is what we would like to pay you for your work," he added as he scribbled a figure on a piece of paper and slid it across the desk, thoroughly enjoying himself by now.

Jun’s eyes seemed to grow big enough to fill his entire face as he read the number that Sho had written there. "This much? For me? Just for this one job?"

"No, you misunderstand me. This is per week," Sho replied with a laugh.

Jun was suddenly finding it hard to breathe. His hand shook as he tried to reach for his glass. Sho noticed and immediately leapt up and picked it up for him, placing it in Jun's hand and holding both glass and hand steady as Jun took a sip.

The only concern Sho had was that Jun might overdo things considering how heavily pregnant he was. “I hope you aren’t going to get carried away with this. The doctor was quite clear about you getting enough rest at this stage of your pregnancy.”

Jun looked up at him with wide and innocent eyes. “I’m only supervising; I don’t see how I could possibly become too involved.”

“Well, now that’s sorted, how about a celebratory lunch?” Sho asked eagerly; he knew just the perfect place nearby that served the most delicious shellfish.

“Um, I want to start working on this. How about ordering in?” Jun replied, already shuffling through the papers and making mental notes about what needed to be done.

Sho sighed in defeat and rummaged in his desk drawer for menus, wondering if he had just done something that he was possibly going to regret later.


	12. Chapter 12

Jun was almost buried under a pile of invoices, sketches and reports as he sat at his desk in the corner of Sakurai Industries branch office.

The renovation of the apartment block was coming on slowly but in a most satisfactory fashion. The work had been progressing over the last six weeks and Jun was now eight and a half months pregnant. Sho was becoming more and more agitated that he continued to work but he himself figured that sitting at a desk in the office or making occasional tours of the work site was not going to harm him.

They had argued quite a few times over the past week as Sho stressed over Jun being exposed to paint fumes or being around power tools, but there was no way that he was going to give up on something that he was enjoying so much.

"Are you crazy?"

Jun jumped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hi Shun. What's your problem?"

"Sho told me, but I didn't believe him. You're having a baby in six weeks and you're still working?" Shun pinned Jun down with a steely stare.

"Did you just come here to lecture me?"

"No, I came to take you to lunch if you can spare me the time."

"I can spare you the time as long as you aren't going to spend the whole of lunch lecturing me," Jun said sulkily.

"Okay. Truce," Shun said holding his hands up in surrender. "But perhaps we should invite Sho as well?"

"He's in Tokyo with Nino today," Jun replied as he carefully levered himself out of his chair. He was frustrated with the unwieldy shape of his body which made every movement an effort.

"Do you need a hand?" Shun asked wanting to help his brother.

"Do you want to lose one?" Jun snapped.

"Wow, someone gets cranky when they're hungry," Shun laughed, backing away in mock terror.

As if to underline Shun's words Jun's stomach rumbled loudly, making both of them laugh and breaking the tense atmosphere in a moment.

++++

"I hate to say this baby brother, but you look really tired," Shun said as he watched Jun demolishing his Margarita pizza.

"Thanks," Jun replied sarcastically. "I always appreciate you turning up at random times to tell me how bad I look."

"I mean it. You have to take care of yourself. The baby books all say that you should take this time to get lots of rest because when the baby comes you won't have the opportunity," Shun said as he munched on a piece of garlic bread.

Jun put down his forkful of tomato salad and looked at Shun with astonishment. "You've been reading baby books?"

"I'm about to become an uncle for the first time and I want to do it right."

Jun swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked away his sudden tears, touched by his brother’s concern. "I think I know my own body better than anyone else."

"Fine, but just remember it's not just you that you have to worry about, you're responsible for my niece or nephew's wellbeing too."

++++

The work was gradually progressing through the floors. Aiba's place had been painted in soft shades of spring green, during which time he'd slept in the soon to be utilised nursery. He had said that the purple walls in there made him feel calm and happy.

Nino's apartment on the same floor was now a warm yellow. He'd spent a week at Ohno's place while the work was being done, seemingly no longer afraid for people to know that they were together. He'd complained bitterly about the cheerful colour scheme, saying that he had to wear his sunglasses indoors to protect his eyesight. But Jun hadn't missed the smile that blossomed across his face when he when he saw it for the first time and thought that no one was looking.

Now the work had moved to the floor where Jun and Sho's apartment was. Jun wasn't sure about having to move elsewhere while the work was completed; he wanted to be close at hand to supervise. Theirs was the last floor to be done since the floor above was entirely owned by the mysterious Gackt-san who hadn’t even been seen by any of them for weeks.

++++

"This isn't right. The paint is the wrong colour," Jun told the painters as he held up a sample of the correct shade. The hallway was crowded with ladders and drop cloths and the lack of air combined with paint fumes was making things tilt slightly as he tried to focus.

"Jun, we were supposed to have lunch together twenty minutes ago," Aiba complained from the far end of the hall. When Jun hadn't turned up at his apartment he'd known exactly where to look for him.

Jun turned to him, his face as pale as the white overalls that the painters were wearing and staggered slightly before collapsing onto the floor in a heap.

++++

Sho slid the door to the hospital room open with a bang, before rushing over to the pale figure sitting up in the bed. He grabbed Jun and hugged him tightly, before pulling away far enough to examine his face, eager to reassure himself that he was unharmed.

Then his face screwed up in anger, "Are you happy now? I told you that you were working too hard. Shun told you the same and everyone else who cares about you did too and yet you continued to work until you collapsed!"

Jun, who was so stunned by Sho's outburst found himself unable to reply. He was already feeling so guilty and angry with himself for putting their baby at risk and now his husband probably hated him as well.

Aiba tried to calm Sho down, but he found himself being firmly bundled from the room, the door slamming shut behind him. He immediately called Nino, who apart from Jun, seemed to be the only one capable of calming Sho down in these sorts of situations.

++++

Jun shrank back on the bed as Sho approached him with eyes almost incandescent with rage. He bit down on his lower lip to try and control its tremble but it was impossible to hold back the sob that still managed to make its way out from between his clenched jaws.

The fire in Sho's eyes was instantly quenched as he sat on the bed and pulled Jun into his arms, rocking him slowly as his body was wracked with tears.

"Shhh, Beauty. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just so afraid for you and our little cherry tomato," Sho said as he rubbed Jun's back. "I was terrified when Aiba told me that you fainted. I love you and our baby so very much and I couldn't bear the thought of losing either one of you."

"I'm so sorry," Jun sobbed. "I was so determined to make this job a success and prove myself to you that I forgot about looking after our baby."

"Please don't cry anymore. The doctor said that you're both fine, but no more work until our baby comes," Sho said as he wiped Jun's cheeks and kissed his trembling lips. "And I think that you need to get away from here for a while and get some fresh air into your lungs."

"I think we all do," piped up Ohno from the doorway. He was accompanied by Nino who looked ready for a fight and Aiba who was glaring at Sho, concerned by his earlier outburst. "I think that since I haven't had a holiday in five years, Aiba is on vacation from school and Nino most definitely deserves a good holiday after putting up with your bad temper for so many years we should all go together. That way the building can be finished, nobody breathes in fumes, everyone can watch out for Jun and you both will be nice and relaxed for when it's time for the baby to arrive."

Everyone was looking at Ohno in astonishment. It was the largest quantity of words that they'd ever heard him say at one time and he wasn't finished yet. "I have a cabin in the mountains that we will all fit in. The trees are just changing colour and the air is fresh and clean. If Sho-san agrees I think we can head there for a week or two."

"But what about the bakery?" Nino asked, stunned that Ohno owned yet other property apart from the bakery and an apartment.

"My uncle will be more than happy to take care of it for a couple of weeks. He taught me everything I know and he makes the offer on a regular basis saying that it would give my aunt a break for a while. They love each other but since he retired he drives her crazy."

"I don't know about Jun sitting in a car for such a long drive," Sho said hesitantly.

Jun's excited expression instantly changed to one of deep disappointment, which made everyone else in the room turn and glare at Sho who seemed to shrink into himself with the force of their stares.

"But if his doctor says it's safe then I can't see why not," he hastily added earning an approving nod from Nino who had obviously been ready to say something and was only being stopped by Ohno's steadying hand on his arm.

++++

The hired minivan made good progress until they turned off onto the much narrower road that obviously led to Ohno's fishing cabin. He was driving and Jun had been installed in the passenger seat with a soft cushion behind the small of his back. The doctor had immediately agreed to the proposed journey, saying that the fresh forest air would do Jun better than spending any more time cooped up in bed. She had recommended him taking some gentle walks and getting plenty of rest. Actually she'd sounded more than a little jealous of the proposed holiday.

Jun gasped in surprise when they finally reached their destination. The cabin was large and sprawling, surrounded by neatly manicured gardens and trees that were beginning change to their autumn colouring.

"This is your cabin? I was picturing something a little more rustic."

"My grandfather on my mother's side left it to me. He was a very keen fisherman. It's belonged to the family for generations, each one adding on to the building," Ohno replied proudly.

++++

Jun sighed happily and leant back against a solid and warm body as he felt two strong arms wrap themselves around his expanded waist.

"Enjoying it?" Sho whispered into Jun's ear as he gave him a squeeze.

"It's beautiful," Jun replied, laughing quietly as he watched Aiba rushing around gathering wood for the fire and Nino gingerly picking up the odd twig to add to the collection. It wasn't really cold enough since it was only September, but they all (except Nino) agreed that a fire was romantic and Aiba wanted to toast marshmallows.

"You're the one who is beautiful," Sho replied, turning Jun around to face him and kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Less smooching and more wood gathering," Nino snarked as he walked past, making a big deal of the tiny branch he was carrying. Over the past few months he had developed a genuine friendship with not only Jun but Sho as well, leaving him comfortable enough to tease his employer without fear of retribution.

"Even I could carry that. How about looking for something a bit more useful yourself?" Jun said as he snatched the twig from Nino's hand earing himself a martyred huff from Nino.

+++++

“Well, I think it’s time to go to bed now,” Nino said stretching his arms and back with an exaggerated yawn.

Ohno, who was busy tying fishing lures looked up at the clock and looked back at Nino with amusement. “It’s only nine o’clock.”

“Yes but you had a long drive,” Nino said, tugging on Ohno’s sleeve and bunching his eyebrows together. He was looking forward to trying out the double shower attached to their bedroom.

Ohno wisely decided that teasing Nino any further could possibly be hazardous to his health and finally put down his half constructed lure and followed his boyfriend to bed.

Aiba was still stuffing himself with toasted marshmallows, handing every second one to Sho while Jun sat in the most comfortable armchair torn between chastising them for eating so much sugar and asking for some more for himself.

When Sho looked at Jun a few minutes later from his position on the floor in front of the fire he was happy to see that Jun had dozed off with a contented smile on his face. His cheeks were a healthy pink and he looked so very beautiful in the firelight.

“He looks well, doesn’t he” Aiba asked softly, obviously captivated by Jun as well. “I’m happy that he’s finally agreed to put work on hold until after the birth.”

“And I thought it was just me who was nagging him about that,” Sho replied.

“Of course not, but you’re the only one that he actually listens to,” Aiba replied with a small sigh. “When he ran away from you and came to stay with me I thought that you must be the worst person in the world. But now I can see just how much you love him and want to protect him. I know it’s been hard for you over these past few months but he really is much happier now that he’s found a measure of independence. I just hope that once the baby is born you won’t lock him away at home again.”

“Do you really think that this new version of my husband would allow me to even try?” Sho asked as he stood and arched his back, feeling a little stiff from sitting on the floor for too long. “And do you really think that I would ever want us to go back to the bad old ways?”

Aiba shook his head and put the fireguard carefully in place before taking his leave. It had taken all of his courage to speak to Sho in that way but he was satisfied with the man’s answers. It seemed that his friend’s future was in safe hands.

++++

“Jun my love,” Sho said as he stroked Jun’s cheek to wake him, “You can’t sleep here.”

“Why not?” Jun grumbled with a pout.

“Well firstly because your back will be broken by morning but mostly because I want to sleep with you in my arms,” Sho reasoned.

Jun looked up at him with eyes that looked larger than ever as he pulled Sho down to him for a kiss, “Then you’ll have to haul me out of this chair, I think I’m stranded.” The chair was too soft to allow Jun enough leverage to get up out of its squashy embrace.

Sho grabbed both of Jun’s hands and pulled him up laughing as he did so. He knew that Jun would be offended but he was just too cute when he was like this. It wasn’t even as though Jun’s baby bump was particularly large and he hadn’t even gained much extra weight, but his whole centre of gravity had shifted, making it easy for him to lose his balance as he tried to adjust to the difference.

“I’d contain that laughter if you were planning on getting into my pants tonight,” Jun warned with a glare.

Sho’s eyes twinkled as he opened his mouth to reply but Jun cut him off. “And don’t even think about saying that there’s definitely no room left for you in my pants anyway since my ass is so huge these days.”

Sho snorted with laughter at Jun’s accurate take on what he’d just been about to say earning another side glare from his husband. It seemed that they were both more relaxed than they had been in months, something that he would be eternally grateful to Ohno and their friends for.

++++

Jun was muttering to himself and red-faced when he returned to their bedroom from the shower room down the hallway. He was trying to tug his robe far enough around to cover his belly, but with little success. "Stupid robe. It must have shrunk in the wash. It fit me perfectly last week."

As Jun turned one way and then the other running his hands over the silky material covering his belly Sho was suddenly finding it much harder to breathe. He had read in one of his numerous baby books about pregnant people blooming as the birth neared but he hadn't expected that Jun would be quite so sexy at the same time.

"What?" Jun asked as he caught Sho's gaze.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Sho replied huskily as he moved close enough to Jun to be able to breathe in the spicy scent of his cologne mixed with the sweet fragrance of his skin.

"You call this beautiful?" Jun mumbled, "I can't even see my feet."

"Can you feel how excited you make me?" Sho asked as he moved behind Jun wrapping him in his arms and pressing his stiffening member against his hip.

Jun closed his eyes and leant against his husband's strong form giving in to the pleasure that began to spark through his own body as Sho caressed his sensitive nipples through the thin fabric of the robe. "Hmm I can feel something but I think I need to explore this further," he said as he reached behind him and cupped Sho's growing erection in his hand.

++++

Sho had Jun positioned sitting right on the very edge of the bed as he knelt on the floor between his knees stroking moisturizing lotion onto his feet and ankles slowly working his way upwards towards Jun's knees, making sure to not miss even a millimetre of his smooth skin. Jun wriggled impatiently but Sho ignored him as he stroked his fingers along Jun's inner thighs before tickling his fingers over Jun's hipbones, carefully avoiding Jun's straining cock as he did so.

He spent the most time on Jun's swollen belly where the skin was stretched taut, pressing soft kisses and smiling to himself as he felt kicks against his lips as if their baby was jealous of the attention that Jun was receiving. Just the feeling of running his hands over the silky skin was making his own cock painfully hard.

"Do you have any idea of how sexy you are like this? How the curve of your belly almost makes me come undone?" Sho asked as he rubbed his cheek against Jun, sucking lightly on his belly button in such a way as to make Jun shudder with pleasure.

Sho pulled Jun forwards, capturing his lips in an open-mouthed kiss, tangling their tongues together as he enjoyed with sweet minty fragrance of his breath. He continued to work with the moisturiser, running his hands up Jun’s muscular arms and along the sides of his chest before rubbing his fingertips teasingly across Jun’s small pink nipples.

“S-Sho please,” Jun begged after a few more minutes of attention. He took Sho’s hand and pressed it between his legs, wordlessly asking for more, desperate to be filled. “I need you.”

Sho ceased nibbling on the side of Jun's neck and immediately obliged. He moved away slightly, grabbing the lube from under his pillow before returning to Jun and beginning to gently slide his fingers between his buttocks.

++++

Jun breathed deeply as he lowered himself down onto Sho's cock, faltering slightly but Sho's hands were on his hips helping to steady him. Sho's eyes were blown wide with lust as he lay on his back looking up at Jun, panting through his parted lips as he held perfectly still until Jun was properly balanced.

Jun's hands were resting on Sho's shoulders, supporting most of his weight, with his knees taking the rest of the burden. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions but with the size of his belly now, their options were becoming more limited.

The feeling of Sho's thick cock resting deep inside him made Jun release an involuntary moan even before he started to move. Jun felt as if he was the one holding all the power as Sho bit down hard on his bottom lip and moved his hands, stroking them over his baby bump with an unfocused gaze.

"So gorgeous," Sho murmured as Jun began to rock slowly lifting up ever so slightly before dropping back down again. He was completely captivated by the sight of Jun, red-faced and messy-haired and beyond beautiful.

Their lovemaking was tender, their eyes locked as their bodies moved together in a slow dance of mutual passion. Jun leant forward as much as he could, pinning Sho’s hands on either side of his head, their fingers entwined as he captured his parted lips in a lingering kiss as Sho stretched upwards to meet him.

As Jun continued his slow movements Sho folded his legs upwards, planting his feet firmly on the mattress. Jun leant backwards slightly using Sho’s knees for support as he braced himself with one hand on Sho’s strong thigh.

Holding Sho’s gaze Jun reached down and ran his other hand along his own cock, stroking along its length with slow and deliberate movements. His eyes were half closed in pleasure as he bit his lower lip, making it slick and red as he continued to undulate on Sho’s lap.

The sight of Jun touching himself in such a way almost made Sho come right then, making him breathe in sharply and groan as he tried to restrain himself. Jun was obviously aware of the affect he was having as he smiled at Sho before slowing down the speed of his movements of both his hips and his hand on his cock until he was hardly moving at all.

By an unspoken mutual agreement they tried to make the moment last as long as they could, but eventually Sho couldn’t restrain himself from thrusting up into Jun, gripping his hips once again and holding him in place as he fucked up into him.

“Touch yourself for me,” Sho said as he found exactly the right angle to make Jun cry out and collapse backwards, supporting most of his weight on Sho’s thighs.

Jun instantly obeyed, stroking himself in time with Sho’s thrusts, gazing at Sho with eyes as dark as a night sky, whimpering as he felt his orgasm building in the pit of his stomach.

With a loud cry of Sho’s name, Jun came, releasing his cum over Sho’s stomach as he was jerked upwards with each thrust of Sho’s hips.

The feeling of Jun’s cum splashing over him was enough to make Sho lose himself as well, fucking up into Jun one last time before he came with a shudder holding Jun down tightly to his pelvis as he filled him with spurts of his own cum.

They remained in that position, joined together and gazing into each other’s eyes until Sho’s softening cock slipped out of Jun followed by a trickle of his own cum that made his thighs sticky.

Too tired at the moment to clean themselves up, they lay together on the crumpled sheets with their limbs in a comfortable tangle until their breathing returned to normal.

“I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as you,” Sho murmured as he placed a series of kisses on the side of Jun’s neck, nuzzling his ear and making Jun giggle at the ticklish puffs of breath on his heated skin.

“You do,” Jun replied. “Sometimes,” he added with a teasing smile.

++++

"This has been such a fun time. I don't want to go home, ever." Aiba looked sad as he turned the chicken pieces over on the grill.

They were sitting under the roof of the outdoor area grilling meat on the barbecue as part of their last night celebrations. Jun was the only one sitting in a normal chair that Sho had carried out from the dining room as he insisted that it would be too uncomfortable for Jun to sit on the bench seats which had no back support. Nino had circumvented this by using Ohno as his own personal backrest and Aiba was too busy attending to the grill to sit down for longer than a minute at a time anyway.

Even though Jun was feeling embarrassed at the special treatment he had to admit that he needed this chair to support his aching back. At nine months pregnant he was now tiring more easily and finding that doing even the smallest task was taking him longer all the time. He'd maintained his routine of a daily walk though, enjoying the cool crisp air and the crunch of colourful leaves under his feet.

Nino looked at Jun's bulging belly and snorted, "If we stay here much longer we'll have to install a baby capsule in the van to bring the baby home with us and make Aiba ride home in the luggage compartment."

"Why me?" Aiba whined with a barely suppressed giggle as he served Jun with the choicest pieces of meat.

"The baby won't come that soon will it?" Sho asked in a panicked voice, pausing with a chicken drumstick halfway to his mouth.

"Don't worry, I'm not due for another four weeks," Jun said as he happily munched on his steak. "Nino is just teasing," he added with a warning glare at Nino who gazed back at him with feigned innocence.

Ohno poked Nino in the side and tried to make him eat a decent amount of food rather than just annoying the others.

Sho put down his plate and walked over to Jun and crouched down beside him. "Are you okay? Can I bring you another cushion or some more food?"

"I'm fine. In fact I've never felt better, except that our baby keeps using my bladder as a football." Jun winced as he felt another blow.

"That's great! I always wanted my son to play football," Sho joked.

While Sho and the others laughed, Jun heaved himself up and slowly made his way back into the cabin to use the bathroom. He didn't see the funny side of things quite like Sho did. He loved this baby and would be happy with either sex, but how would Sho and his family react if their firstborn wasn't the much longed for son and heir? Would they be just as pleased if he had a daughter?


	13. Chapter 13

Jun paused just outside the bakery rubbing a stitch that had unexpectedly caused pain to shoot up his right side. It seemed ridiculous that he should be so winded just from walking from the apartment, but what usually took only twenty minutes had just taken him almost twice as long.

“What’s wrong?” Aiba asked, popping his head out the door without warning and almost scaring Jun to death.

“Nothing,” Jun said hastily straightening up.

“Then why were you all bent over clutching your side?” Aiba asked suspiciously as he held the door open to allow Jun to enter.

“I had a stitch,” Jun muttered, not wanting any of the café customers to overhear their conversation. “It’s nothing.”

“Are you sure?”

“Don’t panic, the baby isn’t due for another two weeks,” Jun huffed as he unbuttoned Sho’s oversize coat, the only one that he could fit into at the moment. “It’s bad enough with Sho fussing over me like a mother hen on speed without you doing it as well.”

Aiba’s eyes showed a flicker of hurt before he turned quickly away.

Jun caught hold of his friends arm as they walked through to Ohno’s office. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap. I appreciate your concern, truly I do. I just seem to have a very short fuse lately.”

“It’s fine, really. I understand that your hormones are running crazy as you get closer to the birth,” Aiba said as he pushed some fishing magazines off of the one comfortable chair in the room. “It’s just with Sho being away at the moment I sort of feel responsible for you.”

“He called me this morning to let me know that he'll be back later this afternoon so you can relax,” Jun said as he wriggled around trying to get comfortable. He'd woken up with a backache and it only seemed to be getting worse. It just didn't seem to be his day; he was just generally feeling fat, grumpy and uncomfortable. "Anyway, do you know why Ohno-san wants to see me? He was quite insistent when he called and asked me to come here."

“Um, he didn’t say,” Aiba said as he walked quickly out of the room. “He’s out the back taking a delivery. I’ll just go and let him know that you’re here.

++++

Even the usually comfortable chair seemed to be lumpy, making Jun sigh and shift around. Aiba had been gone an extremely long time by now. He was just in the process of heaving himself out of the chair to go and find out what was going on when the door opened.

“Ants in your pants?”

“Nino? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be looking after the office?”

“I had to be here to see the look on your face and offer my apologies in advance,” Nino said with a suspicious looking smile.

“Apologize for what?”

“Surprise!!” A dozen voices suddenly screamed and cheered as the office filled with Jun’s co-workers from the bakery led by Aiba carrying a large bunch of blue and pink balloons and Ohno bearing an enormous cake in the shape of a teddy bear.

“For the surprise baby shower,” Nino called out over the hubbub of everyone talking and laughing at once. “I tried to stop them but when Satoshi sets his mind on something there’s no stopping him, as I know only too well,” he added with a leer.

“Urk, don’t traumatise the baby,” Jun said, pressing his hands over his belly as if to shield his child from Nino’s innuendos.

It was the work of a moment for Jun to be engulfed in a press of people all wishing him well and holding out gifts wrapped in various shades of pastel paper.

Ohno dragged Jun out into the front of the shop which was festooned in yet more balloons and streamers; he’d even gone to the trouble of temporarily closing the bakery for the party.

The tables were covered with pink and blue cloths and looked set to collapse under the weight of food that had been placed on them.

“I didn’t know what you were eating these days so I made some of everything,” Ohno declared proudly.

Jun was overwhelmed by the affection and caring that surrounded him and he certainly didn’t have the heart to tell Ohno that at this exact moment the mere sight of the food was making him oddly queasy.

There was a knock at the bakery door and Aiba rushed to let the newest visitor in.

“Shun?” Jun found himself being engulfed by his brother’s long arms and squeezed tightly. Jun let out an involuntary squeak as he felt another pain squeeze his belly, hunching over slightly into Shun’s embrace.

Everyone was too busy eating and talking to notice Shun shuffling Jun back to Ohno’s office and closing the door behind them.

++++

“What was that just now?” Shun asked as he searched Jun’s eyes for answers.

“Nothing. I had a stitch earlier and my muscles are probably still a bit sore,” Jun replied, stretching his back with a wince.

“So how many times have you felt this “stitch”?

“Once when I was walking here and again just now. Why?”

“I’m going to fetch Aiba. Sit and wait here.”

“But the party…”

“Will still be happening in five minutes,” Shun said as he pushed Jun down into the armchair.

“I don’t need you to tell me what to do and I certainly don’t need Aiba,” Jun said as he stood back up and pushed past his brother. “I’m perfectly fine and since all of these people are here because of me it wouldn’t be fair to not spend time with them.”

After Jun had stomped off Shun pulled out his phone and contacted the one person who could probably handle Jun when he was in one of his stubborn moods.

If his suspicions were correct then Sho needed to be here as soon as possible.

++++

Jun was sitting in the place of honour listening to Chinen playing his guitar and singing his latest song when he felt the pain again, this time accompanied by the slight tightening of the muscles across his stomach. He caught Aiba and Shun sharing a look across the room, looking like they wanted to fuss over him. The pains were odd but nothing that felt like he imagined labour pains to feel like. Things were made even worse when Nino came up behind him and bent leant over his shoulder to hand him a glass of water asking quietly, "When are you planning on admitting that you've gone into labour?"

"Um, sorry everyone but I have to go to the bathroom," Jun said as he fled from Nino. His sudden departure was accompanied by good natured teasing and laughter.

If he thought he could escape that easily he was sorely wrong as Nino, Shun and Aiba immediately crowded into the bathroom behind him.

"Will you three leave me alone!" Jun said with frustration. He really did need to pee quite urgently; the baby was kicking his bladder with great enthusiasm. "I am going to pee whether you are here or not so you'd better close your eyes."

"We'll wait outside for a minute," Shun said, dragging the other two out behind him.

They only realized their mistake when the door slammed shut behind them and the key turned in the lock.

++++

"Jun? Open the door. We need to see if you're alright,” Aiba called as he tried to peer through the keyhole.

"Go away, all of you. I'm fine, but I'm not coming out of here until you promise to leave me alone. I am _not_ having the baby."

"But you're in pain," Shun argued.

"My back hurts, that's all."

"But in the early stages of labour..." Aiba began.

"I. Am. Not. In. Labour." Jun just wished that they would all go away.

Ohno came to join the huddle outside the door. "The party is winding down and people want to say goodbye to Jun. Why is he locked in the bathroom?"

"Because he has gone into labour..."

Shun's words were interrupted by something thudding against the back of the door as if thrown very hard at it from the inside of the room.

"Where is he?" A panting and distressed Sho suddenly appeared as if from nowhere making the others part and leave a space for him in front of the door. "Jun, baby?"

"Sho? How did you get here so soon?" Jun flung open the door and looked at his husband in confusion. "You shouldn't be here for hours."

"When Shun rang me and told me that you were having the baby I borrowed my father's helicopter and came straight home," Sho said as he hugged Jun as if he was made of the most delicate china.

"I'm _not_ having the baby," Jun insisted. "Ow!" The stabbing pain in his back suddenly became a whole lot worse.

Before he could say another word of protest Sho bundled him into Shun's car and they sped to the hospital.

++++

Jun's doctor smiled as she gently ran her hands over his bare belly, "You are absolutely correct Matsumoto-san; you are definitely not in labour."

Jun's smile of triumph was cut short as another electric stab of pain shot up his spine, causing him to let out an involuntary yelp.

"Then why is he in so much pain? You must be wrong," Sho protested, aware that he was being rude but his fear was making him snappy.

"It appears that the baby is pressing on a nerve. This sometimes happens at the latter stage of pregnancy when there's not much room for the baby to move," the doctor calmly replied, looking at Jun and ignoring Sho completely. "Matsumoto-san I'm just going to press on your stomach and see if I can persuade your baby to move a little. This should hopefully relieve the pain."

Jun winced as she kneaded his stomach quite firmly until he felt the baby who must have been asleep until now, give a disgruntled wriggle and shift position. The skewering pain in his back ceased immediately. With a sigh of relief he sagged back against the mattress.

"But what about the pains Jun was experiencing earlier? His brother said that he was clutching his belly." Sho was still not convinced.

"They're called Braxton Hicks contractions and they're a sign that your husband's body is preparing itself for the birth," she replied. "Please try and relax Sakurai-san. You should try and remain calm for your husband's sake. I stick by my earlier prediction; the baby is due in approximately two weeks."

"Thank you Sensei and I apologize for my earlier rudeness," Sho said with a polite bow.

"Don't worry Sakurai-san; you aren't the first anxious first-time parent I've had to deal with. Matsumoto-san you can get dressed and leave whenever you feel able and I will see you next week for our regular appointment."

After the doctor was gone Sho braced himself for Jun's anger at his bossy handling of the situation, but Jun was looking at him with a gentle smile instead.

"You flew here in a helicopter? Seriously? Even if I had been in labour you would've had plenty of time to get here before the birth. "

"I couldn't bear the thought of missing out on a single second of it and I didn't want you to be in pain and alone. Oh! I have to tell my parents that it was a false alarm. I'd better go and ring them while I tell Shun to fetch the car around for you."

After Sho's hasty departure, Jun lay back and stroked his belly, sighing with relief at finally being left alone as a tiny fist pressed back against his palm. "Sorry for all the fuss my dear, but you were being a bit naughty. I know that they were being quite annoying but they only did it because they love you already and just want to make sure that you're safe."

Jun was about to get up and dress when Shun came in. He hastily covered his belly with the sheet as Shun blushed and turned away.

"I don't know why I'm so embarrassed since I used to bath you and change your nappies when you were a baby," Shun laughed.

"In that case would you like to visit with your niece or nephew?" Jun asked as he exposed his belly again. He took Shun's hand a placed it on his bump, enjoying the look of wonder on his brother's face as he felt a sharp kick against his hand.

"Wow! That's kind of creepy and amazing at the same time. Remember when Mother's cat was having kittens and you could see them all sort of squirming around..."

"Stop right there unless you want me to throw up on you," Jun laughed.

"Okay!" Shun said, throwing up his hands in surrender. "I'll just go and get the car but first I wanted to give you your shower gift," he added as he handed over a large envelope.

It contained a voucher for multiple day spa services including a massage, manicure, hairstyling and a facial. There was another voucher from Jun's favourite clothes shop and a final one for an expensive accessories store.

"Everyone else gave you things for the baby, but I wanted to give you something just for you. I figure after the birth when you’re up to your eyeballs with baby stuff and you need some time to yourself you can use these vouchers, either one at a time or all at once, however you want."

"You are the best brother a person could ever ask for, and you will make an even better uncle," Jun said as he grabbed Shun and hugged him tightly around the neck. "I love you."

"Me too baby brother, me too," Shun replied softly, hugging him back. "I was so worried when you left Sho. I felt responsible for you being unhappy since I was the one who first suggested to him that he should consider you as his husband. Once his parents found out that he preferred males they were determined to marry him off as soon as possible to a Carrier. They figured that anyone would do as long as they could produce the heir that they wanted, but he refused; he wouldn't marry for any other reason than for love. That's why you can be sure that even though he acts like an insensitive idiot sometimes he truly loves you and will take good care of you and of your child. That doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve a good slapping sometimes and I want you to know that I'm willing to punch him for you any time that you ask."

"Some friend you are," Sho pouted from the doorway. "I can still feel where you punched me last time."

"Nothing that you didn't deserve," replied Shun as he went to retrieve his car earning himself an affectionate punch in the arm from Sho as he walked past.

Jun smiled to himself and stroked his bump, secure in the knowledge that his baby would have a wide circle of friends and relatives willing to offer all of their love and protection if ever he or she needed them.

++++

"Bye sweetheart, I'll be home as soon as I can," Sho said as he pressed a kiss to Jun's forehead. "And you please look after your Daddy," he added as he stroked Jun's bump through the bed coverings.

"Mmm, love you," Jun murmured before curling back into a ball and falling straight back to sleep before Sho even made it out of the room.

The baby was already two days overdue and Sho was loathe to leave Jun alone in the apartment all day, but with the deal in Osaka about to be finalized he was left with no other choice.

With a last loving look at the lightly snoring lump nestled under the blankets he grabbed his briefcase and headed in to the office.

++++

It was almost lunchtime before Jun made it out of bed, blinking at the sudden bright intrusion of light as he drew back the heavy curtains.

"So, my little cherry, what do you feel like eating today?" Jun asked as he smoothed his usual morning application of almond oil onto the tightly stretched skin of his belly. He'd been extremely fortunate to not have developed any stretch marks. Aiba said that it was because he hadn't gained much extra weight over the course of his pregnancy, something that he was extremely grateful for.

"Not so hungry today? Me neither actually," Jun continued, as he poured himself a glass of milk instead. Over the past few days he'd found himself talking to his baby almost constantly, enjoying the little wriggles he received in return.

The nursery was filled with the gifts he'd received at the baby shower and his bag was packed with everything that he and the little one would need at the hospital and waiting ready to go at a moment's notice.

All he could do now was try and occupy himself as he waited for nature to take its course.

++++

Sho had his mobile sitting on his desk, trying to not check every few minutes to see if it was still working. He was just about to check it for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon when it rang, startling him so much that he almost flung it across the desk and onto the floor as his hand twitched in shock.

"J-Jun! Is everything okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine, but I will need you to come home soon and drive me to the hospital. Our cherry tomato has finally decided that it's time to put in an appearance," Jun responded cheerfully.

"What? Now? Don't panic!" Sho yelled into the phone.

"Sho, calm down. Aiba's here with me and the pains have only just started." In a complete contrast to Sho, Jun was sounding completely unruffled.

Despite Jun's calming words Sho went into instant panic mode, dropping his car keys under the desk and then banging his head hard enough to see stars as he tried to retrieve them.

Fortunately Nino, who had just received an emergency text from Aiba, came to his rescue. "Here, give me the keys," he said firmly. "You are definitely in no safe state to drive."

Sho was eternally grateful as Nino plucked the keys from his trembling fingers and herded him down to the parking garage.

++++

Sho burst into the apartment in a lather of sweat, his tie askew and his face flushed with excitement, followed by Nino who was following behind much more sedately.

To Sho's great surprise Aiba was the only one in sight and he was casually flicking through one of Jun's design magazines and eating a snack.

"Where is he? What's happening?" Sho barked anxiously.

"He's taking a bath," Aiba said after hastily swallowing the last bite of his sandwich. "There are more sandwiches in the fridge if you want to have one while you wait. There probably won't be time to eat later."

Nino nodded and headed to the kitchen, ignoring Sho's anguished squeak as he ran towards the bathroom.

++++

Jun was lying back in the sweetly scented water, his belly poking out through a sea of bubbles.

"Jun? What on earth are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

"It was actually my doctor's suggestion. She said that it will relax me and make the contractions less painful."

"But we have to get to the hospital!"

"Not for ages yet. The contractions are still at least twenty minutes apart."

A moment after he finished speaking, Jun closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing out very slowly as his body tensed.

"Jun, w-what was that? Was it a...a...you know?"

"Contraction? Yes, but at this stage they aren't too bad."

Sho was at a loss as to what to do next. As he stood shifting his feet and looking confused and stressed Jun made a suggestion.

"Since you look so frazzled why don't you join me for a while? There's room for the three of us." Jun shimmied down to the end of the tub as he spoke making room for Sho to sit behind him.

With a resigned sigh Sho decided to comply with Jun's suggestion. He could already see that he was going to have no say in how matters were going to progress over the next few hours. Jun seemed so calm and serenely sure of himself and his ability to handle the birth of their child, so much so that Sho was filled with utter amazement and love towards his young husband as he slipped into the warm water and pulled him onto his lap.

Jun sighed and leant heavily back against Sho chest, almost purring with pleasure as Sho wrapped his hands around his belly and held him steady, peppering the side of his neck with tiny kisses and whispering words of love into his ear.

++++

"Jun sweetheart we have to get out soon, the water is getting cold," Sho said.

But before Jun could answer he was struck by another contraction much quicker than the last. He stiffened in Sho's arms and whimpered softly at the more intense pain.

"Sho I think we should head to the hospital now," Jun said once he got his breath back.

"That sounds like a very good idea," Sho agreed as he climbed out first and helped Jun to climb out, drying him gently with the fluffiest towel he could find before hastily drying himself enough to be able to pull his clothes on.

Jun dressed himself more slowly and stopped in front of the mirror looking at himself, "I'll miss my baby bump, even though it makes me look like a whale."

"You do not! You are beyond beautiful like this, and I'll miss it too, but I'm so excited that soon I will have my own connection to our baby as well. I feel a bit left out and jealous sometimes because you two already know and love each other."

"You will make the perfect Papa. My life has been filled with lots of challenges and changes over the past few months but I have never been happier since we got back together," Jun replied quietly. "I know that you love me with all your heart and that you will love our baby even more."

Sho cradled Jun in his arms and pressed a loving kiss to his lips, "Then let's go and meet our baby."

Jun nodded and allowed Sho to help him walk slowly out to the living room where Nino and Aiba were waiting to escort them to the hospital.

++++

Nino and Aiba dropped them off at the Maternity department before retreating to the Blue Fin to wait for news. They knew that Ohno would keep them well supplied with coffee and snacks while they waited.

Sho guided Jun to the reception desk, panicking as Jun stopped in the corridor and leant on the wall puffing as another contraction struck.

“What should I do? Do you want me to fetch a nurse?”

“Can you please rub my back? It makes me feel better,” Jun said as he remained bent in half, hands pressed to the wall for support.

When it was over, Sho wrapped his arm around Jun’s waist and helped him the rest of the way. Jun’s doctor who happened to be at the desk filling in charts immediately took charge, sitting Jun in a wheelchair and wheeling him away to his room while Sho was left with the sea of paperwork that needed signing, his hands shaking so badly that he could hardly hold the pen.

++++

“Sakurai-san, I’ve finished examining your husband so you can join us now,” Jun’s doctor chirped as she stuck her head out the door.

Sho was happy to see that the room was large and well-appointed with a large sofa and table positioned away from the bed and soft lighting. The walls were painted in soothing neutral colours and hung with colourful paintings of flowers.

Jun had changed into a soft and loose-fitting pair of pyjamas that he’d brought from home, in his mind there was no possibility of him wearing the ugly green ones issued by the hospital. Sho was horrified to see that rather than lying in bed, Jun was sitting on a large purple ball and bouncing gently up and down.

“Sensei, shouldn’t he be in bed?” Sho asked, looking to the doctor for an explanation.

“Not at all Sakurai-san, the birthing ball will help to ease the pain of the contractions and also pain in the lower back,” she replied with a smile. “We need the contractions to be much closer together before we attach the monitor to Matsumoto-san’s belly which will help us to decide when the time to perform the caesarean has arrived.”

Sho looked at her with open-mouthed confusion; he’d spent months reading books about Carrier pregnancies and deliveries and now that the moment had finally arrived, everything had instantly vanished from his memory. By the time he’d gathered his senses she had already bustled off to see another one of her patients.

Jun had stopped bouncing in favour of rocking back and forth. “Don’t you want to grab some dinner?” he asked.

“But…I can’t possibly leave you alone…the baby…” Sho was embarrassed to find that he’d lost the ability to speak in complete sentences.

“The baby and I are fine and nothing is going to happen in the next half hour while you go down to the cafeteria,” Jun said as he closed his eyes and hissed through his teeth as pain ripped across his belly.

Sho immediately rushed over and began to rub Jun’s shoulders, earning himself a glare and a “don’t touch me” from Jun who was determined to work through the pain in his own way.

"Um, I'll just go and grab something quickly and come back straight away," Sho said as he backed away from Jun's sudden anger.

++++

Sho was happily slurping his noodles when he felt a pair of eyes burning into the side of his neck from across the room. "Wha...?" he spluttered, looking around, stray noodles dangling from the corners of his mouth.

"How can you just sit there and stuff your face while I'm in pain over here?" Jun huffed. "A little support from you would be nice."

"But you're the one who told me to get some food and you told me not to touch you earlier," Sho protested, his head was beginning to spin from Jun's sudden mood swings.

"That was then and this is now!" Jun's words ended in an agonized whine as the pain in his back threatened to overwhelm him.

Immediately abandoning his noodles, Sho jumped up and helped Jun to stand up from the ball, pulling his hands up onto his shoulders as he wrapped his own arms around Jun's waist and rocked him from side to side, humming soothingly.

"You've always been a terrible dancer," Jun said with a teary smile before he looked up at Sho with huge frightened eyes. "I don't know if I can do this...it hurts so much..."

“Of course you can. Look at how brave you’ve already been; not just now but over the last few months as well. I couldn’t be more proud,” Sho said, stifling a wince as Jun’s nails dug sharply into the tops of his arms through the fabric of his shirt..

Jun sagged with relief as the pain finally receded, moving over to the bed at last. The repeated pains were sapping his energy and he wanted to lie down and rest for a while before the next one struck.

Sho helped Jun climb up on the bed and pressed a damp cloth to his hot forehead. "Just try and rest for a bit sweetheart. You're doing really well."

Jun growled and pushed Sho's hand away. "How would you know? It feels like I'm being torn in half and it's all your fault."

"But Jun, my love..." Sho said in soothing tones as he tried to place the cloth back and almost lost his hand in the process.

Fortunately he was saved by the return of Jun's doctor who laughed and said, "Don't take it personally Sakurai-san. Your husband has just reached the next stage of his labour."

Jun glared at her; his eyebrows bristling with rage as Sho felt his own legs lose their strength at the prospect of his baby arriving soon.

"I think it's time to strap the monitor on now," she continued as she made Jun more comfortable. "If my suspicions are correct we will be moving to the operating theatre soon."

Jun's angry look was replaced by one of fear as he gripped Sho's hand tightly with trembling fingers.


	14. Chapter 14

Jun grumbled and shifted on the bed; the monitor strapped around his belly was severely restricting his movements and making him unaccountably angry.

He knew that he was being unreasonable and giving Sho a hard time, but it had been over an hour since the monitoring had begun and his doctor and told him that it might still be another three or four hours before it was time to deliver the baby. To his great distress there had been little progression since the monitor was attached, almost as if his baby hadn’t liked the feeling of its restrictive hold around his belly and was now refusing to cooperate.

The pains were much stronger now and with much less recovery time between one and the next and he was beginning to regret his decision to go through this labour without any pain relief.

Sho had been gone what felt like an uncalled for amount of time just to retrieve a cup of ice chips from the nurses station. If he didn't know better Jun could almost think that his husband was avoiding him.

The door slid open and he looked up expectantly but it wasn't Sho coming through the doorway with a big smile plastered across his face, but someone else altogether.

"So, little brother, where's my newest relative?" Shun asked as he plopped a gift basket down on the low table near the sofa.

"Still in here," Jun replied, grumpily poking his belly. "And don't even try to give me any words of encouragement because I am really not in the mood for that right now."

"Ah, so that explains why Sho is lurking near the nurses’ station wearing a haunted expression and trying to get coffee stains out of his shirt."

Jun flushed guiltily at the memory of half knocking half throwing Sho's coffee over him when he cheerfully told him how good it tasted. It wasn't that Jun even wanted coffee, but he hadn't been able to eat or even drink anything for hours now because of the upcoming caesarean and sucking on ice just seemed to make him thirstier.

But before he could respond the next pain gripped him. It was strong enough to make him curl into a breathless ball, gripping the ends of his pillow as he tried to contain his whines of pain.

Shun stood frozen to the spot looking around helplessly. He was horrified to see his brother in such pain but he didn't know what to do to comfort him. But a moment later Sho rushed past him and took Jun's hand, stroking his hair and speaking softly to him, wincing as Jun squeezed his fingers with all of his strength.

"It's alright baby, I’m here with you, just try and relax," Sho said as Jun whimpered and rocked with the pain.

Sho continued to rub Jun's back until he slowly relaxed as the contraction released him from its grasp. He brushed a stray tear from Jun's cheek and pressed a kiss to his sweaty forehead.

"Um, I should go," Shun said as he edged uncomfortably towards the door. He didn't have the strength to see his little brother like this and he had no wish to intrude on such intimate moments between the couple.

"Shun!" Jun said, opening his eyes and reaching out for his brother as he looked at him beseechingly.

Shun immediately stepped over and carefully hugged Jun, not wanting to disturb any of the monitoring equipment. "You don't need my help. You and Sho have everything perfectly under control. I'll be waiting downstairs in the coffee shop for news and in the meantime I will ring our parents and let them know how you're doing."

He gave Jun an extra squeeze before allowing Sho to walk him to the corridor.

++++

"Are you sure everything is okay?" Shun asked shakily.

Shun's face was pale and Sho steered him over to a chair and made him sit. “It’s perfectly normal; just taking a little longer than Jun’s doctor predicted it would.”

“But he is in so much pain. I don’t know how he can be so calm about it,” Shun said before taking a deep breath to steady his nerves.

“He is amazing and so much stronger than we think he is,” Sho replied, his own hands shaking slightly as he ran them through his hair making it even messier that it already was. “But you wouldn’t be calling him calm if you saw him throw that coffee at me a while ago.”

Shun laughed, “Seriously, you were drinking it in front of someone who hasn’t had anything to eat or drink in hours? You never learn do you?”

“It really hurt too. I have a red mark on my stomach,” Sho whined earning an incredulous look from his friend.

“Oh yeah, Jun’s pain is nothing compared to yours,” Shun drawled sarcastically.

“I…”

“I’m joking,” Shun said, standing up and draping his arm affectionately over Sho’s shoulders. “I think you are doing a marvellous job of helping Jun through this.”

“T-thanks.”

“I don’t want to impose on you any further, but could you please let me know how things are going?” Shun asked with a pleading expression.

“I’ll text you if anything changes,” Sho replied before rushing back towards Jun’s room as he heard him cry out as the next contraction struck.

++++

“Your baby is quite a stubborn little thing, but I think it’s finally time for us to move to the operating theatre,” Jun’s doctor pronounced after examining the printout from the monitor. “I’ll just go and make the arrangements and someone will come and collect Matsumoto-san shortly.

Sho sighed with relief; it had been a long two hours since Shun left and Jun had become increasingly frustrated and upset at the delay.

“Sho…” Jun said softly looking up at his husband with wide eyes.

“Yes baby?” Sho brushed Jun’s hair off his forehead and ran his fingertips down the side of his face.

“What if I told you that I’ve changed my mind?”

Sho’s heart began to pound. “Changed your mind? What about? About us? Have I done something wrong?”

Jun shook his head vehemently, “No not about us…about having the baby. I don’t think I’m ready. Can we come back next week?”

Sho tried, rather unsuccessfully, to disguise his snort of laughter earning himself a rather hard punch on the arm.

“It’s not funny!” Jun’s eyes flashed dangerously.

Sho rubbed his sore arm and giggled at the same time, “I’d like to see you try and walk out of here right now.”

“I could, just you wait and see,” Jun replied with a glare as he tried to make a dramatic exit. To his great embarrassment all he could manage to do was roll helplessly around on the bed like a beetle on its back.

Jun’s eyes met Sho’s and they both burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of Jun’s statement.

Sho bent and kissed Jun tenderly, “You have nothing to be afraid of. I’ll be with you all the way. We’re a team, remember?”

“Then I don’t suppose you could take one for the team and give birth for me?” Jun asked with an innocent blink.

“If only I could my love I would do it in a heartbeat,” Sho replied sincerely.

++++

Sho hesitantly followed the nurse into the theatre, afraid that he was going to be in the way. He was steered to a seat right next to Jun’s head; the only part of him visible above the drapes that screened the rest of his body from sight.

Jun was trembling slightly, his teeth chattering together lightly as Sho took his place beside him.

Sho’s fears were put to rest by a kind nurse who said, “Don’t worry Sakurai-san, your husband is just reacting to the anaesthetic, both he and your baby are fine.”

The bustle and noise of the doctors and nurses working around them faded to background noise as Sho gazed steadfastly into Jun’s eyes. He was rewarded with a look of such love from Jun that it almost took his breath away.

“Slight tug,” the doctor said.

Jun frowned at the strange feeling of pushing that was going on in his abdomen. It wasn’t painful, it just felt very peculiar, as if he could feel it but not feel it at the same time.

“Jun are you okay?” Sho whispered urgently, worried at the sudden pale shade of Jun’s face.

“Just one moment more and your baby will be here,” the doctor said.

And then the room was filled with the strong cry of a healthy baby and everyone laughed and smiled.

Sho sagged in relief and kissed Jun fervently, his tears of joy dripping onto Jun’s cheek.

“Congratulations to you both on the birth of your daughter.” Behind her surgical mask the doctor was smiling widely making small laughter lines appear around her eyes.

Sho kissed Jun one more time before following the nurse carrying the newborn over to be weighed and checked over.

Jun felt a desperate need to see his baby and make sure that all was well but he was unable to move as the doctor completed the surgery.

A short time later Sho returned to him carefully carrying a small blanket wrapped bundle which he laid gently on the operating table next to Jun’s head.

Jun turned his head and met the gaze of two large eyes set in a tiny pink face. His daughter yawned and blinked as if everything was far too exhausting for someone so small and new to the world.

He thought he had known what love was until this moment but this was something beyond the love he felt for Sho or his brother. It was a deep and primal bond that could never be broken. It felt as if an empty space in his heart that he didn’t even know existed was filled as he met the gaze of his daughter for the first time.

++++

“I brought you a tomato juice,” Sho said with a proud beam as he held the bottle out towards Jun who was finally allowed to drink properly.

Jun looked at it with disgust. “Ewww. Tomato juice? Why did you bring me _that_?”

“But…but you...”

“Can you bring me a strawberry blueberry banana smoothie instead and take that horrible substance away with you?” Jun replied, recoiling dramatically away from the bottle.

Sho opened with mouth to protest but then he saw the baby nestled on Jun’s chest, tucked under his pyjama top sleeping happily against his bare skin. Jun was looking quite exhausted but also triumphant as he stroked the downy black hair on her head with the tip of his finger and bent his head to breathe in the sweet fragrance of her skin. At that moment Sho decided that Jun should have anything he wanted; he would pull the moon from the sky for him if he could.

“But before you go, we really need to decide on a name,” Jun said, smiling as the baby made sucking motions in her sleep with her plump little lips.

“I want you to be the one to name her,” Sho replied, perching on the side of the bed and stroking the back of her tiny flexing fingers. “You did a wonderful thing that I still consider to be a miracle. You grew an entire human being from scratch and gifted me with this beautiful little creature.”

Jun’s eyes swam with tears as he looked at Sho and then down at his sleeping baby, captivated by her round cheeks and the frown on her face as she knitted her eyebrows together as she stirred slightly when Sho tickled under her chin.

“Hanami. Our beautiful blossom.” Jun had been thinking of names for months, mostly for girls since he assumed that Sho would want to name his firstborn son himself.

“Hanami.” Sho tested saying the name. “Hana-chan,” he added as he bent and pressed a light kiss to the crown of her head before doing the same to Jun. "I love it."

"You do?" Jun asked slowly, suddenly feeling very tired and finding it a struggle to keep his eyes open. He was still feeling the after effects of the anaesthetic.

"Would you like me to put her back in her crib so you can get some sleep?" Sho asked gently as he saw Jun's eyelids fluttering as he struggled to stay awake.

Jun nodded before yawning widely once again, wincing as he helped Sho to lift their daughter off his chest. The wound in his abdomen was beginning to hurt.

"Jun? What's wrong?" Sho was instantly alert, peering into Jun's eyes after carefully tucking Hana-chan into her crib.

"Nothing, it just hurts a bit," Jun replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"My poor Beauty," Sho said as he stroked Jun's face. "I'll tell the nurses that you need more medication. I have to go and talk to Shun and fetch your smoothie too. Oh and let our friends know the good news. I have about a hundred missed calls on my phone. My parents are really excited and must be looking forward to seeing their first grandchild in a couple of days."

Jun involuntarily winced at Sho's words, prompting Sho to hurry to fetch a nurse. But it wasn't a physical pain that made him wince; it was the thought of meeting Sho's parents that was causing him distress. They had agreed to not allow any visitors for the first day after the birth since they would both be exhausted and possibly still shell-shocked from the whole experience. Their friends had agreed immediately but Sho’s parents had been less happy about the delay.

++++

Jun was woken from his doze when the door slid open and Shun walked in clutching a jumbo sized smoothie in his hand.

“Shun?” Jun asked groggily. “Where’s Sho?”

“He’s down in the gift shop having a panic attack over what to buy, but don’t tell him that I told you. I just wanted you to have some warning in case he turns up with something hideous,” Shun said as he helped Jun to raise the bed far enough for him to be able to drink his smoothie.

Jun laughed and then winced, holding his hand onto his stomach as a dull throb of pain spread through his lower half.

“Sorry,” Shun said apologetically. “I know that you probably aren’t up to having visitors just yet but Sho asked me to bring you your drink. I think he’s still a little traumatised by the coffee incident earlier.”

“You aren’t a visitor, you’re family,” Jun said before taking a long slurp of his drink. “I’m happy that you are the first person to meet our little Hana-chan.”

“May I?” Shun asked glancing at the sleeping bundle in the crib briefly as if frightened of waking her just by looking.

“Of course, and don’t worry, she’s just been fed so she’s pretty docile at the moment.”

Shun tiptoed over and crouched down next to the sleeping baby instantly captivated by her tiny size and beautiful features.

“She looks like you both, but prettier,” Shun said with a soft laugh.

“I hope so since she’s a girl,” Jun replied with a proud smile.

“You did good, baby brother. I’m so proud of you,” Shun said. “You know that I’m going to spoil her rotten don’t you?”

“I would hope for nothing less,” Jun replied fondly.

++++

The next time Jun woke up it was because of the sound of singing coming from nearby his bed.

Sho was singing softly to their daughter who was gazing up at her father with fascination. Even though Jun knew that she couldn’t see that far yet she seemed to be completely enraptured by the fluffy purple and white toy panda that Sho was waving in front of her face. The bear was just the right size for her and had an enormous pair of eyes set in his cute furry face.

“She’s too small to have that yet,” Jun said. “But I’m sure that she will love it when she is older.”

“I know, but I wanted to buy her something. It’s technically her birthday after all,” Sho replied with a soppy grin.

“You are such an idiot sometimes,” Jun said in the softest and most loving tone that Sho had ever heard.

Sho pouted and pretended to look hurt prompting Jun to add, “But you’re _my_ idiot and I love you with all my heart.”

“I love you too baby,” Sho replied, blinking back yet more tears. “I bought you a gift too but in the panic of you going into labour I left it at home.”

Jun bit back a joking remark that it was only Sho who was the panicking one, replying instead, “I already have the most perfect gift of all and she’s lying just over there.”

Sho perched on the edge of the bed and held Jun’s hand until he fell asleep once again. After checking on Hana-chan he dimmed the lights before settling down on the large squishy sofa in the corner of the suite, drifting off to sleep with a gentle smile still playing about his lips.

++++

The next day Hanami was a tiny bit more alert and certainly made her wishes known, crying whenever she felt that she was lacking something and needed the attention of either or preferably both of her parents.

Sho was astonished that so much noise could come from such a miniscule set of lungs, but Jun was happy to hear her, thinking that she was exercising and making herself stronger with every sound and movement that she made.

Jun had developed a fever from a slight infection to his wound and was being given intravenous antibiotics while being strictly confined to bed. This meant that Sho was the one being taught how to bathe and change their baby by the nurses, most of whom seemed to have developed a crush on him, at least according to Jun.

Even though he was feeling quite ill Jun insisted on taking care of the feedings though, cuddling his daughter in his arms, enjoying her small weight on his chest as she enthusiastically gulped down her formula with surprisingly loud slurping noises. Jun couldn't help laughing as he heard Sho slurping on a bowl of soup over on the couch, like a large echo.

"What?" Sho asked, looking at Jun with round eyes of utter innocence.

Hana-chan squirmed at looked up at Jun with an identical expression, making him giggle uncontrollably, which Sho put down to the fever, utterly unaware of what his husband was finding so amusing.

++++

Jun's parents had spoken to him on the phone but had not indicated that they would be visiting their grandchild any time soon. As soon as he had been married they had seemed to lose interest in him and he rarely heard from them in person. The only family member he was in regular contact with was Shun who he felt closer to now than he had at any other time in his life.

Perhaps it was the fever that was making him so emotional as he held his baby in his arms, stroking her plump cheek with a trembling finger as he encouraged her to take her bottle. But he couldn't brush off the worry that Sho's parents would be deeply disappointed in both him and his baby due to the fact that he had failed to have a boy. And in a tiny dark corner of his mind he wondered if Sho was feeling the same way also.

He only realized that he was crying when a drop of liquid landed on Hana's cheek, making her screw up her face with distaste. But even though she was displeased, once she started eating nothing could deter her from her single minded need to finish what she started. Jun sometimes wondered if there was any of him in her at all, since she seemed to be an exact replica of Sho.

Trying to stifle sobs while burping a newborn was no easy task and Hana who was obviously unsettled by his emotions began to whimper and wriggle unhappily before deciding to cry with all the lung power she possessed.

++++

A few minutes later when Aiba cautiously slid the door open a crack he didn't expect to be greeted by the sight of Jun sobbing helplessly as he tried to pacify a very upset baby who seemed to be winning the battle to cry loudest.

He bustled into the room followed by a bewildered Ohno and Nino who hung back nervously as Aiba plucked the wailing infant from Jun's arms and tried to calm her.

Aiba could see that Jun was on the edge of hysteria so he did the only thing that he could think of thrusting the baby into Nino's arms and telling him to sit on the sofa and rock her while he attended to Jun.

Nino froze in place terrified to be holding something so small and fragile, only moving when Ohno nudged him in the right direction, guiding him to the seat and humming at Hana-chan in an attempt to calm her.

In the meantime Aiba pulled Jun into his arms rubbing his back soothingly as his sobs gradually slowed. He was concerned by the heat that he felt radiating from Jun's body and wanted to call the nurses, but Jun stopped him from pressing the button.

"Please don't. I promise that I am okay," Jun said through the tears that were still running down his cheeks. “I’m just being silly.”

“But you’re burning hot,” Aiba chided as he wiped Jun’s face with a damp cloth that he found. “And why are you alone? Where’s Sho?” he added angrily.

“He’s meeting his parents and bringing them here,” Jun said taking a shuddering breath. He suddenly seemed to realize that Hana-chan was no longer in his arms and tried to scramble out of bed. “My baby! Where is she?”

Aiba physically restrained him, worried that he was going to tear his stitches, “She’s just over there with Nino and Ohno. She’s perfectly safe; please stay still before you hurt yourself.”

To everyone’s collective surprise Hana-chan was contentedly sucking on Nino’s pinkie finger as he rocked her gently in his arms, her earlier upset seemingly forgotten.

Jun looked at Aiba and clutched his arm. "I'm a mess! I can't let his parents see me like this. They'll take my baby away."

"Jun, they can't do that," Aiba said as he wiped the tears that continued to run down Jun's cheeks.

"They can! They can make Sho take our baby and go back to Tokyo with them."

Jun's eyes were wild and his breathing was unsteady as he collapsed back onto the bed.

Aiba made a snap decision, sending Ohno to intercept Sho and his parents. Sho needed to talk to Jun privately to set his mind at ease.

"Please just rest for a moment, Sho will be here soon."

Aiba looked over towards Nino, wondering how he was doing, but there was obviously nothing to worry about as Hana-chan slept peacefully in his arms. Nino was wearing a dreamy expression that Aiba had never seen on his face before.

++++

A short while later Sho rushed towards the room looking utterly confused and worried. Aiba intercepted him and steered him to the family room up the corridor.

"Ohno is entertaining my parents. He said that Jun is having some sort of meltdown," Sho said as he tried to push past Aiba. "Aiba, let me go! I need to go to Jun and our daughter."

"Sho calm down, Nino is with them. Please listen to me first." Aiba managed to wrangle Sho into a chair, sitting opposite him as he spoke. "Jun is worried that your parents are going to interfere with your lives again. He is afraid that they are going to take both you and Hana-chan away from him."

"That's ridiculous,” Sho blustered. "They would never...I wouldn't allow it."

"He's not thinking rationally right now. The fever and his hormones are muddling his mind. You need to go in there and calm him down and put his mind at ease," Aiba said firmly.

"I'm not sure that I know how," Sho said.

"Of course you do, just hold him and tell him that you love him."

++++

Hana-chan was asleep in her crib and Nino was holding Jun in his arms as he continued to cry.

Sho took a deep breath and tried to calm himself as he walked into the room. He paused to gaze at his tiny daughter, admiring her long lashes that brushed her cheeks; she looked so much like Jun while she slept.

When Sho squeezed Nino's shoulder, Nino slid away from the bed allowing Sho to seamlessly take his place. They exchanged a nod over Jun's head and Nino slipped from the room.

Jun was a mess, his cheeks red from the fever, snot mixing with his tears and dripping from his chin and his eyes were bloodshot and swollen. He barely seemed to even notice that it wasn't Nino holding him anymore.

"Hush sweetheart," Sho said softly in the same tone that he used on their daughter. "Please don't cry. Nothing is as bad as you think."

Jun looked tremulously at him as his tears continued to drop, "You can't say that. You don't even know what I'm thinking."

"Then why don't you tell me?" Sho said as he wiped Jun's face and handed him his medicine that had been prescribed that morning.

"Y-your parents...I disappointed them...I p-probably d-disappointed you too," Jun stuttered, angrily wiping away the tears that just wouldn't stop flowing.

Sho was at a loss, "What do you mean by disappointed?"

"B-because it took me so long to get p-pregnant and then I had a girl, not the boy that you all w-wanted," Jun said. "Well I don't care what you all think. If you want to leave me I can look after Hana-chan by myself," he added defiantly.

Sho knew that Jun was ill and distressed, but it hurt his heart to think that Jun could think that he would even contemplate abandoning his daughter or his marriage.

He cupped Jun's face, making sure that he was looking directly into his eyes when he answered him.

"Jun my love, I would die for you and for Hanami. She is perfect and beautiful and I love her with all my heart as I love you too. Please don't ever think that I would swap her for a boy," Sho said with all honesty. "And believe me, if my parents say even one word against either of you I will throw them out of this hospital with my own two hands."

Jun laugh-sobbed as Sho kissed his cheeks and lips, ignoring the salt and snot. "I'm sorry that I doubted you," he hiccupped.

"How long have you been worrying about this?" Sho said as he stroked Jun's back and continued to kiss him.

"Since we decided to not know the sex of our baby. I thought you didn't want to know because you didn't want to have to tell your parents the bad news if it was a girl."

"Jun..." Sho's shoulders slumped.

"I'm so, so, sorry. I should never have doubted you. My mind runs away with itself sometimes. I don't know why you put up with me."

"I don't put up with you, Beauty. I love you and I love Hanami. Do you believe me?" Sho searched Jun's eyes searching for the sign that he understood and trusted in his love and commitment.

"I do, I really do and I promise to ask for help in future when things overwhelm me." Jun's voice lost its weak wobble as he added, "I love you too Sho, more than you will ever know."

"I know exactly how much you love me sweetheart, you don't ever have to fear that I don't," Sho replied huskily, tears pricking his own eyes.

Hanami obviously decided that she had to join in with the crying as she began to grizzle unhappily in her crib.

Her parents exchanged loving smiles at the sound of her voicing her displeasure at being left out of the conversation.

"Perhaps she needs changing," Sho said as he went over to pick her up.

"No, Nino did it before you came," Jun replied, reaching out for his daughter.

" _Nino_?"

"Hana really seemed to take to him and I think he feels the same, but don't ever try and make him admit it," Jun said as he cuddled her comfortingly against his chest; the sound of his heartbeat always seemed to calm her down.

Sho pulled Jun against him wrapping his arms around him and cradling him against his body with their daughter protectively nestled between them. He kissed Jun and then kissed his daughter.

"I think I lost my mind," Jun said, his tears drying up as the medication kicked in.

"You just had a baby, of course you're emotional, but I'm not going to just brush off your concerns and pretend they aren't real. If you don't feel up to seeing my parents I will tell them to come back later," Sho said softly. "But just remember that I will be right here beside you the whole time."

"I think I can do it, but I look horrible," Jun said.

"You look gorgeous," Sho said, meaning every word. The sight of Jun holding their daughter was truly the most beautiful sight he'd ever laid eyes on, no matter how ravaged Jun's face was looking at that moment.

++++

Thirty minutes later when Sho ushered his parents into the room Jun's face was washed, his hair combed and drops had removed most of the red from his eyes. Jun's doctor had examined him and ordered more intravenous antibiotics after tutting over his raised temperature and blood pressure; until Jun's temperature returned to normal he would be staying in the hospital under her watchful eye.

Hana-chan was dressed in a pink frilly outfit that had been a present from Aiba and made her look like a perfect little doll. Jun clutched her protectively to his chest, smiling lovingly at her as she nuzzled his skin and made soft snuffling noises.

Sho hovered protectively beside them ready to leap to the defence of the two people who were his whole world.

But Jun's fears proved groundless as Sho's parents made a beeline towards Hanami, cooing over her as she blinked up at them before yawning widely as if she was bored with all the attention.

"Congratulations you two," Sho's father said as he stroked her cheek with the gentlest of touches.

"She is adorable," Sho's mother said as Jun carefully handed his daughter into her arms.

"She is everything we could have wished for," Sho said proudly as he squeezed Jun's hand.

"Even if she isn't a boy," Jun blurted out, immediately blushing at his lack of tact.

Sho's father looked abashed as he said, "We're sorry for pressuring you to have a child. It was none of our business and our interference almost destroyed your marriage. My son told me that I am a dinosaur with my belief that our family needs a male heir to carry the burden of our family business. I'm sure that if this little scrap here has inherited your determination and my son's stubbornness then she will be more than capable of handling things in the future."

Jun felt as if a great weight had finally shifted from his shoulders as he watched Hana-chan being cuddled and admired as Sho hovered protectively nearby as if ready to leap to her defence at a moment's notice.

++++

**12 Months Later**

 

Aiba burst through the door of the bakery, still in uniform from his shift at the hospital. "What did I miss? Have you done the cake yet?"

"Don't panic," Sho said, pointing to where Hana-chan was toddling across the floor on shaky legs holding firmly onto Nino's fingers as he walked backwards ahead of her. "Madam is still playing with her favourite uncle."

"Aww, I wanted her to like _me_ best," Aiba whined.

"I'm her _actual_ Uncle and I barely even get a look in," Shun laughed. 

Jun emerged from the back of the bakery carrying a small cake covered with bright pink icing, followed by Ohno carrying a huge chocolate rum gateaux.

Sho lifted his daughter and placed her in her high chair as she pulled his hair babbling "papa, papa, papa."

Jun placed the pink cake in front of Hanami earning a toothy grin as she happily called, "dada, dada" reaching out her plump little arms towards him for a cuddle. Her parents placed smacking kisses on each cheek as she happily grabbed handfuls of cake and shoved them in the approximate direction of her face while everyone else sang 'Happy Birthday'.

++++

The guest of honour was asleep in her portable cot that permanently lived in Ohno's office, her favourite purple panda clutched tightly in one hand. The excitement of having all of her favourite people in the one place all paying her attention had hyped her up until exhaustion finally made her crash.

Out in the cafe corner Ohno and Nino were happily showing off their shiny new rings to Shun who had been unable to attend their recent wedding due to the high profile case he was currently working on.

Aiba pulled out his phone to show Shun his collection of embarrassing photos from the wedding weekend earning himself a death inducing glare from Nino. Ohno leapt in and kissed Nino until he stopped glaring and laughed instead.

They were on their sixth bottle of champagne and things were starting to get silly. Jun, who had declared that someone had to stay sober to look after Hana-chan was bringing out supplies of savoury snacks at regular intervals to try and sop up some of the alcohol.

Sho had also barely touched the champagne and when Jun put down his glass of pineapple juice and dashed out the back while everyone was occupied with the mini pizzas he immediately followed.

++++

"There, there, baby," Sho said as he rubbed Jun's back as he threw up for the third time that day. "Better out than in."

"As soon as I finish throwing up I am going to punch you so hard," Jun groaned as he pressed his face to the cold tiles, seeking some relief from his nausea.

Sho merely laughed and helped Jun up. He led him over to the washbasin, wiped his face with a handful of damp paper towels and gave him a breath mint after he rinsed his mouth out.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," Jun said as he clung weakly to Sho's neck as the room revolved around him. "You have no idea how much torture I am going to put you through for this."

"Oh!"

They both turned as they heard an exclamation from the doorway; in Jun's haste to reach the toilet they had forgotten to lock the door.

Aiba was standing there looking excited. "Is this what I think it is?" he asked as he took in Jun's green-tinged face and Sho's guilty expression.

"Um," Sho shuffled nervously almost dislodging Jun who wobbled dangerously.

Aiba immediately rushed over and helped Jun to sit on the closed lid of the toilet. He took Jun's pulse and frowned at what he felt. "If this isn't what I think this is then I am going to be very worried."

Sho and Jun shared a look; there was no way that they could possibly lie to Aiba, especially about a medical issue.

"We're having another baby," Sho declared proudly earning himself a glare from Jun.

"What's with the 'we'? The last time I looked I was the pregnant one. Unless you'd like to take over for the next eight months?" Jun said crankily.

"When you are doing such a wonderful job?" Sho said as he knelt in front of Jun and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

Jun gazed at him with such love that they both almost forgot that they weren't alone, that is until Aiba squealed end flung himself on the pair of them, squishing them together into a breathless lump.

"But this is a secret for the moment," Sho said as he wriggled out of Aiba's grasp. "Jun is only eight weeks so we want to just keep it to ourselves."

"Keep what to yourselves?" Nino asked as he joined them, sensing that something was happening that he needed to know about. Ohno was right behind and he looked at them all curiously.

Nino looked quite smug when he asked, "Did Aiba finally find out that Jun is pregnant?"

Sho looked at Nino with astonishment. "How do you know?"

" _Please_ ," Nino scoffed. "After all this time you doubt my powers?"

"I think it's wonderful," Ohno said as he wrapped his arm around Nino's waist and pulled him a safe distance away from Sho. "I have some pineapple tarts for Jun to take home with him, since that seems to be what he is already craving."

"How on earth...?" Sho asked; he was rapidly realizing that his secret had never really been a secret.

"He's my husband, of course I told him," Nino said, happily squeezing Ohno's butt.

"Is this a private club or can anyone come in," Shun asked as he squeezed himself into the tiny room. He looked around at everyone's foolishly grinning faces and asked, "What? What aren't you telling me?"

"How would you like another niece or nephew?" Jun asked as the colour gradually returned to his cheeks.

Shun immediately pushed his way over to Jun and raised him to his feet, hugging him tightly. "Baby brother, do you even need to ask? Hana-chan has made me seriously consider getting married just so I can have one of my own and I'm sure that this one will be just as perfect."

As if hearing the mention of her name Hanami began to cry loudly. Her panda had somehow escaped from her grasp and nobody was around to retrieve him for her.

At the sound of her wailing her doting uncles rushed to comfort her leaving her parents alone together in the bathroom. 

Sho sighed with relief and carefully locked the door behind them.

++++

“Do you mind that everybody knows?” Jun asked. “I know you were excited about keeping it a secret.”

“I guess I don’t mind,” Sho said as he stood behind Jun, nibbling the side of his neck and wrapping his arms around his waist. “Since I was there when you peed on the stick three weeks ago, I’ve had lots of time to enjoy being the only one to know.”

“This time you will get the pleasure of being there every time I throw up, feel dizzy, fall asleep in he middle of dinner, get cranky, get indigestion and have excessively demanding cravings,” Jun said as he leaned back into his husband’s embrace, sighing happily as Sho soothingly rubbed his upset stomach.

“And I will treasure every moment of it, no matter how horrible you are to me,” Sho replied between kisses to Jun’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry that you missed out on the first weeks of my pregnancy with Hanami,” Jun said, turning to face Sho with a stricken expression.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. You did what you did for all the right reasons and now our marriage is much stronger for it. Plus, now I get to spend as much time with her as I like,” Sho said gently as he kissed Jun’s trembling lips. “If Nino will grant me five minutes with her that is.”

“The new hotel project is almost ready for presentation to your father. After that I probably won’t be in the office so much for the next few weeks until my morning sickness passes. I know that Nino loves to look after Hana-chan while we are working, but I don’t think that our clients will appreciate me throwing up on them.”

“Speaking of throwing up, I think you need some food,” Sho said worriedly.

“I’m fine,” Jun said as he pulled Sho closer.

“But our little bean sprout needs nourishment,” Sho protested.

“This just means that you want some of those mini quiche that Ohno has in the oven, right?” Jun replied with a giggle.

“Well…they did smell really good,” Sho said; his voice rising to a squeak as Jun ran his hand lightly over his crotch.

Jun shrugged and moved towards the door, only to be caught by Sho who pressed their hips firmly together and possessively captured his lips.

“I can always take some cold ones home with me for later,” Sho murmured as he squeezed Jun’s bottom between his hands.

“Mmmm,” Jun sighed as he melted into Sho’s embrace. “That’s only if Aiba doesn’t eat them all first.”

Jun knew that it was true love when Sho didn’t even flinch at the thought.


End file.
